Kind Of Since Forever
by liten-kiddo
Summary: Claire grew up always knowing Quil was there. But now thats shes older, she isn't so sure she wants to be friends with him. In fact, shes pretty sure she wants more...Not knowing what was meant to be. Worse, she's the only one who doesn't know. Requested
1. Wakeup Call

Wow. Since so many of you have emailed me asking if I could write a Quil/Claire story I finally decided to. :) This is a bit different because I'm starting out with her older and theres this huge, untold storyline behind them both. Then I finally figured it out. I'm pretty sure I'll be tossing in a few flashbacks from her childhood, involving Quil or remembering what she felt then. Got any ideas for flashbacks? Email me at: or IM me: **ackelen .**

Remember, I'm running on suggestions, so if you have any feel free to tell me. Enough stalling. Here it is.

* * *

I blinked against the bright light steaming into my room, confused by the sudden turn of events. One minute I had been dreaming of kissing Jackson Harrower and the next I was looking into the face of my best friend, peering over me eagerly to see if I was awake yet.

"Quil," I groaned, pulling the duvet over my head and snuggling back down into the nest I had made from my covers. "Do you know how early it is? The Queen of England isn't even up yet."

"Thats because the Queen is on a different time zone." He sat on the same of the bed and tugged at the sheet i was gripping. "Come on, Claire. It's already ten. Do you know what that means? In two hours it will be noon. Noon!" He said this as if it was unbelievable.

"Oh, good. Wake me up then, would you?"

"Claire,"

He was going to beg. He knew I would get up if he begged. Damn him.

"Claire, we never spend any time together anymore."

"I just saw you yesterday! And the day before that! You're starting to sound like my mother."

In my own defense I would like to think I sounded very convincing, but Quil was Quil. Sometimes I think he would jump off the edge of the Earth if that would make me happy. I guess it seemed a little odd. I was fourteen, nearing fifteen and when I get him to talk about his age he tells me hes around 20...ish. It's never been a bad thing, though. He's been around for as long as I can remember; sort of like a personal guardian or the ultimate big brother.

"Your parents are already at work and your sisters been at the beach for hours. I definitely think you should be up." His giant hands were tugging at the sheet again.

Don't get me wrong, though. He isn't the most easygoing guy when it comes to- what I consider- my own personal decisions. Like last week when I was in the woods beside my house, so close to kissing Jackson and then... BAM! Quil is there asking Jackson why he isn't home yet and asking me what I'm thinking letting a guy do that. This also holds true for all the times I've tried to sneak out of the house or drop by a party someones having. Quil always superimposes himself into situations that he doesn't think are good for me.

Come to think about it thats probably why I'm almost fifteen and I've never: drank alcohol, smoked a cigarette, been kissed. I haven't even had a real boyfriend who wasn't too scared to touch me because some six-foot, two-hundred-plus pound guy threating to rip their arms off.

"Quil." I was awake now, but fairly annoyed. I had never been much of a morning person.

"Claire."

"Go. Away." My grip was slipping on my only protection from the new days sun.

"The one nice day we have in Forks all summer and you want to waste it."

"Thats correct."

"I forbid it."

"Tough luck, buddy." I was beginning to go back to sleep when the sheets were ripped completely off my body.

"There we go." He said wadding the pile of blankets into a ball and throwing them in my hamper.

"Fine! I'm up, I'm up for Christs sake." I muttered, rolling into a ball against the sudden chill.

He grinned triumphantly before looking at me more closely. I could have sworn I saw him blush slightly under his dark skin before he asked, "Since when do you were boxers to bed?"

"Since now, apparently." I swung my legs off the bed, adjusting my teeshirt before he got a wonderful view of my back.

"Ah. Well," He squared his shoulders, his eyes on the ceiling. "You get ready and I'll make some breakfast to go. What do you say?"

"I say wonderful. Where are we going?" I was beginning to get my bearings now. Pretty soon I would be able to function like I proper person.

"Seattle." He said, smiling at the ceiling.

"Even better. I can sleep in the car." I picked through my clothing drawers, grabbing a pair of jeans and a tank top. Hopefully that would make up for him getting me up on my Saturday morning.

When I turned eleven and started developing a chest, he began to get finicky about what I wore. Not in a creepy Amish way, though. It was more like I was some great present no one had the right to see. Sometimes I couldn't help but annoy him; when hes angry he gets flustered and can't talk right. It's hilarious to watch.

"You will most certainly not be sleeping on the ride there." He was looking down now, eying the shirt I had in my hands.

"Well..." I waited, swaying gently.

"What?" He raised one dark eyebrow.

"I wasn't sure if you were going to stand here and watch me change or go make some toast or something?"

"Oh." He looked like he was about to choke before he rushed from the room, closing the door behind him.

I shook my head and stripped off my pajamas. These days... Sometimes Quil could be so odd.


	2. Cars and Quil Redone

Thank you all so much for the reviews! You guys are groovy bananas. (Little sisters favorite phrase) No worries, I'm still working on my other fic, Roots. Next chapter coming asap.

* * *

"Are you sleeping?" Quil's voice floated through my subconscious.

"Of course I am." I grumbled sarcastically. "Don't you think you should let me sleep, though? I mean, we've been in Seattle for the entire day and now I'm tired." I turned to him and smiled sleepily.

He laughed and rolled down my window, allowing the cool night air to blow in my face.

"You've been up for just over ten hours. I think you should stay awake for the ride home. Besides, you snore." He poked me in the side as he said this, making me squirm.

"And you've been up since when? Four this morning?" I grabbed his hand, holding it at bay from my ribs.

"Five." He admitted, focusing on the road.

I looked down at my hand, still gripping his. For a minute I was lost in a fantasy of Quil and I. Holding hands. Being something more than what we were now.

"So. I thought we talked about those shirts." His vision didn't stray from the road an iota.

"We did. Too bad I like them, isn't it."

"I just don't think you need to dress so... exposing." He furrowed his brow a little.

"Huh. I don't think its exposing at all. Maybe that cute cut-off that we saw today-"

"Don't even go there." He cut me off mid-sentence.

I grinned and slid down in my seat, quickly returning to my earlier thoughts.

"Claire? Are you feeling alright?" Quil wiggled his hand out of mine easily and pressed his burning palm to my forehead.

"As if you could feel any change in my temperature." I said, removing his hand from my head and holding it in my hand again, letting our combined hands swing between the seats of his car.

I looked down at our hands, feeling my pulse increase drastically. His hand was dark and broad, enveloping my tiny light tan colored hand. His callused thumb rested just over the scar that ran across my knuckles; proof that I had decked a kid with braces.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"What? Yeah. I'm fine." I said, whipping my head around and staring out my window. "Why do you keep asking?"

"Because you have this glazed look in your eye and your pulse is racing."

I ripped my hand away from his, blushing so hard I thought my head would swell and drop off.

"If you're sure." He said, shrugging and gripping the steering wheel with both hands now.

"I'm sure." My eyes shifted quickly to his hand, feeling an ache pass through my chest. I wished I hadn't let it go.

"Fifteen, eh?" He looked over at me and smiled my smile.

"It's no big deal." I grinned back, rolling my eyes inwardly at him. I knew exactly what he was doing.

When things go too... interesting between us- even if it is just holding hands- Quil feels the need to remind me of my age. I always argue that fifteen and twenty-ish aren't that far apart. He points out that there's a huge difference between someone who's fourteen and someone who's in their twenties.

Sometimes he can be so picky.

But he had given me the smile he only reserves for me. Not even my sister- Amy the Maneater- has been able to get it out of him. It's the crooked grin, where raises one eyebrow and his dark eyes dance.

"No big deal," He mocked. "On second thought, you should get some rest. I'll wake you up when we get to Forks."

"I'm not tired anymore." I sat up a little straighter in my seat, willing myself to stay awake.

"Sure you're not."

In the end I did fall asleep on the drive home. I can remember someone unbuckling my seat belt and warm hands pulling me gently out of the car. Being surrounded by heat before they set me on my bed and pulled fresh covers around me.

It could have been my imagination, but I can clearly recall him pressing his lips to my forehead and whispering something to me before he walked out.

The last time Quil tucked me in I was six.

"We're late!" My sister screamed from outside my bedroom, her fist hammering on the door.

By the way she had been going at it I think she was quite intent on breaking it down.

"Would you cut that out?" I opened the door so quickly she almost fell into my room. "I only have one door."

"If you would get out here on time I wouldn't have to resort to such barbaric techniques." She crossed her arms, looking me over with a cynical eye.

"What?" I asked, immediately regretting it.

"Speaking of barbarians." She coughed gingerly into her manicured hand and took in my outfit again. "You are in high school now. Don't you think you could take it a step up?"

I looked at my sister. She was only three years older than I was, and thought that because she was seventeen she had all authority. Perfection leaked from her pores.

Amy was just over 5'6 and slender. Her hair was light brown, professionally highlighted with streaks of blond and hanging down to her back in large, soft curls, framing her heart shaped face. She had perfectly round, warm brown eyes, lined with lashings of black mascara and talcum powder. A slightly curved, pert nose and naturally full lips that had been induced with at least a tube of lip gloss. With her matching purple sweater set and khaki miniskirt, my sister was a schoolgirl fantasy.

Standing next to her at a whopping 5'4 I felt awkward and defective. While she was soft and curvy I was skinny and without the hope of anything more than a B-cup. My hair was dirty brown and poker straight. Curling irons would never cooperate with my hair; not that I ever bothered.

Other than the radical body differences, our faces were slightly similar. Our eyes and noses were identical, but hers made all the more gratifying by then routine make-up she wore everyday.

My mouth was bigger, too. And secretly I loved the fact that I never had to compare myself to a goldfish like I did with my sister.

"Claire," She tilted her head gently to one side and smiled pitifully at me. "Someday someone could very easily fall for your charming little nose or your chest. You have cute little breasts when you don't insist on swathing them in such dark materials."

I wrinkled by nose and tugged on my zip-up sweatshirt. Nothing to make you feel self-conscious like an older sister.

"Maybe some Friday I could skip movie night and drive you down to Port. We could get you some new clothes and a dye all those dark bits right out of your hair. You could look really superlative."

Not only is she drop-dead gorgeous, shes on the honor role. Not that I couldn't be if I tried, but I just never cared enough about school.

"I don't think that's necessary. I'm waiting for that guy who isn't totally centered on my nose or any other nice body parts I might have. I want one who's gonna take the whole package."

Amy looked less than convinced, but I quickly reminded her of the time and her rule on getting to class ten minutes before it starts. Thankfully, this got her moving and I was halfway out the door before I heard her.

"Good luck with that."

* * *

No worries, fellow Quil/Claire lovers. They will get into many, many more potentially awkward discussions/situations in the following chapters. Suggestions? Bring it on. :) 


	3. Kissing Lessons

Loving the encouragement! Hopefully this chapter explains some of the comments you guys had.

Kiddo

* * *

School that day was hell. By my last period class, I was not only ready for school day to be over, but also ready to finish my Freshman year entirely. I was sick of sitting through class and having teachers trying to teach me things that I already knew.

Not that I would ever mention it to anyone, though. I had made that mistake before and it ended up getting me transferred into high school halfway through the year. I could take two more weeks of total damnation.

"Hey, Claire." Amy poked her head around my doorway, brandishing a mascara wand in one hand. "Are you going to be here for a bit? Some of the girls and I are going back to the school to paint props for prom and Mom's expecting an important call. When it comes, can you take it?"

"I don't plan on moving anytime soon." I told her, not bothering to look at her.

"Alright. Remember not to play with matches. Catch you later." She pulled her head away, humming lightly.

I groaned lightly after she left. Don't play with matches? What did she think I was going to do?

As much as I loved Amy, I couldn't help but feel most of the time she was trying to show me up.

After her humming dissipated, I grappled for a hold on my beside table and pulled myself into a sitting position. Crossing my legs, I glanced at the wooden stand beside me and pulled down the first picture frame I saw.

The photo it contained was one of my parents when they were first married. They were standing on the beach, my father's huge grin took up half his face while my mother stood beside him, beaming timidly. Her Native American heritage showed clearly through in the snapshot. Silky black hair combed straight to her waist, dark eyes and even darker skin compared to the white color of her dress. She was short and slender. The only way to describe the way she looked was delicate.

The picture reveled that my father was the complete opposite. He was tall and incredibly pale. With his curly blond hair, rosy cheeks and baby blue eyes- that my sister and I both inherited- he looked like a little kid in a mans body.

I smiled down at the photo before placing it back on the stand and climbing off my bed. Since I was two or three, my parents became workaholics. I ate dinner with my mom every night, but my father worked at an office suppliers company and only came home on the weekends.

It's probably why I've become so attached to Quil. He's been taking care of my sister and I for as long as I can remember. Even though we haven't needed a babysitter in years hes still here for me whenever I need him and occasionally when the last thing I need is him.

I can't even keep secrets from Quil. Somehow he just _knows._

I didn't bother to look in the hallway mirror on my way to the kitchen, I knew what I would see. A startling clash of both my parents genes thrown into an awkward-looking teenage girl.

The dark skin and light eyes made Amy look intriguing and exotic. It made me look like someone who fell asleep on the beach.

I paused halfway down the hall and spun around, glancing at myself in the mirror. Maybe it wasn't so bad. Maybe I could even be pretty like Amy if I just...

A loud knocking on the door interrupted my thoughts before they could run away with me.

"It's open, Quil!" I called, marching through the rest of the hall in my quest for the refrigerator. "What to eat?" I asked the fridge, digging through all the low fat yogurt in search of something good. I was so desperate I would settle for a pudding cup. Just a measly pudding cup.

I had finally wrestled off the top of the container and was about to dig my spoon into the wiggling chocolate goodness when someones voice caused me to drop my snack- and watch it clatter across the wooden floor- in complete horror.

"Who's Quil?" Jackson asked, crossing his very nice arms over his equally nice torso.

"Uh..." I stood in shock, unable to believe that he was here.

Just over a week ago he had tried to kiss me and Quil had interrupted us just before anything happened. After that I thought he would never want anything to do with me again.

"Are you looking for Amy? Cause shes not here right now. I think you could catch her if you checked by the school, though. I know shes there somewhere. You know I think I have her cell phone number and if you just hold on one second I'll go find it." I shut up abruptly.

I was babbling. He knew it.

"I didn't come here to see Amy, I came to see you." He spoke slowly, smiling at me in a way that I thought would make me melt.

"Really?" I subconsciously compared his smile to Quil's. Not as nice, but still completely acceptable. More than acceptable.

"Yeah." He pushed off the counter he had been leaning on and stepped towards me. "I feel kinda bad for what happened last time we were... hanging out. I wanted to see if you were up to try again? You know, just relaxing and whatnot."

"Yeah. That'd be awesome." I managed to say without my heart exploding.

I was acting like a tool, but somehow Jackson didn't mind. He took my hand, still smiling and pulled me gently back down the hall.

"Let's just make sure nothing interrupts us this time." He was still smiling at me, his hazel eyes glued to mine as he reached out to lock the front door.

Somewhere deep inside I was shaking my head at his folly. There was no way that a locked door would keep Quil from spoiling the moment. I even had doubts about a brick wall stopping him.

Never the less, I let Jackson pull me down the hall, my eyes taking in everything from his light gray sweater pulling across his chest to the way his jeans hugged his hips and were worn in all the right places. His brown hair was messed up, giving him a rugged look. I didn't mind it, despite the fact he had probably spent more time on his hair than I had on mine this morning.

"Is this you room?" He asked, stopping at the light wooden door that I had hung a _Fight Club_ poster on just a few weeks ago.

"Yeah, thats mine." I muttered, blushing again.

"Nice choice." He commented and pushed open the door.

I thanked my lucky stars that my mother had forced me to clean it yesterday. There were no piles of dirty clothes laying on the floor or any panties sticking out from under my bed, waiting to pop up and potentially ruin my life.

I turned an even deeper red when he let go of my hand and sat down on my bed, looking completely out of place. Mentally I ran through a list of people that might check on me and sighed in relief when I realized none of them would come over for at least two hours.

Jackson patted the spot next to him, his face suddenly serious. I sat slowly, wishing I had worn something a little more feminine, or at least done something with my hair.

"Hey," He spoke in a murmurer, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Hi there." I felt my heart rate pick up suddenly, then stop abruptly when his lips were inches from mine.

"You've never done this before, have you?"

"No." I shook my head slightly, embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it, then." He whispered before his lips met mine.

My heart began again, beating double time. Kissing was _nice. _

I'm sure he thought it was as just as nice as I did, because suddenly he was holding my face in his hands and allowing the tip of his tongue to slip into my mouth. He didn't even seem to mind that I wasn't wearing a skit and the only make-up I had on was chapstick.

Everything was going wonderfully- his hands had moved to my back, cradling me against his chest- until a thump reverberated through the house, making us jump apart like scared rabbits.

"What the hell?" Jackson stood up as the pounding continued.

"Claire? Why is the door locked? And who's car is that?" A muffled voice came from outside, stopping my heart for a completely different reason.

"Oh, God. Quil."

So much for at least two hours.

* * *

Oh, ugh. Don't you hate it when that happens? XD.

Review and I'll trade you for another chapter.


	4. Break Down

I was so close to using Thrushflight's opening for this, but I decided not to just yet. It was a close call, though. Thank you so much for suggesting it:) I hope you don't mind I used a few parts from it! If so tell me and I'll take them out.

-Kiddo

* * *

I wanted to die. Quil is yelling he's counting to ten then breaking down the door while the boy I've been head-over-heels for for more than two years and just kissed me is asking me if thats the same guy as last time.

And I wanted to die.

"There is no good solution, is there?" I whispered into my hands, my face stuffed into my palms.

"Clarie, is wasn't kidding when I said you have ten seconds to answer me!" Quil growled from outside.

I looked from my palms to Jackson and winced slightly. He looked back at me, his eyes wide in confusion.

"Sorry," I whispered to Jackson, truly meaning it. "Quil! Most people lock their doors, you know!" I called back, standing up.

"Claire?" Quil asked, the relief in his voice made me feel impossibly guilty.

"Yeah, it's me. Hold on, alright?" I turned back to Jackson. "Listen, this guy... He kinda looks out for me and I mean he can be a bit pushy, I know, but he really cares about whats best for me."

"Whats best for you? He just threatened to break down your front door!" Jackson said in a loud stage whisper. "Don't you think thats taking it a little far?"

"If you knew him you wouldn't think near as much of it." I tried to say this convincingly.

"Is there a _guy_ in there?" Quil's voice suddenly filled the house.

"Oh, man. That isn't the guy, right?" Jackson suddenly didn't look as enthused to criticize him as he had before.

In fact, he looked a little scared.

"Thats it." Quil muttered.

I heard something heavy pushing against the door and raced to get it open before he went through it.

"Quil!" I scorned, planting my hands on my hips. "What in the world do you think you're doing?"

"Move." Quil ordered, starting past me.

"Whoa there, buddy." I threw my arms around his waist and dug my heels into the floor.

As if that did me any good. He pulled me along without any effort; as if I were the tail on a kite.

"I'm going to kill him." Quil strode down the hallway, the door to my room looming closer and closer.

"Why?" I asked, still tugging.

I figured playing stupid was my best bet in this situation. As he drug me, I silently prayed that Jackson had come up with something better.

To everyones relief, when Quil had finally reached the door, Jackson was sitting on my floor, a Geology book spread out in front of him. He had also straightened his clothes and smoothed his hair back into its orderly mess.

"Heres your problem, Clarie. Theres a difference between basaltic and granitic magma. Thats why those volcanic eruptions in Hawaii never kill anyone." Jackson looked up at Quil and I, my arms still wrapped tightly around his waist. "Hello." He said, feigning surprise.

"Err... Well." Quil said, baffled by the sudden turn of events.

"Jackson was just helping me study for my Earth Dynamics quiz tomorrow." I piped up, intent on carrying on this charade.

"I think its time I get home." Jackson said, standing up and placing the text book on my bed.

"Thanks for helping me. I'll walk you out." I unwound myself from Quil and hurried out the door after Jackson.

Quil was still standing in my bedroom, complete confusion written in every feature on his face.

"I didn't know you were so into volcanoes." I told Jackson when we were far enough away.

"I took the class last year. It was the only thing I could remember." He grinned down at me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders after a quick glance to make sure no one was watching.

"Thanks anyways."

"Not a problem." He stopped when we reached his car and pulled me around to the other side so we were hidden. He let his arm fall from my shoulders to wrap it around my waist, dragging me towards him so he could put both arms around me. "I've been thinking, though."

"Yeah? What about?" I whispered, my heart speeding up as soon as his skin touched mine in that way.

"I'm thinking from now on we should do the studying at my house."

"I think thats a good idea." I told him, trying to breathe evenly.

"Me too." He pressed his lips to mine and climbed into his car as if we did this every night. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." He said and pulled out of my driveway, leaving me alone to deal with Quil.

I walked back to the house slowly, letting the dreading sense overwhelm me. It wasn't a pleasant feeling.

"Who was he?" Quil asked, looking much calmer than he had a few minutes ago.

"I go to school with him. He's just helping me study for my Geo exam." I said, settling next to him on the couch. I felt like a horrible, dirty person lying to him and for a fraction of a second I thought about telling him the truth and dealing with the consequences.

"Just some guy from school?" His dark eyebrows were raised.

"Yeah." I nodded my head along with this.

"Just some guy who wanted to get under your shirt." Quil muttered, his eyes glued to the floor.

"He was not!" I screamed, suddenly flying to my feet, my cheeks burning. How could he even say that?

"You don't know what goes on in guys heads. Especially that one's." He met my eyes, his burning.

"I'm going to be fifteen in a week, Quil. If I want to kiss some guy I think it's perfectly rational!"

"I thought you said you were studying."

"I'm just saying if someday I did!" I argued, exasperated.

Every time I fought with Quil it felt like someone had plunged their hand into my ribcage and was squeezing my heart.

"And how old is this guy?"

"I don't know. Seventeen, maybe eighteen." I brushed my toes along the floor. It was my turn to look down.

"Eighteen!" He threw his arms up in disbelief, "I changed my mind! He doesn't want to get under your shirt! He clearly wants in your pants!"

I think he realized what he was saying the exact moment I did, because we both stared at each other for a second in shock before averting our gazes to opposite corners of the room.

I buried my face into my hands, trying to hide the tears springing to my eyes.

"Claire..." He said, lurching to his feet in a graceful motion for such a large person.

"I-I-I don't w-wanna talk ab-b-bout i-i-it." I sniffled, dejection hitting the pit of my stomach.

"Oh, Claire." He took a step towards me and reached one hand out before pulling it back quickly. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Yes, y-y-you did." I whispered before turning and fleeing towards my room.

"Claire," He said my name softly, catching me around my waist before I could slam the door in his face. "I'm so sorry."

I broke down, tears drawing rivers in my cheeks. Quil sat on my bed with me, his huge arms wrapped around my shoulders and cradled me against him. I pressed my back to his chest; he felt wonderfully solid. After a few minutes and three more chocked sobs, I finally calmed down.

It was too much work to stay mad at Quil for long.

* * *

And thats just the beginning. I got this out tonight just because of all the awesome stuff you guys had to say. 


	5. It

You guys are incredible. I wish I could give you all your own Quil. I know you all hate Jackson and think she should be with Quil, but you have to understand this story is just starting out. And how much fun would it be if Claire didn't stress Quil out every once in awhile? Hah. The next chapter will be _so_ much better. Promise.

-Kiddo

* * *

I shifted under Quil's embrace, starting to feel uncomfortably hot. The air conditioning was on and my ceiling fan was running, but my shirt was still beginning to stick to my back from the heat.

"Quil?" I whispered, trying to turn my head enough to look at him. "Are you sleeping?"

The muffled groan that came in reply told me everything I needed to know. I felt the guilt flow back through my belly and twist up to my heart. He had obviously been out late last night and up early this morning, but had come over anyways to make sure I was okay. To make matters worse, when he got here I had been barricaded in my bedroom with a guy he threatened to turn into a eunuch once.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and pressed my face into the muscle in his arm, putting a stop to more tears before they started. I inhaled, breathing in his musky scent of ocean air and pine. He smelled wonderful, and I was taking advantage of this now since he would never permit this sort of touching when he was conscious.

"Claire! Are you home?"

Quil flew up, startled. His arms were locked around me in a defensive position. Looking down at me sleepily he mumbled, "Your mom's home."

"I know." I said, wishing I could reach up my hands and smooth out the small tufts his hair had devolved during his nap. I tried to squirm out of his arms and he released me as soon as he realized what I was trying to do.

"You should have woke me up." He muttered, following me out the door.

"You aren't getting much sleep these days. I figured I'd let you take a break." I grinned at the bleary way he was rubbing his eyes; he looked like a giant puppy.

"Hey, honey." My mom walked over to us, looking hassled from her day at work. She hadn't even bothered to change out of her suit yet. "Hello, Quil. Been sleeping?" She asked, her smile stretching out over her face.

I don't mean to sound cocky or anything, but my mom adores Quil. She doesn't care that he hangs around or eats us out of house and home. She loves the fact that someones here to look out for Amy and I, but it could also have something to do with his smile.

"Just a little." Quil said, flashing her a grin and falling into the nearest chair.

"For a couple hours." I stared at him, quite amazed he hadn't gone straight through it and hit the floor.

"Did you do anything other than sleep?" She asked, chopping up something that looked like seaweed.

Quil glanced at me and raised his eyebrows while I stared back with as much dignity as I could manage.

"Oh, just some homework. Claire has a Geology exam in a few days."

I gulped, not meeting either of their gazes. I knew Quil was going to give me hell about being alone with a guy later. I wasn't looking forward to our next private conversation.

"That's nice. Quil, would you grab me that bowl from the cupboard?" The seaweed-looking pile was finished and she was now starting on some sort of potato.

It's amazing that Mom buys into everything so easily. We could have been fooling around in my bedroom for the last three hours (I wish) and she would have believed whatever we said we had been doing.

"Did anyone call for me today?" Into the bowl went the green mess and potatoes.

"Not that I know of. Amy went to the school to help with something. School spirit or whatever." I told her, biting my nails. "She should be home before dinner, though."

"Oh, thats good. You should get involved in some after school activities, Claire. You could meet different people, make new friends."

"Ah. Sounds great." I lied, shifting in my chair,

My mother was really into having loads of best friends and slumber parties, doing each others hair and that sort of thing. I would rather shoot myself in the foot, and then eat it. I had Quil and Delia. They were all the friends I needed.

"Yeah, Claire is already has after school activities with her new friend." Quil stuck in, causing me to flush slightly.

"Oh?" My mother turned around, one fist on her hip.

"I study too much to join the volleyball team, Mom." I rolled my eyes, wishing I could reach over and punch Quil. I doubted that it would hurt him, but it would make me feel a whole lot better.

"Well, just keep it in mind." She said absentmindedly.

"Can I help you with anything, Jill?" Quil asked, taking over stirring whatever was in the bowl.

"Thank you." She let it go without a fight. "If you've got this whole thing under control I think I'll go take a shower."

As soon as she was out of hearing I stood up and walked over to Quil, ready to let him have it for almost ratting me out. Unfortunately he beat me to it.

"If I find you alone in this house with some guy ever again, I will personally make sure you never leave it." He stated, not even turning around.

"Yeah? What are you going to do? Lock me in my room?" I snorted. He would never go that far.

"That is exactly what I would do." He continued to stir.

"I'd sneak out at night." I threatened.

"I'd drag you back and tie you to your bed."

"I highly doubt that." Again, I _wish._

"Do you? Go ahead and try. I don't like this Jackson guy, Claire. Hes not good for you." He pointed the spoon he was using at me, a serious look on his face.

"How would you know?" I demanded, hoping maybe he would slip and tell me something.

"I'm a guy. I was his age once. I _know._"

"You're insane. Not all guys want the same thing." He was hitting low, but I wasn't going to cry with my mom here and he was taking advantage of that. Quil wanted a fair fight. He couldn't stand tears.

"True. But this one... that _is_ what he wants. Stop glaring at me like that. Maybe not the only thing, but most definitely the main thing. And I'll tell you this now; I don't care if you don't like what I'm saying. He is older than you and way more experienced." He tossed the spoon in the sink and rested his hip against the counter.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded, crossing my arms childishly. I felt incredibly uncomfortable having this conversation with him.

"What do you think I'm talking about? Jesus Christ, Claire! Even if you don't think so, you are incredibly attractive and you look much older than fourteen."

I felt a slight flutter in my chest despite my annoyance with him. He had called me attractive. It was a step.

"I'm almost fifteen. And besides, he isn't like that."

"Like what, Claire? You don't think he'd jump you if he had the chance?"

"Would you stop being so vulgar?" I clenched my teeth together. The fluttering in my heart came to an abrupt halt.

"I'm sorry, what would you like me to tell you? That sex isn't on his mind the minute he sees you?"

"Cut it out!" I finally gave up and turned away, headed towards the living room. The only thing I could imagine more awkward than talking to Quil about what guys want, was actually discussing sex with him. I had no plan to let it go that far.

I threw myself down onto the couch and switched on the TV, flipping through channels without a pause. I had gotten into more arguments with Quil in the past week than I had in my whole life. What was up with him? Was it the fact that I was fifteen and growing up? I shook my head and stopped at the shopping channel, watching the two women auction off the little trinkets without any real interest.

I was still staring at the screen when Amy walked in, flirting with Quil in the kitchen for a brief moment before she sat down gently on the seat next to me.

"Why so melancholy? I would surely be happier if I were in your shoes." She said, flashing me one of her secretive smiles.

"About what?" I looked at her and noted the way she had pulled her hair back and changed into a pair of gauchos and a tank for the rest of the night.

Sometimes I refused to believe I was related to her. Everything she did was delicate and feminine. When ever I tried to be either of those I ended up looking like a tool.

"About Jackson, of course! So, tell me all about it."

"How do you know?" My gaze snapped to her face, but she looked back at me innocently.

"Everyone knows. The boy is big news. So dish."

"We were studying," I raised my eyebrows, hoping she would catch on without alerting Quil to it, "And then Quil got here and Jackson went home." I shifted my eyes back to the TV. Amy and I never had girl-talks. What was wrong with her?

"Oh...Well, no biggie, right? When are you going to see him again?" He gaze skittered to the kitchen before it locked back on me. "Don't worry about him. Hes probably just worried his little Claire is growing up."

"I don't know. Quil doesn't want me to see him." I grumbled.

"Who cares what Quil thinks? Jackson is red-hot. Why don't you go see him tonight?" She asked eagerly.

"Like I said before. Quil." Even after all my talk, I honestly didn't know if I wanted to see Jackson again. At least not so soon.

"You have to be kidding me. Alright," She paused for a moment, frowning. "I'll tell you what. Come to my room after dinner, then sneak out my window. It's right next to the road. It would take you, like, ten minutes to get to Jacksons if you hurried." When I glanced into the kitchen she winked at me, "Don't worry. He'll never know."

"Sounds great." I whispered as quietly as I could. But instead of feeling excited, I felt sick. Amy's words played over and over in my mind _'He'll never know.'_

I glared at her sourly, but the lure of disobeying Quil was too much.

"And hey, whats he going to do if he catches you? Sit on you until you say 'uncle'?" She rolled her eyes and took the remote from me.

Little did she know that was exactly what he would do if he caught me... To a certain degree, of course.

* * *

If you guys are encouraging enough, I do happen to have some extra time tonight. Maybe enough time to write another chapter? We shall see! Message me any suggestions you guys have! 


	6. Late Night Jail Bust

Oh, man... You guys are incredible! (if I haven't already said that enough). I want all of you to know I take time to read everything you say and plan on putting it somewhere in my story. I do have one major question, though. 'Should I add a chapter through Quil's eyes or keep it a mystery?' Think it over and get back to me! I don't know how good this chapter will be...

-Kiddo

* * *

"I cannot believe I am doing this." I muttered, throwing off my covers and climbing out of bed. It had taken me hours to convince Quil I was asleep. It's like he knew that I was planning on sneaking out, so he sat guard in my armchair until he was sure I was zonked out. 

I yanked off my bedclothes,stuffing them back in the drawer and reaching for the first pair of jeans I saw. I hoped they were clean as I yanked them on, followed by a white thermal and red short short sleeved shirt. I had just taken a shower and my hair was still slightly damp, but as long as I didn't stink I could deal with a cold scalp.

Making sure to avoid the creaky spots I crept across my floor, digging out a pair of socks and red sneakers. I would wait until I got to Amy's room to put them on; they made too much noise against the hard floors. As a last bid of reassurance I piled a few pieces of clothing under my blankets, trying to make them as life-like as possible. It wouldn't fool him for a minute.

I pressed my ear to the crack Quil had left open when he walked out and listened for the slightest hint that someone was waiting outside it. I couldn't hear anything and the hallway was dark so I slid through cautiously, making my way to the room at the end of the hall and my ticket to freedom.

I didn't bother to knock on Amy's door before opening the door as little as I had to and slipping through. She was sitting on her bed, flipping through her new Cosmo when I arrived and she smiled delightfully when she saw me.

"You look... like you." She said quietly, but still smiling. "Thankfully Jackson seems to like the way you dress. Something about there being more mystery behind all the layers." She stood up and tip-toed over to her vanity, pulling a few products off the top and wrestling me into a chair so she could apply them. "I just can't let you go looking like a complete ruffian, though. Just a few things, Claire. No need to get so upset."

"Wheres Quil?" I asked as she fiddled around with my eyelashes.

"As far as I know he went home. What was he doing in your room for all that time, anyways? Telling you a bedtime story?"

"Making sure I was sleeping."

"Oh, Quil. I wish he would just stop worrying about you and go out there and get some. He's such a babe."

"What?" I pulled away from her hands.

"You know what I mean." When I shot her a look she went on, "He's such handsome guy. It's especially cute when he fusses over you. I hope some girl out there can comprehend that. Too bad he's so picky." She pulled my face back into her professional grasp and then let it go, smiling smugly at her work.

I glanced in the mirror, unable to tell too much of a difference. My eyelashes were longer, fuller, darker. I had some color in my cheeks and a touch of eyeliner. I looked more like Amy than I was comfortable with.

"Now," She said, walking over to her window and prying it open. "Remember to be home before three and don't let him past second base."

"Second base? What the hell are you talking about?" I knew, but somehow acknowledging it would be worse than pretending I didn't have a clue.

"Keep your shirt on, alright? I don't have time to explain everything to you right now."

"Alright, alright." I finished putting my shoes on and climbed through the window, wincing as it gave an ominous creek.

"Don't worry, hes halfway across town by now." She encouraged, beaming like the proud older sister she was. "I'll leave your window unlocked. Have fun and remember all the details. When you get back I'll elucidate everything for you." She winked and closed the window behind me, now getting ready for bed herself.

I tucked my chin and started forward briskly. It might have been nearing summer, but that didn't mean anything when it got dark in Forks. The walk chilled me and I felt a new sense of eagerness to get to Jackson's house. At least when I got there I would be warm; hopefully in more than one way.

I peered through the trees before sprinting quickly across the open road. As I reached the edge of the second side of the forest, the memories of my phone call today raced into my mind.

* * *

"Jackson?" I had asked the phone, my voice quaky. 

"Hey, Claire. I was hoping I'd hear from you. Did Amy give you my number?" His smooth voice came through the receiver.

"Yeah, she did. Listen, I was thinking if you weren't doing anything tonight..." I trailed off, too shy to continue.

"Did I want to continue our lessons?" He finished my sentence for me.

"Well, the thing is... You know that guy from today, right?"

"No worries. As long as you don't invite him along."

"Tonight, then?" I asked, taking a deep breath.

"See you soon, Claire."

* * *

I emerged from the trees, turning down a small path without paying any real attention to my surroundings. I knew Jackson's house was about a mile away from the school; I walked by it everyday until Amy got her license and started driving us. 

The path stopped subtlety, and I glanced up, the two-story house looming in front of me. I stopped walking and tried to calm down. All the breath left my body.

The reason my pulse was racing wasn't because I was excited to see Jackson. My heart wouldn't slow down because I felt guilty for betraying Quil.

"Quil," I moaned softly, both anger and regret filling me at the same time. This was beyond despicable. I would go home, call Jackson and tell him I wasn't coming then crawl back into bed and no one would be any the wiser. It was probably my smartest idea yet.

I raced back across the road, the guilt easing from my body with each step I took back towards the house. It only took my half the time it had to get to his house when I was running.

My window was unlocked, as Amy had promised. I shoved it up with arms that were shaking with relief. I was calm as I gripped both sides of the window, ready to drag myself in. I was completely home free...

Right up until two gigantic hands grabbed my upper arms from the window and yanked me through as if I were a rag doll. I didn't even have time to scream in surprise when one of the hands came down over my mouth and I was staring up into the eyes of a very angry looking Quil.

* * *

This seemed like a good place to stop for now, even though it makes it a short chapter. I know, I know, but I just couldn't have her actually kiss Jackson again. (Don't worry, I promise he gets whats coming to him). As silly as this sounds I've already started typing up the next chapter. Helpful reviews, anyone? 


	7. Young and Old

Absolutely awe-inspiring reviews, all of you. I'm getting a little writers block, so I don't know how much longer it will be until the next chapter... Message me your ideas. I'd love to hear them.

Couldn't do this without you guys.

-Kiddo

* * *

"Do you have any idea what you just put me through?" Quil demanded, removing his hand from my mouth and gripping my upper arm again. "Sam calls me and I leave for _less than an hour _and what do you do? You _disappear._" 

"Quil, wait. You don't understand. It's not what you think." I hurried to get the jumble of words out of my mouth, wanting desperately to explain what had really happened. How I had been influenced by my horrible slut of a sister and how I really hadn't gone to see Jackson. I wanted to tell him that when someone orders me to do something, I do the complete opposite because I'm just a stupid teenager.

"I don't understand?" He thundered, his hands giving me a soft shake as they held onto my arms. "What do you mean it's not what I think? I think that you were off gallivanting through town at night to see some guy! Do you know what could have happened to you?" He gave me another little shake. "I came back to check on you and_ I couldn't find you_! Next time I leave I'll tie you to your bed!"

"Would you keep your voice down? Do you want to wake up my mother?" I stalled, searching franticly for an explanation that made sense.

"Shes on her way to Seattle with your sister, remember? She asked me to keep an eye on you. " He in spat anger and released me, stalking to my desk and slamming his fists down on top of it.

"I-I-I-" I stuttered out before clearing my throat and trying again. His pain was my pain, I had to put an end to it. "I didn't go see him. I mean, I went to see him, but I never got there." My breathing was ragged. I needed him to understand. "Quil, did you hear me?"

"You know that he isn't the most dangerous thing out there, don't you?" He spun around and in a single stride he was in front of me again, radiating heat from all directions. "There are so many worse things than a sex obsessed eighteen-year-old boy." His eyes roved over me quickly, then again, this time more carefully.

"Quil, I don't understand what you're saying. Nothing happened to me." I assured him carefully. He looked like he was going to crack.

"I could have lost you." He said suddenly as recognition hit him. His face flashed from anger to horror before I could register either emotion.

"What do you mean you could have lost me? Why don't you ever tell me anything!" I asked furiously.

The sudden change of events threw me off completely.

"I could have lost you." He whispered again, and suddenly my feet weren't touching the floor anymore. He had wrapped his massive arms around me and yanked me up into a bone-crushing hug, in quite the same way he had drug me through the window earlier.

All my questions fell away as his hands slid down to my waist, but still held me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in the divot his collar bone made. My breasts were pressed up against his chest muscles, and our thighs were crushed together with the same force. His body molded to mine perfectly, as if it was made to fit. I felt heart pounding through my ribcage in response to his reaction and I'm sure by the proximity of our bodies, he could feel it, too.

If this was how he was going to react every time I snuck out of the house, I would definitely plan on doing so more often.

If I just turned my head to the side I could almost kiss him...But all too soon it was over. He was letting me slide down the rest of his body until my feet touched the floor. I was happy to note that his breathing sounded just as irregular as mine had, although it could have just been from worry.

"Claire, Claire, Claire, Claire, Claire." He repeated my name over and over again. "Whats wrong with me?" He mussed, picking me up and setting me back down on my bed. "You're too young." He tugged off my shoes gently, tossing them into the far corner of my room.

"What do you mean I'm too young? What aren't you telling me? I want to know!" I demanded, slightly annoyed that he had let me go. I had wanted to stay like that forever. My body crushed into his, feeling hot and cold and eager and frightened all at once.

"I'll tell you soon." He picked me up under my arms and turned down my sheets, tucking me in as if I were a small child again.

"No, I want to know _now._ Whatever you're keeping from me, it's big, isn't it?" I grabbed one of his wrists when he turned to walk away.

"Yes," He plucked my hand off his arm as if it was a flower petal. "But you'll understand soon enough." He walked over to my window and locked it, pulling the curtains closed so no moonlight spilled into my room.

"Quil?" I muttered, scared by his panic earlier. Something didn't feel right. "Will you stay?"

"Go to sleep, Claire." He whispered, planting a kiss on my forehead and sitting back down in his chair. "I won't let anything happen to you."

I thought I heard his voice one more time before exhaustion took me over.

"I always stay."

* * *

I sat in one of the wooden chairs surrounding the kitchen table, my knees pulled up to my chin. I rested my cup of coffee over them, my fingers tracing the rim of the mug. I had been up for an hour now, but still hadn't done anything except pour myself something to drink. I was too deep in thought. 

Quil had gone sometime early this morning, leaving a note promising me that he would be back. I closed my eyes and rested my cheek on the back of my chair. When he got back I was going to ask him what he wouldn't tell me last night. What was I too young for? Too young to know? I wanted answers to everything.

I stretched my cramped legs and stood up slowly. A shower sounded delightful now, but I knew I was just convincing myself to do something to pass the time. I couldn't just sit here and wait, I would go mad.

The bathroom door firmly locked, I stripped out of last nights clothes, gasping in slight shock when I saw the bruises on both of my upper arms from where Quil had grabbed me and pulled me in the window. They were light purple, already starting to fade out from my skin. I put it out of my mind as soon as I stepped into the shower. The heat from the burning water reminded me briefly of Quil's reaction last night and I blushed in spite of myself.

I dried off slowly, wincing when I accidentally bumped either of my new bruises. Shaking my head I checked the hallway was clear before walking to my bedroom. I wasn't like I'd never had a bruise before, I knew what it felt like. But somehow this went to a new level pain, one filled with too much emotion. It didn't matter that he hadn't meant, to or that the bruises were on my arms; they hurt my heart.

I glared around my room, brushing the feelings away. He would never have hurt me on purpose. I found clean jeans, even though they were a pair Amy had forced me into buying. They felt too tight around my thighs and backside, but I couldn't afford to be picky. No one had bothered to do laundry for at least two weeks. I pulled on a white v-neck tee and wiggled it so it wasn't twisted around my hips in the wrong way. It was the second time I had to wear the same bra, but that didn't matter. I highly doubted anyone else would ever find out. And even of they did, that would probably be the last thing on my mind.

I was drying my hair when I heard him call out my name softly. I jumped up and pulled a gray hoodie from the floor, pulling it around me and zipping it up halfway. It was a subconscious gesture to hide the marks on my arms.

"I'm coming." I called out, padding softly into the living room.

He was pacing in front of the couch, wearing a pair of cut-offs and a black teeshirt. His hair hadn't been cut for a very long time and the mess of it looked as if he had been running his fingers through it. His feet were bare, as always. I had never seen him wear shoes unless we were going out of town.

"Are you..." I looked him over in disbelief, "Quil, whats wrong?" He was never this jumpy.

"Claire." He walked over to me and grabbed my arm, pulling me over to the couch, "Just sit down, alright? I need to explain this to you all at once and I need you to not ask any questions."

"Alright, whats so important?" I tried to act casually.

"You know I'm not... You know the old legends? The Quileute ones?" He was pacing again, wearing holes in the floor.

"Yes, of course. I heard them after we moved to La Push."

"What do you think of them?" He stopped pacing and stared down at me.

"A bunch of spirit warriors that suddenly blow up into giant dogs?" I shook my head, "Quil, what does this have to do with me being too young?"

He bent down to my eye-level, "Claire, those stories are real. I am a werewolf."

"You're kidding me." I drew back instinctively. It was just like Quil to joke about something like that.

"No, I'm not." He said before taking my hands in his and explaining everything to me.

* * *

"Do you believe me now? Or do you want Sam to come over and tell his side of the story?" Quil asked, uncurling from his crouch. 

"I believe you." My voice came out in a squeak.

"Good." He smiled down at me in relief.

"So last night... there was a _vampire_ on the loose?"

"Exactly. I would have never left you for anything less than a blood-thirsty member of the undead."

"It still doesn't explain what I'm too young to know!" I grumbled in frustration. I could feel that there was something he was dancing around. Something important. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Imprinting." He admitted after a long pause.

"Imprinting?"

"Yes, you silly little girl." He pulled me up from the couch and started towards the kitchen.

"Do not bring my age into this, Quil. Wait. Where are you going?" I tottered after him, still throwing out questions. He had been so open to

"Claire, I think I've told you enough for today. Just be happy with that, okay?"

"Fine," I slouched against the table, enlightened but still slightly annoyed. "You'll tell me soon though, won't you?" I asked, glancing up at him with curious eyes.

"Soon." He promised again and flung one of his heavy arms around me and pulled me into his side.

I gasped in surprise pain as it hit the bruises on my arms.

"Claire?" Quil let me go immediately, panicked by my reaction.

"Nothing. Just surprised." I mumbled and leaned into his side as he cracked the eggs into the frying pan.

"If you're sure." He said suspiciously, but didn't move away from me as I thought he would. Instead he was forced to lift his arm and allow me to snuggle closer to his body. I supposed he was going to make sure I wasn't in shock before he restated our 'no personal touching' rule.

"I'm sure." I told him, grinning smugly at the floor. Nothing mattered as long as I was with Quil.

* * *

Sorry to dissapoint you. It will make the next chapter so much sweeter.

Only one problem...

Damn you, writers block.


	8. The Pack

Yes, thanks to all of you're help I've officially defeated writers block. Expect the next chapter sometime tonight!

-Kiddo

* * *

I watched lazily as the man riding the horse picked up the screaming woman and bit off her tongue then proceeded to eat it.

"Thats a little disturbing, don't you think?" Quil asked over my shoulder.

"I'll flip it if you want me to." I picked up the remote and skimmed the channels again. I had only ended up watching this because the home shopping channel was selling mens trousers again. And why would I watch that? I didn't know any old guys who needed slacks with an easy-zip zipper or a reinforced crotch.

"Claire, I should warn you.." Quil stopped and sighed, "Too late." He muttered as a small heard of guys piled through the door, wet from the rain and wearing cast-off jean shorts. Only shorts. They were each as tall and gleefully well-muscled as the next; Sam's gang of miscreants.

"There you are, Quilly!" One bellowed, breaking off from the rest of them and punching Quil playfully on the shoulder as soon as he was in reach. "And hello to Claire, of course." He bowed to me mockingly.

"Embry!" I yelped joyfully, bounding over the couch and wrapping my arms around him in a brief hug while he was still bent over. It was the only way I could reach his neck. "I haven't seen you in forever. Where have you been? Picking flowers?"

"Hardly. I've been busy tracking down rouge vampires and the occasional sasquatch."

"There are sasquatch?" I asked, my mouth popping open in surprise.

"Of course there are." Jared had come over to our little circle.

"Shut up, you filthy animals." The oldest man stepped forward and kissed my cheek before he turned to his pack. "I don't want any of you filling my nieces head with your dirty lies." Sam looked down at me and winked.

I glanced around the room, dwarfed from the sheer mass of all those men packed in together. Not one of them was under six foot. It was quite odd at first, knowing all of them could turn into werewolves whenever they felt like it. I had been close to all of them since I was two or three and never known. It got easier for me to recognize, though. I felt incredibly safe amidst them and didn't even mind when Paul made a stinging comment about my age. I briefly wondered if thats why Quil was so uneasy around me. Had Sam sent him to protect me because they all thought I was just a troublesome little kid?

I didn't have time to ponder on it though, because soon they were in a full-swing discussion on the sudden arise of a vampire's sent last night. The argument went on for hours and I drifted in and out of the discussion, hearing bits and pieces.

Jacob, Embry, Quil, Seth and Paul were on one side while Sam, Collin, Brady, Jared and Leah- who had arrived late- were on the other. I didn't know who's side wanted what, but in then end Jacob's won. The were grinning at one another like kids on Christmas morning.

"Whats going on?" I slipped over and asked Sam before he could join the others for patrol.

"Sometimes we get vampires like this one in La Push." After I gave him a confused look he tried again, "We haven't figured out why, but it's probably because the Cullen's used to live here. Even though they moved to Alaska a few years ago, the vampires that hated them still come."

"So why are you still protecting them?" I was even more confused.

"We aren't. If a vampire gets through the border that means they'll start picking off people. Random hikers or someone who happened to sneak out one night to visit her boyfriend." He raised his eyebrows meaningfully.

I coughed, hiding my blush. "You know about that?" I whispered.

"Quil was thinking about it last time we ran."

"Ah. You... you're not planning on telling Aunt Emily? I mean, she would definitely tell my mom."

"I won't tell her. Just make sure it doesn't happen again." He patted my head as if I were a child. Well, compared to him I was.

"I have no plan on ever leaving this house alone at night again." I promised, one hand over my heart mockingly, but still completely serious.

"Uncle Sam, wait." I stopped him as he began to walk away. "Just how old is Quil?"

"Why? Didn't he tell you?" Sam looked confused.

"No, not about anything other than the werewolf thing. Does it have something to do with that thing? Imprinting?" I grasped for an answer.

"That is for you and Quil to talk about when he thinks you're ready. Go easy on him, though. I think you scared him when he found you in your room with a boy."

"He just keeps saying that I'm too immature, too young. He's the one being immature, Sam! I'm not a little girl anymore!" I told him, exasperated.

"Good. Tell him that, not me. It's not my secret to tell this time, Claire. But he does care for you. Give him time." He groaned and stretched. "I'm getting too old for this." He joked with a wink before going to join his pack.

I sat back down on the couch and pulled my knees up to my chest. My emotions were swirling around inside my like a whirlpool, changing so quickly I couldn't figure out what to feel. So I did the only thing I could do. I buried my face into my arms and had a good, long cry.

* * *

"Claire, this is ridicules." Delia's voice came over the phone, scratchy and disconnected. "If you liked Jackson so much why did you ditch him? I mean you were right there!"

"I know." I groaned back, holding the phone between my ear and shoulder while I stirred the soup. "But it just felt wrong. I don't think I like him anymore."

"How wrong? Cause if it was just sorta wrong I could have lived with it. Jackson is like..."

"I know." I repeated, snatching a bowl out of the dishwasher. "He just wasn't what I thought."

Delia paused for a minute. It sounded like she was eating something. "No."

"What do you mean 'no'?" I demeaned, exasperated.

"I think it was exactly what you thought it was going to be. You still like him, too."

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do." She insisted, "You just like someone else more."

I dropped the phone. Was it that obvious? Did everyone see it this way?

"I have to go." I whispered.

"Catch you at school Monday." Delia said before hanging up.

I pushed my soup away from me. Suddenly I wasn't hungry. Not for soup.

* * *

Quil got back just after midnight. As soon as he walked in the door I sighed in relief. I had thought he'd be back much sooner.

"Hey you." I smiled at him from across the room.

He looked at me for a second before grinning back. "How have you been doing?" He asked as if he was truly concerned.

"I've been good." I nodded briefly. Did he think I was going convince myself I'd gone mad and hung myself while he was gone? I noticed the way he was standing completely still, even as the rain dripped off his dark skin and hair. Yes, thats exactly what he thought was going to happen.

"Thats good." He said, still dripping. Suddenly he swore and strode over to me, pulling me up to his chest and holding me around my waist. I threw my arms around his neck, not caring that he was soaking wet and that it was seeping into my clothes. I was too busy feeling the excitement coursing through me from being pressed up against almost seven foot of warm, strong, extremely good looking man.

"I'm sorry." He said gruffly and put me back down just as quickly as he picked me up. He stepped away , drawing a deep breath.

"No, no. It's fine, really. I wouldn't mind if you were sorry again." I told him, a little breathless and only half joking.

"I should dry off." He said and stripped off his black shirt, wringing it out over the sink. "Sorry about your clothes."

"Oh, its no problem. I'm not even cold." I unzipped my hoodie and pulled it off, making a beeline for the laundry room when I heard him gasp. It took me less than a second to realize what he must have seen.

"Claire..." He looked at me, pain shooting through his face. "Did I do that?"

* * *

Kind of a filler chapter. I just had to throw it together a little to get rid of the Block. Love you all. I'm going to go cook hotdogs with my family. :) 


	9. Aunt Emily

I just had a hot dog eating contest with my brother. I only got down four, but I feel like I'm about to explode. Even so, I got this chapter out because I promised you guys I would. was being nasty to me, too. Wouldn't let me load anything. Thankfully I always find a way.

-Kiddo

* * *

The rain was still coming down in sheets outside as I felt Quil's hurt gaze trailing over my bruises. He looked like a wounded animal.

"I can't believe I..." He whispered.

He had seen the bruises.

I couldn't take it anymore, I walked back to him and looked up into his hooded eyes. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Listen, Quil. All you did was pull me through a window after I suck out of the house. It's not your fault." I said carefully, making sure he knew I was serious. "Don't make a big deal out of this."

"I just can't believe I would ever do something like that." He looked at me weakly, "I'm so sorry." He reached out to me and picked me up under my arms, setting me on the granite counter.

"It's not your fault." I assured him,trying to calm my heart which had sped up as soon as he touched me, no matter how briefly.

"Hear me out. Your Aunt Emily, you know how she got those scars?"

"A bear." I whispered, but I suddenly knew what he was about to say.

"Sam lost control when he was younger. I just can't imagine..." He trailed off, running his hands through the mess of black hair that had grown down to his ears.

"You didn't, though. It was just an accident." He was going to beat himself up over this for months. I knew he never let anything go.

"I'm so sorry." He said again, stepping up to where he had sat me on the counter. I felt a trill of joy race through me when he reached out and rolled my sleeve up with gentle fingers, reviling all of the bruise on my right arm.

"Quil?" I cleared my throat.

He didn't reply before leaning down and pressing his lips to every single inch on one of my arms before moving to the other.

I couldn't breathe. Even if I could to I wouldn't want to. I was afraid if I moved at all he would stop.

"Better?" He pulled away and rolled my sleeves back down.

"Yeah," My voice came out in a hoarse whisper. "Loads."

Quil shook his head at me and lifted me gently off the counter. "Go to bed, Claire. I'm taking you to your aunt's place tomorrow so I don't have to worry about you while Sam has me running patrols."

"Alright. So I suppose no goodnight kiss?" I prodded, hoping he would take the bait.

He just laughed then assured me, "Get some rest. I'll sleep on the couch." Before he gave me a little push towards my room.

"Don't feel bad about this, okay?" When he nodded I sighed in relief. "Goodnight Quil." I muttered and drug myself into bed. I was so tired I didn't even bother to change my clothes.

* * *

"Oh, Claire!" My aunt rushed over to meet me at the door, the good side of her face bright with happiness. "It's been so long since we've seen you. How have you been?"

"Really good. How's Maggie liking school?" I asked, referring to my seven-year-old cousin. Emily and Sam's first child. They also had a pair of four-year-old twin boys; Joshua and Sean.

"Oh, shes doing fine." Emily smiled and beckoned me into the kitchen. "She went to visit a friend today so it's just you, me and the little devils." She looked pointedly at her two kids, fighting over a teddy.

"It's good to see you." She reached across the table and squeezed my hand.

"It's good to be here." I told her and squeezed back. I had expected to feel awkward because I now knew the truth behind them, but I only felt love. Emily had always felt more like a mother than my own had been. Being back here with her, with my cousins... it felt like coming home.

"Oh, Sean." She groaned and let go of my hands to pick up the squalling toddler. "Would you watch Josh for a minute?" She begged, kissing the little boys head.

"Of course." I muttered to her and slid down to the floor to entertain my cousin.

* * *

"I don't know how you do it." I told Emily, throwing an am over my eyes and sliding down in my chair. The twins had finally gone to sleep.

"It gets easier." She assured me, folding towels and laying them in a laundry basket.

"Really?" I moved my arm and looked at her.

"No," She shook her head, still smiling as cheerfully as she always had. "But I like to tell myself that it will. It helps me get through the day. Well, that and a little wine at night." She winked at me and I laughed, not knowing if she was joking or not.

"So Quil finally told you?" She finished folding clothes and walked back to the little hutch she kept her herbs in. "It's about time. Tea?"

"Uh, sure." I leaned forward in my chair, intrigued. I had wanted to bring up Quil all day, but I couldn't figure out a way to do it without being so obvious. "Yeah, about that... Who else knows?"

"Well," She considered it for a second. "All the boys families and the elders. Your mother knows, but not your father or sister. We only told Jill because we had to, you understand. Because you were so little when Quil imprinted we thought it would be odd to her for a sixteen-year-old boy to be hanging around her little girl without a logical reason. Thankfully your father is only home on the weekends. I don't know how he would have taken it. Hes wasn't raised knowing the legends." She babbled on, setting a mug of tea in front of me when it was done seeping.

"He imprinted... with _me_?" I squeaked out, ignoring the tea.

Emily seemed to realize what she had done as soon as she saw my face. "Oh, no. He didn't tell you, did he?"

"No." I felt like all the wind had been knocked out of my body. "What is imprinting?"

"I don't know if I should tell you." She fretted, fingers dancing nervously on the table.

"You can't just not tell me, Emily. I have a right to know, now." I found my grip and dug into it, refusing to let go. If Quil wouldn't tell me I would get someone else to.

"Alright." She gave in and looked back at me seriously. "When you were two I had you and your sister down for the week while your parents were on a trip together. Quil was with the pack when they came, and when he saw you sitting here, playing with the doll Sam bought you for your second birthday, he imprinted."

"Wait, back up for a second. Just what is imprinting? Is it some sort of protective bond?"

"For someone so smart sometimes you can be so daft." She shook her head. "It's the same thing Sam and I have. Jacob once described it as gravity moving towards you. Once a werewolf imprints he can love no one else. He'll do anything to protect you, make you happy."

"So," I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat. "He fell in love with me? When I was _two_?"

"No, of course not. He loved you, but he wasn't in love with you then. He watched over you as you grew up and he still is. He was made for you."

"Then? Does that mean hes in love with me _now_?" When she didn't answer me I knew the truth. "He loves me. Thats why hes been acting like such an over-protective tool lately."

"Isn't it just like you to ruin the moment?" My aunt looked at me over the table before laughing. "Sam and Quil are going to be so upset with me for telling you like this."

"Well, if Quil didn't want me to find out like this he should have told me sooner." I finally picked up my tea and blew on it.

"I think he was going to wait until after you got back."

"Got back? What do you mean? I'm not going anywhere." I raised one of my eyebrows at her. Maybe having all these kids really had made her lose her marbles.

"I'm just going to shut up now." She muttered, not looking as cheerful anymore.

"Where am I going?"

"You're moving to London for a year with your parents when schools out. You're father got transferred for to improve their offices in England. Oh, Claire. Don't look so hopeless. It's only for a year. Hes been waiting for twelve already. Another year isn't going to matter."

"Yes, it will." I insisted when I finally found my voice. "This isn't fair! Everyone gets to know everything before I do!"

"It won't. He wouldn't dream of doing anything until you're at least sixteen."

"You don't know that." I crossed my arms in a huff.

"Yes, I do. I'm married to the head of that little organization."

"Quil told Sam that?" I felt like my head was going to fall off from all the information that had been shoved into it in the past few days.

"Quil promised Sam that." She downed the rest of her tea before winking at me. "Not that he would have done anything anyways, but when some of us are out necking with other boys that do tend to get a little jumpy."

"Uncle Sam promised he wouldn't tell you." I grumbled.

"I withheld such things that make a man tell you whatever you want. My husband and I have no secrets." She picked up out cups and carried them to the sink.

"You hussy." I laughed and leaned back. Quil loved me. He would do anything for me. We were destined to be together. Nothing could bring me down.

"I would have imagined your parents telling you about London by now."

Just one thing.

* * *

A/N: Don't hate me! Things are looking up for Claire in the next chapter. 


	10. In A Lab

Okay, so not really looking up, but definitely on its way to looking up.

Love you all.

-Kiddo

* * *

As my mom drove me home that night, all I could do was think about the way Quil's lips had felt as they pressed against the skin on my arms. They were firm and gentle and very, very hot. I briefly wondered what it would feel like to have those lips on mine. On the side of my neck. Trailing down to my... 

"So Emily told you about England." My mother didn't look up from the road as we passed by the little line of houses next to the beach.

"Yeah, she did. Thankfully someone tells me something." I stared at the trees, not caring if I came off as bitchy or childish. She hadn't told me we were moving halfway around the world for Gods sake.

"Claire! We didn't tell you because we knew you would react like this." She pursed her lips, "You know we're doing this to become more of a family, right? I never even see your father anymore, let alone you girls. This will be a chance for all of us to reconnect. It'll be really great."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Mom. But no matter where you take us, Dad will always be attached to his job. Hes just that kind of guy who puts work before everything else. The same goes for you. You left me alone for the weekend so you could take Amy and run up to Seattle to make a deal while she went shopping." I scowled down at my hands.

"Thats a terrible thing to say, Honey. Your father and I love you and Amy very much." She chided, looking confused as to where this bust of courage had come from.

"I never said you didn't love us. And as for Amy? She couldn't give a damn if we moved to London or Kathmandu, just as long as she could waltz around pretending shes superior than everyone else and has one of Dad's credit cards." I was pushing it, and I knew it.

"Don't you dare give me attitude, young lady. We work so much so you and your sister can have a good life. If you want to patronize that go ahead, because you're going to thank me for all of this when you get to be Amy's age." Her voice was shrill as we pulled into our garage.

There was an entirely new edge in her voice when she spoke again. "Don't think for one second that what you know changes anything. You are still fourteen and you still live under my roof. Are we clear on this, Claire? I am your mother and I deserve your respect."

"Yes, mam." I muttered and swung myself out of the car and headed straight for the house. I was sick of being lied to and taking everything with a nod and a smile. It was most definitely time for a change.

* * *

"What did you do? Throw her blackberry out the window?" Amy asked, barging into my room without knocking. 

"No," I gritted my teeth and put down my pencil with a sigh. "I just explained how London wouldn't be helping anything."

"Oh." She looked rather surprised before settling down on my bed, a yogurt cup in one hand. "That makes sense, then. When we were in Seattle we went to visit Dad and I'm telling you what," She spooned another mouthful of low-fat dairy in, "His office floor just got this new secretary and if I were Mom I would be getting Dad as far away as I could, too."

"A new secretary?" I tugged on my lip with my teeth, thinking.

"Some willowy redhead. You know, the whole super-tramp deal? Big boobs, big lips, big butt." She shrugged.

"And she thinks he can't find another one just like her in London? Come on, Amy. Dads never cheated in his life. He just isn't home enough and that makes Mom nervous." Lately I had begun to notice that when Amy got excited or had dirt to tell on someone she lost her extracurricular vocabulary.

"Disgusting thoughts." She swallowed and waved the spoon around her head as if she were waving the images in her mind away. "Speaking of which, how did it go with Jackson?"

"Good question. Too bad I don't know the answer. I never got there." I hoped she would leave it at that.

"You're kidding me. What happened? Did you get caught?" She looked truly interested now.

"Sorta, yeah. Quil was here to check on me and he freaked when he saw I was gone."

"That man can be so paranoid." She rolled to her feet and looked down at her empty snack. "I'm trying this new diet and the first two weeks you can't eat anything thats solid. It's working, though. I feel much lighter than before." She swept out of my room in a dramatic-at-all-times sort of way.

"Maybe it's because you're about to faint." I said under my breath so she couldn't hear me.

This was ridiculous. All I wanted was to live here in La Push and wait out my year until Quil's promise to Sam let up so that I could ensnare him as my own. Of course, in that year I would also have to grow boobs and at least a foot so he wouldn't forever be bending to look at me eye-to-eye. Sometimes life could be so complicated.

"There has to be an easy solution." I told myself, flopping down onto my bed. I could still smell Amy's body spray so I rolled a few times until I couldn't smell anything. "Think, Claire. Your body's happiness demands it." I sighed and cocooned myself into the duvet. I wonder what people would say if they knew I talked to myself.

* * *

It was Monday. The first day that began the last week of school. And it had not come a moment too soon. 

"Claire would you please eat your oatmeal?" My mom was sitting across from me, looking from my bowl to my face as if she could telepathically make the mush jump from the bowl and into my mouth.

I nodded and stirred my spoon, trying to get some of the lumps out unsuccessfully. We were only eating oatmeal because of Amy's new diet. It figures. There was nothing I hated more than oatmeal. Wait, grits. But that was it.

"Would you stop playing with your food and tell me whats upsetting you? Is it this whole thing about us going to London?" When I didn't look up she went on. "Honey, if I knew you would get so upset about it I would have never let your father agree to it."

_Liar. _I thought, but didn't say.

"And if there was anyone here who would let you stay with them I would happily leave you here. I just think a year is too long to ask anybody to watch you. Now that my sister has the twins her house is too small for just the five of them. I couldn't ask that of her."

Quil. My heart did a double-take.

"So if I could find someplace to stay... you would let me?" I tried to sound casual.

"Of course. Isn't that what I just said?" She smiled down at me sweetly. "Now will you please eat your oatmeal."

I shoved it down in record speed.

* * *

"So you're going to ask Quil if you can live with him? That sounds a little sketchy, Claire. Wouldn't that be weird? Just the two of you in his house?" Delia asked me as we were walking to our final classes of the day. 

It had been a beautiful Monday, even considering I had to hide in the band room during lunch to avoid seeing and explaining things to Jackson about Friday night.

"It wouldn't be that weird. And it wouldn't be just us. Embry lives there, too." With each passing minute my argument was sounding better and better. I only hoped Quil would agree.

"Oh, I suppose thats not so bad then." She broke off to the right while I swerved left. "Catch you after school!" She called behind her.

"Later!" I hitched my books back up my hip and walked towards Biology in a daze. After I got a ride home I would call Quil and ask him if he and Embry would let me-

"Hey there." A voice cut off my thoughts as a hand reached out and grabbed mine, pulling me through a door and shutting it behind me. "How have you been?"

"Jackson." I felt myself being pressed up against the door and blanched. "We're gonna be late for class."

"You're worried about class? You shouldn't be." He muttered as his lips started on my neck. "What happened Friday?"

"I couldn't escape." I lied, trying to move my neck away from mis mouth, but the door made it impossible.

What had I really seen in this guy? I didn't know, but after finding out you had a soul mate who has been waiting for you since you were two? This was nothing. Even so, my heart began its crazy little dance as he moved my head to kiss the line of my jaw.

"I figured something like that might have happened." He told me between kisses. "We should try again sometime." He was kissing my chin and then my lips, his hands resting on the back of my jeans, thumbs hooked into my belt.

"Oh, I don't know if thats such a good idea." I muttered breathlessly, turning my face away. My hands were positioned out in front of me, creating a barrier between us. Surely he had more class than to try and get down and dirty in a chemistry lab, didn't he?

Apparently not since he just started kissing my neck again and tucked his fingers into my back pockets.

"Jackson, someone is going to find us." I hissed. The part of me that hated this was definitely outweighing the part of my that liked this. Maybe I would move to England just to get away from him.

"No one cares, Claire. It's the last week of school." He lazily trailed his hands to the front of my jeans.

"_I _care." I pushed my hands against his chest. He didn't budge. "Jackson, _get off_." I gave him a shove, but he still did move. I was beginning to realize how very large he was and how I was quite little compared to him.

He didn't make a sound as his fingers trailed up past the button on my jeans and slid their way into my shirt.

"Stop." I demanded and jumped when he trailed up my ribs. His fingers were cold and impersonal compared to how warm and gentle Quil's had been on my arms. "I said _stop._" I grabbed his wrists and was about to knee him in the groin when he pulled away, grinning down at me.

"Fine." He said and kissed me, pulling me around so he could open the door. "This room is a bit stiff for that sort of thing. I'll see you later."

As soon as he was gone I turned and smashed my foot into the wall, ignoring the pain that shot up my leg. "Why couldn't I have figured out how to do that a second ago?" I muttered and scooped up my books that were strewn across the hall. It would just figure if I got detention for being late to class.

I swallowed a lump in my throat before I went into my Biology class room, the discussion of flora already in full swing.

"You're late." The Mr. Turnet told me, "See me after class and I'll fill out your detention slip."

Figures.

* * *

"You're home late." Amy pointed out as I trudged through the door, feeling wet from the sudden downpour and dirty from my little 'talk' with Jackson. 

"Shut up." I grumbled, reaching for the phone to call Quil.

"Oh my God." She tossed down her magazine and walked over to me.

"I'm on the phone, here." I told her and dialed Quil's number. I just wanted to ask him about Europe, not tell him about Jackson.

Unfortunately the second after Quil picked up and gave a sleepy hello, Amy opened her mouth again.

"What in the world happened to your neck? Did you run into lover boy today?"

"Not intentionality." I told her.

And Quil said, his voice tight over the phone, "I'll kill him." And hung up on me.

* * *

Thanks for spelling corrections! Damn Word for changing my words. 


	11. Another Step

I have no clue why I wrote this. I'm really nervous about a Soci test and I think this relives anxiety. Be nice even though it's sucky. Don't lose faith in me!

-Kiddo

* * *

I stared at the phone in my hand, my jaw hanging open.

"I cant believe he just said that. Why would he... Amy! Did... did you tell him?"

"He called while you were squandering around in detention. I told him I thought you had missed class because you were getting hot and heavy with him." She rolled her eyes at me.

"So you told him?"

"Yes, of course I told him. Did you want me to lie for you?"

"What else did you tell him?" I demanded.

"That I thought you were really happy with Jackson. Why?"

"I'm not!" I threw the phone onto the counter.

"Then why did you walk around all morning with that gooey look in your eyes?" She looked at me suspiciously.

"I don't know." I did know, though. Because of Quil. And when I called him and... Oh, no.

"He is being really oversensitive about you having a boyfriend, you know." Amy told me, flipping her curls over one shoulder.

"Jackson is not my boyfriend." I told her, reaching for my jacket and shoving my arms in. I didn't care that they were wet and this was probably the most uncomfortable I had ever been. I needed to get to Quil before he got to Jackson. I felt being the cause of a murder was not something I wanted on my hands.

"Oh, yes. He is. You can't just switch on and off with the most admirable guy in school. Think of the gossip, Claire! Can you just stop and think what that would do to your social standings? Really."

"Really? Amy, let me make this very clear to you. I. Don't. Give. A. Fuck." I shrugged past her, her face frozen in complete shock. I will remember that look forever, because its the first time I've ever left my sister speechless.

* * *

You see in movies where a character walks out into the rain and two minutes later they look like they've been drenched with water. Theres people that still believe that this is impossible. They have obviously never been to Forks.

I sprinted through the rain, hoping with all my body and soul Quil wouldn't beat me there. My shoes were leaking water and my hair was matted to my head, dripping under my jacket and down my back. It gave me the eerie feeling of what I was going to face in a few minutes.

The small path to Jackson's house was upon me in no time. I don't think I've ever run faster in my life. That was until I looked down at the mud and saw the trail of foot prints leading up into the trees. They were to big to be anyone else's.

"Quil!" I screamed and took off full-tilt. "Quil! Stop!" I knew by the time I got to him it would be too late. I was always too late. "Quil! I don't want you to do this!" I was running low on air and couldn't yell and follow him at the same time.

I kept going, ignoring the mud I was kicking up onto my clothes or the way my hair blinded me. Sodding wet and caked with mud I skidded to a stop in front of Jackson's house and flung the door open.

"Jackson?" I asked the empty house, my voice frantic.

"What are you doing here, Claire?"

I gasped and spun around, staring straight into a very live Jackson. "You have to leave. Now." I told him, not caring if he thought I was crazy.

"Why would I leave?" He asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Because!" I fumed, angry that he was just standing there while I was trying to keep him from getting beaten into a bloody pulp.

"Because of Quil?"

"How do you..." I trailed off, anger forgotten.

"He was over here to visit." Jackson told me, still not moving from his spot.

"But shouldn't you be more..." I felt like an idiot who couldn't think of anything to say. I didn't understand.

"Oh, we had a nice little talk."

"Did you?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Oh, yes. He held me against a wall and told me if I ever touched you again he would 'rip certain body parts off and stick them in places I didn't know existed'." He didn't crack a smile when he said this.

"Oh." I winced, trying desperately not to laugh. It sounded like something Quil might say. When he got mad he was truly vulgar.

"Go home, Claire. You're not worth the trouble." He muttered and turned away. I saw with some satisfaction that he was hobbling and looked very much in pain.

"I know." I whispered and turned back out into the rain

The walk home was one of the most uncomfortable things I have ever experienced. My jeans were laden with water and rubbed against my skin with every step. I could hardly walk and was definitely going to chaff before I got home. I could have called Amy to come pick me up, or taken my pants off and gone the long way home, but my pride allowed neither.

All I wanted now were some dry clothes and to yell at Quil for going to see Jackson. What was he thinking? That he's in the Mob? A few more steps and I was ready to yell at Quil again for a whole new set of reasons. Why didn't he pulverize Jackson when the boy so clearly deserved it? Why didn't he come check on me?

I stopped walking and took a deep breath through my nose. I was quickly becoming an emotional train wreck. There was too much for me to process rationally. My parents were falling apart. Quil, my Uncle Sam and a bunch of guys I had known my whole life are werewolves. Quil had and would always love me; as Emily said I was the center of his universe. (It was too bad he didn't show it.) Jackson told me that I wasn't worth it, but he's still obviously planning on making my life hell. And the most important thing: I was moving away from the guy who loved me for an entire year unless I convinced him to let me live with him.

I don't think it can get a whole lot worse than it is right now.

Wrong. I am always wrong.

Quil was waiting for me when I got home.

"Claire," He looked shocked to see me stomp through the door, caked with mud and soaked to the bone. "What happened to you?"

"Oh, I just decided to take a little stroll and got caught up in the rain." I threw my hands up sarcastically and headed straight for the bathroom, trying to unbutton my jacket with frozen fingers.

"What were you doing outside in that storm? It looks like hells coming down out there." He followed me into the bathroom and watched me struggle with my coat.

"I was going to try and stop you from killing Jackson." I told him and gave up on my buttons, feeling like a complete moron.

He looked amused. "_You_ were going to try to stop _me_?"

"Get out." I muttered, sitting on the edge of the tub and wiggling off one of my converse.

He chuckled and shook his head. "I wasn't going to kill him. Well, I was, but I calmed down enough by the time I got there to just... rough him up a bit."

"Why thank you for being so noble. It was very discreet." I continued in my sarcastic tone. My other shoe off, I flexed my fingers and tried to wrestle my coat into submission. "Damn buttons. Next year I buy one with a zipper."

Gentle fingers brushed my hands away and went to work on my jacket. I tried not to gasp as he slid it off my arms and tossed it away. "I'm sorry, Claire. It was impossible for me to do nothing. He won't bother you again."

"Emily told me." I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"I know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you myself." He stripped off my socks and tossed them into the same pile as my jacket and shoes. "Are you angry at me?"

"No." I muttered. I was so giddy with happiness that he was touching me at all it was impossible to feel anything.

"Good. We can talk about it after you get a shower." He looked at my face briefly before judging I would never be able to myself and hooked his fingers under my shirt, "Arms up." He commanded and I happily obliged as he slid it over my head.

It was a good thing I was sitting down because it felt like my knees had gone out.

"Can you take it from here?" He didn't look at me.

"Yeah, I got it." I managed to choke out and stared behind him as he left. I took my shower, scrubbing away as much of the mud as fast as I could. I had become much more optimistic about what he would say when I brought up moving in with him.

* * *

AN: See what I mean? 


	12. Talking

A+ on the Sociology exam! (Not that any of you care). I hope this makes up for all of you since I didn't update yesterday. I'm trying to get back into a creative groove. You guys are the reason I keep writing. Thank you for all the extremes you went to for this chapter.

-Kiddo

* * *

I was shaking. Not just my hands or my foot. My entire body was quivering from head to toe. I was trying to talk through it, but it was impossible. I wasn't going to be able to ask him without making a fool of myself. I needed to get it together before I walked out that door.

An entire twenty minutes later I was dried, dressed and very, very calm. My last realization had been that even if he said no, at least I would have tried. And if it came to that I was most definitely going to play the pity card.

"You need to breathe." I told myself, tugging my jeans up and shirt down. At first I had put on something a little more girlie, but it felt awkward and slightly obscene considering it had been Amy's. I settled on a simpler pair of skinny jeans and a shirt that had belonged to my father, when he was a teenager, advertising Woodstock.

"I look like a drowned rat." I muttered to the mirror and stepped softly out of my room. Could a werewolf hear heartbeats while he was in human form? If so, I was in way more trouble than I thought. He had probably known all the times I lied to him in the past. Considering how many that was; I shuddered. He knew I had been kissing Jackson. He could probably have heard me...

"You're back." Quil ginned at me and motioned to the empty seat on the couch.

"I'm surprised you didn't run away while I was in the shower." I smiled back attentively and sat down. He was fine now, but what about after I asked him? What if he rejected me? Was there a way I could be so horrid to reverse imprinting?

"I thought about it." He joked, his eyes shining with something I had missed every time I had looked in them before.

"I'm glad you didn't."

"So am I." He cleared his throat before continuing. "What do you think of... you know. All this." He looked down at me.

"You really care about me?" His nod caused my to continue. "I think you should have told me sooner." I could feel the heat he generated, not two feet away.

"I was going to."

"Yeah? When? After I turned sixteen? Seventeen?" I was getting defensive.

"Before that." He insisted.

"What about England?"

"I wish you weren't going." He grabbed one of my hands and held it between his large ones.

"Really?" I asked hopefully, seeing my chance.

"Really." He rubbed my wrists with one of his thumbs, causing my blood to boil under th surface.

"Does that mean I can stay with you?" I blurted out before I could take it back.

"What?" He dropped my hand as if I was the one who felt like a hot coal. "Claire, you're _fourteen._"

"I didn't ask if I could sleep in your bed, Quil. I asked you if I could live at your house while my family is in Europe for a year." I blushed

"I don't think thats such a good idea." He was acting the adult now.

"I do. Besides, Embry lives there, right?"

"Think of what people would say. I don't want people to talk about you behind your back or ruin your childhood."

"I am _not_ a child." I squinted my eyes defensively.

"I just don't think its a good idea, Claire!"

"I do. I think it's a great idea! I don't want to leave for an entire year and not see you or Sam or Emily or Delia or-or..." I trailed off, blinking back tears. His rejection hurt more than I could have imagined.

"I'd come visit." Pain shot through his eyes.

"You wouldn't have to if you'd let me stay." I whispered.

"What if something happened? You don't know what-"

I cut him off. "You don't know either! Thats part of life, Quil. Unexpected things happen." I felt him slipping away and aimed low. "If you cared for me you would let me stay."

It was th most childish excuse I had ever come up with.

But it worked.

His eyes narrowed as he looked at me, sighing in defeat.

"Alright, I'll talk to Jill. I'll tell Embry." He shook his head. "You're really too pushy, you know that? You always have been." He gave me _my_ smile and I felt my muscles tense up in happiness.

"You're going to let me live with you?"

"I am. I have no idea why, but I am."

"Cause you like me." I poked his chest with a finger, triumph filling me with a new sense of courage.

I don't know what possessed me to do what I did next. His answer had made me giddy and lightheaded, and the fact that he was sitting down so I could reach him. I stared into his eyes and when he looked back- eyebrows knitted together, a slight scowl on his lips- I realized I couldn't deal with the tension any longer.

I sat up on my knees and leaned into him, wrapping my arms around his neck as I had done the last tie we hugged, and pressed my lips into his. Chills raced up my spine when he finally gave into my demands- again- and kissed me back gently, as if I was made of glass.

"Claire," He pulled away, his face flushed. "We can't do this."

"Yes, we most certainly can." I mumbled and tried to pull his face back to mine. Instead I ended up pulling myself into him.

He laughed graciously and locked his arms around me, not seeming to mine I was sitting in his lap. "Not if you're going to come stay with me and Embry. Oh, man is he going to be happy."

"Why would Embry be excited about me coming to live with you guys?" I looked up at him and dreamed about running my lips along his bold jaw.

"Embry thinks your fantastic." He raised his eyebrows down at me. "And I'm much easier to get along with when your around."

I snuggled down into him contently. I had finally gotten what I wanted. Well, almost what I wanted. A part of me was still hoping he would throw me down on my bed- or his, I wasn't really that picky- and ravish me. Sadly, this didn't look like it was going to happen anytime soon. His arms were basically holding mine down so I couldn't kiss him again.

"Claire?" He sounded more official now.

"Yeah?" I felt slightly annoyed, and quite a bit colder, when he set me back on my side of the couch.

"You can't do things like that when you move in, alright?"

"I can't make any promises." I told him honestly. I wrapped my arms around my knees to prevent throwing myself on him again. It was more difficult than I could imagine. The instant we touch I felt like a whole person. I didn't even know there were two halves of me until now. If a kiss was so great I wondered what other things would be like...

"Try." He told me and stood up, stretching.

"Quil," I woke up out of my daydream, "You didn't break your promise to Sam. That one was definitely all on me."

"You know about that?" He corked an eyebrow.

"Aunt Emily." I shrugged, still breathless.

"Are you going there tomorrow after school?"

"I planned on it." It seemed simple answers were the only ones I was capable of for now.

"I'll see you." He didn't look back as he jogged out the door, as if he had to leave before something happened.

"See you." I whispered. And then I laughed.

* * *

Jackson wasn't in school that day. I personally wondered if he could get out of bed this morning. Other people noticed, too. Rumors flew of him being involved in a gang fight and taking on six guys at once. I snickered when I heard these, feeling more than gratified to know the truth.

"You've been quiet." My aunt told me when I arrived at her house after school. A child propped on one hip and a laundry basket on the other.

"Yeah. I don't really have that much to say." I smiled at her and took the laundry basket, needing something to do with my hands before I pulled all my hair out in anticipation. Quil was going to pick me up today and we were going to clean the stuff out of his back room so I wouldn't have to sleep on the couch.

"I noticed." She stared at me, her eyes slitted in suspicion. "Let me put the boys down for a nap and I'll come help you with the laundry."

I didn't reply as I dumped the clothes out on the kitchen table. I wasn't paying attention when Emily walked back into the room and picked up one of Sam's shirts.

"So what happened between you and Quil yesterday?" She asked, picking up another shirt.

"We were just hanging out and he said I could stay with him while my parents and Amy are in England." I said nonchalantly, stacking my cousin's shirts in a pile.

"Your mom told me about that last time she called. What do you think about it?"

"I think it's a great idea. I mean, it's just Quil, right?" I ducked my head to hide a smile.

"Thats what I wanted to talk to you about." She continued in the same calm, easy voice she always had.

"Oh?" I stopped folding and looked up at her. A feeling of uneasiness crept through me and I knew what was coming.

"I don't know what the two of you have done so far, but I want to tell you what happens when you have sex-"

"OH MY GOD." I bellowed, throwing down the shirt I had been holding and stepping away in horror. "You are _not _trying to have this talk with me. I refuse to believe it."

"It's different with a werewolf, Claire. I've been through it and I don't want you to have any surprises when the time comes."

"I'm just fourteen!"

"Almost fifteen as you keep pointing out."

"I'm not planning to have sex with Quil for at least another year!"

"Sadly planning doesn't always go according to plan. Especially yours. Sit." She commanded, still calm.

I sat down, completely mortified. "I don't believe this."

"Start believing."

* * *

Still not up to par, but it'll get there. I might get out another chapter tonight since there wasn't any yesterday. Cheers! 


	13. Listening

I just couldn't bring myself to write this all at once. So the little "talk" will be dispersed throughout the next couple chapters or whenever I decided to bring it up. I was also really digging how many reviews I got if I didn't post for a day or so, but I think you guys would murder me if I kept that up. Thankfully I'm a sucker for guilt trips (and strikes) so here you go.

-Kiddo

(edit: sorry! I always put Quil's name insted of Embry's. I have issues.)

* * *

"I do not want to discuss this." 

"Fine. You sit there and I'll talk."

"I don't want to! I'm not some underage slut who's going to jump into bed with the first guy she falls for!"

"No, but you are some little girl who just found out shes had a soul mate who has been waiting for her since she was two. And you are going to go live with him. That does cause a little bit of anticipation."

"Embry would be there. Plus, Quil would never do something like that."

"Yes, but you would. And you know you always get your way with him. Fat lot of good Embry does. All he does is read and sleep and look at cars."

I narrowed my eyes and stacked my hands on my hips. "Are you telling me this to inform me or are you telling me this to _scare _me?"

"Why? Is it working?"

"Aunt Emily!" I groaned, falling back into my chair.

"You're right. It didn't really lighten the mood, did it? Oh, well. You can't say I didn't try."

"Yes, I can." I muttered, picking at the hole in the knee of my jeans.

"Are you ready to listen?" She had kept the same calming, patient, yet commanding voice since she started talking. It was probably one of the reasons Sam's pack listened to her. The others included her cooking and Sam murdering any of them who looked at her in the wrong way.

"No."

"Fine. Tea?" She asked and swept away from the table.

"When you want to talk about something to do with Sam or Quil or one of the other boys you always make tea." I told her, mentally preparing myself.

She paused in her little hutch, her brow creased for a brief second. "I suppose I do." She said lightly, stepping around the subject and coming back to the one we had been at before.

The blow-by-blow stories she told would haunt me for the rest of my life. I had never wanted to even skim the surface of my Aunt and Uncle's sex life, and now I knew in-depth what it was like.

"So, he was... you know..."

"Oh, my God." I let out a muffled whisper. My face had been buried in my hands for the past hour. I would never, ever, think of having sex ever again. At least, not with Quil. But I was sure would never love anyone else, so I quickly came to terms that I would die a virgin.

"Theres one last thing I have to tell you."

"Don't you think my ears have been raped enough for one day?" I asked, not lifting my head out of my hands.

"This is important, Claire. Just remember to relax, and be careful. Even if he does love you hes still as likely to get you pregnant as a boy your own age." She finished with a little adult advice.

"Alright." I mumbled. That hadn't even fazed me compared to what I had heard before. I'm sure I would think more on it later, but right now I wanted nothing more to forget I ever heard any of it.

"That wasn't so bad." Emily sat up in her chair cheerfully. "A lot better than I expected. At first I thought I was going to have to have Sam come home and sit on you."

"It wouldn't have been the first time." I added, grinning at the memory.

"Don't you feel... more informed now, though?"

"I feel more insecure. Does that count?"

"Claire, he won't care. Sam didn't." She daintily traced her little finger around the rim of her mug.

"Did you drug my tea?" I pondered, lifting the heavy ceramic and peering into it.

"Don't be silly" She brushed off my question. "Quil is here."

"Oh, thank you baby Jesus." I celebrated and dodged through the living room for my backpack.

"Remember what I said, Claire." Emily called out behind me.

"I will." I laid one hand on the door knob and turned back. "Love you, Aunt Emily."

"Have fun, baby." She told me before shooing me out the door.

* * *

"So, how was your day?" Quil asked me after I had practically flung myself into his car and put on my seatbelt. 

"Oh, just dandy." I glanced up at him, wondering how much he knew.

"Thats good." He said, pulling out. I decided he didn't know anything. If he did he would be much more jumpy.

"What about you?" I nudged him with my elbow, causing a slight grin he tried to hide from me. I would use any excuse possible to touch him, all things Emily had told me aside.

"Oh, just dandy." He mocked me, accelerating up the road towards his house. "Are you sure you want to do this? Embry and I can clean this on our own, it'll be fine."

"No, no." I objected, already out of the car and headed towards the tiny house he shared with one of his best friends. "If I'm going to live here I wanna help with stuff."

"Claire, wait." He jogged to catch up as I pushed the door to his house open.

"Oh my..." I whispered, glancing around the room with wide eyes.

Magazines were strewn all over the tiny living room, paper plates and the occasional beer bottle littered the floor. Their TV took up an entire wall and was coated with a thick layer of dust except for the circle that had been rubbed away in the middle so they could see. The attached kitchen was over-flowing with many more plates and bottles, hundreds of pictures of women in various states of undress were tacked to the refrigerator. The doors to the bathroom or either of the boy's rooms were open, but I feared that they would be just as bad.

"It's a little messy." Quil shrugged, blushing as I stepped carefully through the living room and into the kitchen.

"A little?" I picked up one of the half-full bottles and swished the liquid inside it around. "Is this even beer?"

He coughed and rushed over to me, plucking it out of my hand. "Let's not worry about that, shall we?"

"Disgusting, Quil. Really." I moved back into the living room and down the hallway. "Which one is mine?" I stared at the doors.

"Last one on the right. The one beside it is mine. Embry's is across from mine and the bathroom is across from yours." He squeezed past me, trying his best not to touch me.

"Can it really be that bad?"

"How bad is that bad?" He furrowed his brows and swung the door open.

"_That _is bad." I muttered, stepping into the small room. More automobile magazines were stacked from floor to ceiling, making whatever furniture there might have been in the room invisible. I could vaguely make out what looked like a few car parts resting on old newspapers.

"Well. It's not bad, it just need a little work."

"A womans touch." Embry said from behind us, making me jump. "Thankfully we have you now." He flung an arm around my shoulders and picked me up, hugging me against his chest.

"You're not wearing any clothes!" I realized, squeezing my eyes shut. I could feel my cheeks burning.

"What? Yes, I am. Boxers are clothes." Embry looked down at his sleepwear and chuckled. "You've never minded before."

I blushed ten shades of red, the talk I'd just had with my Aunt still fresh on my mind.

"Put the poor girl down, Embry. She isn't used to you being dressed like that." Quil said lazily, picking up a stack of magazines and toting them out to the living room.

"You'll get used to it pretty fast." He grinned at me then went back to his room, hopefully to get some pants on.

"This is going to be a long day." I told myself and picked up a smaller stack of magazines than the one Quil took. Playboy. I shook my head and walked out of what was soon to be my new bedroom.

* * *

"I have never seen so much shit in one place." I told them, a dust rag in one hand and a can of spray in the other. 

It was already eight at night, but we had only gotten everything drug out into the living room a few minutes ago. Surprisingly my room contained a small bed and a dresser. Both of them were a little old, but would do fine until they got a chance to replace them.

"Do not say the word 'shit'." Embry told me sternly. "I will not have Sam thinking we're raising you a heathen.

I grinned up at both of them. "You just did." Embry used to be so shy and quiet before he realized no one was going to condemn him if he spoke up, so he had unavoidably become the joker.

"Such lies." He told me, and went back to scrubbing a stain off one of the walls. "Are you sure we can't just paint over this?"

"Keep scrubbing." Quil told him, giving me a wink in the process. I felt my heart flutter through my chest.

"Seems like a whole lot of work for something so little." Embry rumbled, referring to me.

"You're just mad because you're missing your show."

"Do you think I'm really that shallow, Quil?" Embry feigned a hurt look.

"Of course I do. You missed a spot." He pointed out to his friend before lifting me up so I could clean the spiderwebs off the ceiling corners.

"Thanks," I said, shivering inwardly as his warm fingers brushed the skin between my shirt and jeans.

"Anytime."

* * *

My last few days of school passes in the same way. I would go to class, sit through the teacher's final speeches and then after school either Quil or Embry would pick me up and I would help them work on their house. It was turning out to be quite a charming little place, but sadly they seemed eager to reverse my efforts as soon as I was gone. Every day I went back to find a new empty beer bottle laying near the couch or a newspaper strewn about one of their bedrooms. I was beginning to realize why most frat houses and bachelor pads were burnt down after the residents moved out. 

"Feet up." I ordered Quil, running the vacuum under them. We were cleaning his room that Saturday while Embry was out hunting for groceries in town.

"Thanks for doing all this." Quil smiled at me from his bed.

"Not a problem." I felt my pulse pick up a few notches just looking at him. I shut off the vacuum and crossed my arms, fighting the urge to take advantage of him sitting down.

I lost. Before either of us knew it I had reached over and pressed my lips against his, more carefully than I had the first time.

Quil held perfectly still, shocked for a brief second. I think he got over it rather quickly by the way he put his hands on either side of my face and kissed me back. He had the warmest, softest lips imaginable. I loved the way they fit perfectly against mine.

"_They only control themselves to a certain point. Then its like a roller coaster. Once you're on, you're on until it's over._" My Aunt's voice rang in my head, causing me to pull away. She always had the sweetest comparisons.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Quil muttered, standing up suddenly and walking very quickly out of the room, his hands shoved into the pockets of his cut-offs.

I groaned and flopped down onto his bed. She had definitely been trying to scare me with her little speech. After a few minutes it didn't matter. I was tired and his bed smelled so good. I wrapped myself in his comforter and fell asleep, breathing in the scent of pine trees and ocean air.


	14. First

I only put this up because I know you guys are amazing and will review Chapter 13 before you read this one. This is just a little filler until I get time to write the rest of it tonight.

-Kiddo

* * *

"She really is adorable when shes sleeping." Jacob told his two friends. He, Embry and Quil were standing at the door to Quil's room, admiring the little figure curled up on the bed.

"I know. So innocent and sweet. Why has she been so jumpy lately? You think that Jeff fellow did something else?" Embry peered at Claire like an over-protective brother.

"Jackson. And no, it couldn't be that. He isn't even out of the house yet." Quil whispered.

"You should have invited us along. I most certainly wanted a swing."

"Put a shirt on, would you? I don't want to have her see that right after she wakes up." Quil shoved him, only half-joking.

"Fine, fine. No need to be so pushy." He muttered, brushing off his shoulder and heading back to his own room.

"What are you going to do about her?" Jake looked at Quil, worry lines etched in his face. They had been there since Bella left him.

"The same thing I've always done. Watch over her, make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble." Quil looked down at the only girl he had ever loved. "Try to put as much distance as I can between us. Shes still so young."

"Fifteen isn't that young." Jacob hooked his thumbs into his pockets and gave him a sympathetic look.

"It's too young, though." Quil murmured.

"You should give her a chance. She isn't like Amy was at that age. She knows the world isn't full of butterflies and rainbows and that things get handed to you. Shes a scrapper." Jacob laughed at himself, then put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'm worried about you, Quil." He said, suddenly serious. "Take care of yourself."

"Sure thing, Jake." Quil waved as he left then turned back to the little figure tossing around on his bed. Lying there she just looked so _breakable._

"Are you going to wake her up? It's almost six. She should get home to say goodbye." Embry jabbed a thumb at the door and gave him a little smile. "Shes all grown up." He said with a motherly sigh and walked towards the kitchen. "I need a beer."

* * *

I could feel two hands the size of my head shaking me gently awake.

"Claire, it's time to get up. You have to get home." The low, rough voice caused goosebumps to raise on my arms.

"This is home." I slurred back. There was no way in hell I was getting off this bed. It was a thousand times more comfortable than mine. And it smelled like Quil.

"Come on, get up." He tugged at the comforter I had fought free of during my nap.

"Bite me." I muttered.

"Do I look like a vampire to you? Claire. Up." He pulled at it again. "Don't make me come in there."

"Go away." I swatted a hand at him, missing completely.

"Suit yourself." He sounded distant, and I thought he had finally agreed to leave me alone.

"Finally." I snuggled back down into the blanket before I felt the entire bed shift to one side and I rolled into what felt like a rock that had been in a fire. "Quil!" I squeaked, trying to fight my way away from him, but he swept me up and wrestled his comforter off me. "This is unfair play!" Though I did have to admit I was very awake now.

"Oh, look." He set me on my feet on the floor beside his bed. "You're up."

"That was cruel." I huffed, trying to smooth my hair.

"Cruel? You must be kidding. Next time I won't be near as nice." He brushed off his clothes. "I'll take you home and you can say goodbye to your family, alright?" He didn't wait for my reply before he walked out of his room, whistling.

Next time? That was practically an invitation for me to be in his bed again. I could not believe my good fortune. And better yet, I was moving in tonight. Officially. Nothing could stop me now except for Quil's determination for me to remain a virgin until I turned forty.

I stopped in my tracks, remembering my Aunt's words vividly. It wasn't something I was about to forget. _"You have no idea how hot it can get. You don't know how sweaty you can get until you do it with a werewolf. Oh, Be careful with condoms, they'll slip off easier. Make sure you have air conditioning or better yet, wait until winter. Being surrounded by water is good, too. It's not the greatest experience when you pass out during sex." _I shuddered. Why couldn't she have been a little less informative? I had never heard her be so... straightforward.

Maybe I would just stick with my resolution to get to second base.

* * *

The goodbyes were quick and unsurprisingly painless. My parents seemed much more depressed to be leaving Quil than they were about me. My mother begged me to come along, even though I already knew she had secretly resold my plane ticket.

I few kisses and quick hugs and then they were in the car, driving away from La Push. The perfect family.

I felt a slight stab of jealousy and a little regret, but I knew that saying goodbye to Quil would have been much harder. I probably would have cried for days and then ended up throwing myself out the airplane in order to swim back to him.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Quil asked, resting a hand lightly on my shoulder. He had an over-sized duffel slung over one shoulder that contained all of my clothes. "I hope Embry made something for dinner." Quil patted his stomach and I watched, wishing that I could. "I'm starving."

"Embry can cook?" I grimaced, sliding into his car. "Like... food?" I shoved the envelope Amy had slipped me into my backpack, planning on reading it later when no one was around.

"Yes, or something relatively close. We used to impose on Sam and his family every night, but he was bound to kick us out sooner or later." He tossed my bag in the trunk and ducked into the drivers side.

"He was right to kick you out. You've mooched off them long enough." I joked, staring out my window.

"Fair warning, here. If you say anything about Embry's cooking, he'll refuse to even come out of his room for meals."

"Oh, Embry." I muttered, rolling my eyes in mock disappointment, but I was thinking about tonight.

* * *

AN: That was half. Maybe a third if you're lucky. 


	15. Last

Heres the next half-ish of the chapter. Loving my reviewers! You guys seriously make me laugh and want to write more. By the way, I know some of you addressed some facts like her being only fourteen/fifteen and I just wanted to say no worries. Nothing major is happening yet. Well, unless I get the sudden urge to let Quil run wild... which I won't, of course. Cough. And the inspiration I get for most of the unbelievable little things that happen in this story? Some of them have really happened to my or close friends of mine. (My aunt really did give me 'the talk' when I was at her house once. Nothing to do with werewolves, though!)

-Kiddo

* * *

"What do you think?" Embry looked at my curiously.

"It's good." I lied, a bite halfway to my lips. He had tried to make hamburger gravy- super-sized family pack, of course- and failed miserably. I didn't understand how someone could mess up a meal that came from a box, but Embry was continuing to amazing me.

"Best all week." Quil told him, shoveling another bite into his mouth and winking at me across the table.

"Not too much salt?" He squinted down at me.

"It's perfect." I told him, choking down the last few bites on my plate.

He grinned happily and went back to his own meal, stirring it to keep the hamburger and cheese from separating.

"I think I've had quite enough." Quil groaned and stood up, tossing both of our dishes in the sink and leaving them to soak. The goop we had eaten for dinner was still sticking to the plates and I feared what the walls of my stomach looked like.

"Thanks Embry." I smiled at him, relieved the meal was finally over. I was definitely visiting Aunt Emily soon for some cooking lessons. These boys had been living on frozen hungry man meals- multiple at a time- for far too long.

"You did very well." Quil muttered to me when we were back in my room, painting the ceiling. He had had stripped off his shirt so he wouldn't get paint on it, and it was making me nervous just to be in the same room with him. I seemed to forget all my morals and our relationship outside the physical aspect when we were crammed into a tiny room and I could feel his body heat on my skin.

"With what?" I asked, my hand shaking.

"Embry's little creation. Though I'm thinking next time you start gagging try drinking water instead of just eating more." He grinned at me before turning back to his task.

I snorted in a very unladylike fashion and dipped my paintbrush back into the can of sea green and began on the farthest corner of my room. "Does he really not mind having me here?" I tried not to sound worried.

"Are you kidding me? Embry loves having you here. He thinks you're the best thing thats happened to this place since we got that free Playboy subscription." He chocked off quickly. "Which if you've noticed are all over six years old."

I giggled, relived that he could still act normally, even if I couldn't. "I noticed the pictures left the refrigerator."

"Call it a welcoming gift." He suggested.

After a few more minutes I looked over at him. "Hey Quil?" I laughed nervously. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He gave me _my_ grin before going on in a much less serious manner. "Please don't get sappy. I refuse to have anyone crying in this household."

"I promise."

We worked in silence for a few hours, both just content to be in each others company and have something to do with our hands.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." I told him, closing the lid on my paint can when I was finished.

"Make sure you lock the door so Embry doesn't burst in on you."

"Thanks for the advice." I tossed a towel over my shoulders and headed to the bathroom, not at all excited about what I might find in there.

* * *

I rolled over in my new bed, the sheets tangling around my legs and the smell of paint filled my nose. It had been dry for hours, but it still stank. I turned my head to the side, burring it in my pillow and a wave of ocean air and pine hit me. I choked back a sigh and glanced at my alarm clock. The lime green digital 2:00am that blinked back at me wasn't comforting. I was destined to die of fumes and exhaustion.

I kicked off my sheets, shivering at the sudden gust of cold that hit me as I walked down the hall, giddiness overtaking my exhaustion. I convinced myself that he was a heavy sleeper and would never wake up. And if he did then I had a wonderful array of excuses I could hurdle a him.

The door to his room was open a crack and I was elated to him laying on his king-sized bed, his arms flung out in different directions and the comforter shoved down around his feet. He was snoring lightly, his bare chest rising and falling at a steady rhythm. He was wearing a pair of black sweatpants that had been trimmed to his knees and I recognized them as the ones he had been wearing when he had come to babysit me while my parents were away so many years ago.

I tried not to breathe as I climbed slowly onto the bed and tucked myself under one of his arms, wiggling until I was just barely brushing his torso. My efforts were unsuccessful.

"Claire?" He asked, blearily, raising his head a few inches off the pillow. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep in my room." I muttered, cursing silently.

"No, we can't do this. You have to get out." He was beginning to sit up and I pressed my face against his ribs.

"I'm cold and my room still smells like paint. I wasn't going to do anything, I'm just tired and I can't sleep." Whispering made it easier for him to understand and he laid back down, pulling me into his side unconsciously.

"No funny business." He warned before nodding back into his deep sleep.

"None." I smiled into his side before resting my head on his bare chest, loving the way it was solid; like a rock left in the sun too long. His heartbeat reverberated through my cheek and I fell asleep to it, hoping that it wouldn't be the last time I got to.

* * *

AN: Sorry it's so short! Just pretend the last chapter and this one go together. I'll fix it later because I have school tomorrow. 


	16. Orange Shirts and New Rules

You wouldn't believe how long this chapter took me to type. I've been sitting here since forever trying to find the right things to say. I'm sorry you guys. This isn't the end of all the awkwardness, no worries. I'm excited for whats next.

-Kiddo

* * *

I woke up the next morning, my tee and boxers soaked to my body with sweat. It felt like I had been sleeping in a swap. A comfy swamp with a very good looking man in it, but still a swamp. I was going to have to plan these things out in much more detail now. Packing myself in ice would be a good option.

I rolled away, cooling off while Quil snored beside me. He was adorable while he slept, his hair flying in different directions all over his head and his chest rising and falling in the same steady rhythm. I just couldn't get over how loud he was. I would bet he would wake Embry if he weren't also snoring right across the hall and just as loud.

After cooling off, I rolled back to Quil. Next time we were in town I was going to invest in a nice pair of earplugs.

"Quil! Quil have you seen my orange shirt? You know, the one with the buttons!" Embry's voice called from across the hall.

"Wha?" Quil's head flew off the pillow and he glanced around, dazed. "Who wants buttons?" He grumbled, and looked down at me for a brief second.

"Hi." I gave him a toothless smile, feeling like I'd been caught doing something wrong.

"Claire," He whispered, looking like he had just swallowed a fly. "What do you think you're doing here? Have you been here all night?" He looked at me for a second. "What do you think you're wearing?"

"Clothes." I explained, delighted by his scowl. "And don't worry, I've only been here a little while."

"A little while?" He squinted down at me.

"Since two." I told him, pulling my shirt down from where it had ridden up around my ribs. "Calm down, Quil. I didn't touch you. You're still pure."

"Was I awake?" He threw his head back down onto the pillow, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Kinda." I admitted, patting his chest.

"Quil! I was serious! Did you take my shirt?" Embry flung the door open and stopped dead in his tracks. He looked from Quil to me, a devilish grin spreading across his face. "Shacking up? Already?" He would never let me live this down.

"Embry! Out!" Quil thundered, picking up his alarm clock and hurling it at the door Embry had just slammed shut.

"I think I'll be going now." I muttered, sitting up.

"Not so fast, pipsqueak." Quil heaved me back towards him, leaning back against the wall as he did so.

"Yes, Quil?" I bit my lip, praying he wasn't going to forbid me from being in his room.

"This has to stop." He pulled me until I was sitting in front of him, but not touching. "You're still so young."

"Fifteen tomorrow. That isn't that young, Quil." I crossed my arms defensively. If he wanted to have this talk now, so be it. I was going to fight until I had no breath left in my body.

"I know you don't see this now, but fifteen is still young." He pressed his hand when I opened my mouth to argue with him. "Claire, I've loved you since you were two. Two! I'm not going to ruin this now."

"Ruin it? How does this ruin it? Do you know what happens in relationships?"

"This isn't a relationship. At least not the kind you think it is."

"It could be if you weren't so damn stubborn!" I tucked my chin in.

"We can't do things like this, Claire. It isn't right."

"By what standards?" I demanded, rolling off the bed and stalking towards the door.

"It's just not right!" He caught me before I could open the door and backed me up against the door.

"I don't think you really believe that." I was vaguely reminded of the time Jackson tried this, but instead of panicked and disgusted I felt excited and feverish.

"Oh? And why is that?" He hissed, pressing his hands on either side of his head and leaning towards me. I could feel the warmth radiating off his body.

"Because you're worried about what other people will say."

"Try again." He growled, his eyes dark with anger.

"Because you love me."

He sucked in a deep breath and I saw his eyes soften for a minute. The same look came into them that I noticed a few days ago. He stepped away, his hands curled at his sides. I waited until he stopped muttering obscenities to ask him if I should leave.

"No. No, you're fine. Just..." He swallowed and sat on his bed, running his fingers through his hair. "Just give me a second, alright? I want to make sure I say this right."

"Okay." I slid down the door to wait, wrapping my arms around my knees. I was regretting saying anything.

"You're right, you know." He looked at me from across the room, a wary smile on his face. "You know you're right, too."

"I'm sorry."

He shook his head, and slid down beside me. "I just don't want to mess this up. Things between us, I mean. I've waited for so long for you to be old enough to understand all this, and now that it's here... I'm don't know." He chucked me under the chin in a goofy way, trying to lighten the mood. "You grew up too fast."

"Does this mean that we...?" I asked casually, staring down at the plaid boxers I was wearing.

"Not like _that." _He said sternly. "This is all just going so fast. There are going to be rules, understand me? Borders."

I grinned, feeling happiness bubbling up in my chest and threating to make my heart explode. "Rules, sure. I can do rules."

"I'm serious, Claire. Nothing too serious." He tried to keep the stern tone, but his face was giving him away.

"Does this mean you're not going to tell me how silly and little I am next time I kiss you?" I widened my eyes in false terror. "Or is there a 'no kissing' rule?"

"Shut up, you silly little girl." He muttered, and kissed me.

* * *

Quil told me he hadn't figured everything out yet and that he would decide things as we go along. So far though he had laid down all the simple rules. No sex, no upper body touching, no public displays of affection... Things that were more for his benefit than mine.

It didn't matter, though. I was giddy as I wobbled back to my room, passing a very confused-looking Embry who was now wearing an orange button up that I planned on burning as soon as he let it out of his sight.

"Hello Embry." I waved whimsically at him on my way to the shower.

"Claire..." He stared at me through slitted eyes. His face was definitely off-set by the burnt pumpkin shirt he was wearing.

"See you." I turned into my room and closed the door behind me, winking at him as I did.

"Quil! Quil! What did you do?"

* * *

AN: Just another "oh how cute" chapter, I know. Little outline of my next chapter? Dinner at Aunt Emily's house for Claire's birthday. She's convinced she should get a special birthday present and puts Quil's rules to the test. Not to mention who brings up what during dinner. 


	17. Dinner

Sorry this took so long! Keep up the amazing reviews. Enough talk, here you go.

-Kiddo

* * *

I pulled on the hem of his shirt until it hung straight, flushing slightly whenever the backs of my fingers brushed across his jeans.

"It doesn't look right." Quil complained, tugging on the sleeves of the shirt I had found buried deep in his closet when I was cleaning it out.

"That's because you've never worn it." I swatted at his hands.

"It looks stupid, Claire."

"No, it looks good. Now if you would just stop fussing with it." I brushed the wrinkles out, enjoying the sensation I got from running my hands over his chest.

"Fondling Quil again?" Embry poked his head into the doorway, his face overly-sincere.

"Go to hell, Call." Quil suggested, but stepped away from me nonetheless.

Hurt, I turned to Embry who had caused all the ruckus over something so small. "For God's sake, Embry. What are you wearing?"

"It's mauve!" He protested, looking down at his shirt.

"It's sickening. There is no way I'm sitting through dinner looking at _that_." I said sternly and bustled by him to get to his room, leaving Quil behind to fend for himself.

"I don't have anything else, though. I can't even find my good orange shirt." He followed me glumly.

"Oh, really?" I made a face he couldn't see. There was a reason he couldn't find that shirt.

"You don't know where it went, do you?"

"Nope. Not a clue." I made myself busy by digging through the piles of clothes on his floor. "Embry! I just cleaned all this up yesterday!"

"I know. I just can't find any of my favorite clothes."

"You could buy new clothes, you know." I found a semi-decent shirt and tossed it at him, glancing at my watch in the process. "Put that on and meet us at the car."

"Pushy, pushy..." I heard him grumbled as I closed his door behind me.

"Who buys Embry all those shirts?" I asked Quil as I climbed into his car, claiming shotgun before Embry could.

"I'm not sure. Probably one of his ex girlfriends. Why?"

"Was she colorblind?"

"Not that I know of." He rolled down the window. "Embry! Let's go!"

"Impatient much?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I just want to get this over with." He grumbled, glancing at me from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah." I agreed, licking my dry lips.

Quil was nervous about dinner. He had been since he woke up to find me in his bed yesterday morning and finally broke down into having a 'beginning relationship'. He was taking it far too seriously, though; I had hardly gotten more than a smile. I figured sneaking back into his bedroom last night would be pushing my luck. That was all going to change by tonight if I had any say about it.

Embry climbed into the backseat, looking ruffled. "I look like a..."

"A normal person?" I turned to grin back at him and he kicked my seat childishly.

"I'm driving here." Quil scolded us, pulling out of the driveway. He gripped the steering wheel with both hands, his entire body tense.

Quil's mood seemed to set the theme for the entire dinner. Everyone was more rigid than usual as we entered my aunt and uncle's house, smiles pasted to our faces. They greeted us with the same expressions and I wished I was a million miles away.

I think Quil was just praying nobody brought up anything that would condemn us.

* * *

"Tastes wonderful." Embry commented, shoveling the remainder of his gigantic salad into his mouth.

"Thank you, Embry." Emily's smile seemed sincere as she said this. It was the first time tonight.

"So, Claire. How does it feel to be fifteen? Any different?" My Uncle asked me, picking the tomatoes out of his salad as his wife glared at him.

"Not too different. Theres some good, some bad." I felt the room relax.

"How's living with these slobs?"

"Oh, lovely. We finally got my room cleaned and painted over all the crappy stuff on the walls and most of the magazines are gone. I still haven't gotten the guts to clean the bathroom yet."

"Make sure you have all your tetanus shots." Sam suggested, looking gravely serious.

"Will do, Sammy. Being so far out in the woods is a little creepy, though." I added, lifting up my cup to take a sip.

"It's only Claire that thinks that. I mean it had to be pretty creepy to force her to climb in-" Embry was quickly cut off when Quil's arm swung into his neck from out of nowhere.

"Whoops." Quil muttered and went back to his plate.

"What was that about?" Emily demanded, the good half of her face turned into a frown.

"Quil and Embry have been fighting since I made them throw out their dirty magazines and now they have no way to relive their tension." I put in, making the topic taboo before there could be any more questions.

"I'm done." Sam grumbled, pushing his plate away in disgust.

"Dessert anyone?" Emily asked, standing up rather quickly and sweeping our dishes away from in front of us.

"That would be wonderful." I told her with a satisfied grin. For someone who could dish out sex talks like she could, she sure did get uneasy about the subject around men.

* * *

"Thanks for dinner." I kissed my aunt's cheek and stepped back, looking out at Sam, Quil and Embry standing out around Quil's car, discussing manly things.

"Thank you so much for coming." She glanced out at the boys then back to me, speaking in a low voice. "Claire, I wanted to ask you about something."

"Oh, please. If you're going to compare whatever it is to another amusement park ride, don't start."

"Don't start with me, young lady. I just wanted to tell you if you need anything, you know where to find me." She rolled her good eye and gave me a little push towards the car. "Sam Uley! Get back in here before I lock you out of the house!"

* * *

"You're insane." Quil told me once we were home. I was sitting on top of his dresser, still dressed in my jeans and sweater. He was working on unbuttoning his shirt, leaning into the mirror as he did so.

"Hey, if it was up to me I wouldn't have to lie." I swung my feet, watching him with eager eyes.

"Claire, we've been over this. I think we should get used to the idea of... of _us _before we go around telling other people. Don't make a big deal out of this." He looked up at me through the mirror.

"Well, if you were acutely into letting there be an _us _I probably wouldn't make such a big deal about it." I slid off the dresser and walked over to him.

"I'm not going to rush into this and do something I'll end up regretting."

"Quil..."

"You're fifteen."

"You've used that excuse already." I complained as he tossed the shirt onto the dresser I had just gotten off of.

"But it's such a good one." He grinned down at me and fished around the floor for his sweatpants.

"You know it is kinda my birthday." I dug my toes into the carpet nervously.

"Oh yeah? And what do you think that entitles you to?" He tossed the sweats on his bed and turned to me.

"Whatever I want." I shrugged, feeling elated.

"And what do you want?" He was close enough that if I leaned forward I could kiss his chest.

"I...I don't know." I told him honestly. Even I was surprised by my answer.

"Thankfully one of us does." He rolled his eyes and bent down to press his lips to mine. I stood in shock for a minute before I reached up to wrap my arms around his neck, forcing him to pull me closer.

"Whoa, whoa..." He unwrapped my arms, chuckling softly. "Not so fast there, pipsqueak."

"Thats not fair!"

He ignored my protests. "Go to bed, Claire." He ordered and swaggered out of his room.

"Fine. I'll go to bed." I told the empty room and climbed into his defiantly. If he was going to insist on new rules, so was I.


	18. The Turn

A wonderful review/ers gave the inspiration for this chapter. Thanks!

-Kiddo.

* * *

I stomped into my room the next day, slamming the door behind me and ripping my shirt over my head. This was ridiculous. I had fallen asleep before he had ever gotten back from his shower and he hadn't even bothered to wake me. Instead, he simply climbed into bed that night and out of it this morning, making sure not to disturb me. I know he was there, though. I remember his arms pulling me into him and the warmth of his body.

Which means he did want to be with me. Maybe not like _that_, not yet. But he still wanted to be something. He just didn't want me to know it.

"That bastard." I growled, kicking off my pants and flinging open my door with as much force as I could muster. Quil and Embry had both left before I'd even gotten up. There was no reason to cover-up or try to be quiet. Nobody could hear me.

I cranked the shower on as hot as it would go and stepped in, ignoring the scalding pain that hit my back and shoulders. This just wasn't fair. He wasn't supposed to be acting like this; dancing around me. I wished I could go back to when I was younger and he would tell me anything, do anything with me. He used to pick me up and carry me or we would play-fight. Now it was like if he laid a finger on me I would break.

I let myself drip-dry in the shower since there were no clean towels in sight. I had planned out my entire day while I was waiting.

Get dressed

Do laundry

Ignore Quil

It was the most beautiful list I had ever made.

I stalked back to my room, still feeling slighted. It was childish and elementary, even to me. But I suppose thats what was causing me to do it; change my attitude about the whole thing and play hard to get. It wouldn't work. Quil would tell me to knock it off and get over myself as he always did, but for now just the idea of it was making me feel a whole lot better.

* * *

"I think its brilliant." Delia told me over the phone.

"I don't care anymore. I just don't."

It was noon and I was sitting on the kitchen counter in my bra and jeans. Since neither of the boys had fixed the air conditioning it was too hot to wear anything but a tee, but I had just put all of mine in the washer. I had gathered Quil's and Embry's clothes, too. But instead of picking them up, I had used a plastic leaf rake I found in the shed and raked them out of their rooms and bathroom, all the way down the hall and into the laundry room.

"Finally! I mean, it was a little sick if the way you described it was accurate. You made it sound as if you followed him like a lovesick little puppy." Delia was eating something. Why was she always eating on the phone?

"Please, don't remind me." I grumbled, rolling my pant legs up until they were around my knees.

"So who is this guy anyways?"

"He isn't someone you would know. Just call him 'Buddy'." I suggested lightly, tiptoeing around the question.

"OK, whatever Claire. Are you sure it's not cause he thinks you're really weird? I mean... who gives their boyfriend the codename Buddy? What about Raphael? It's much sexier."

"Not the Raphael type." I rolled my eyes at the washer as it spun my clothes noisily.

"I don't get why you don't just jump him when hes not paying attention."

"It's not as easy as it sounds, Dee. He just laughs and calls me names that make me sound like I'm five, not fifteen."

"You're obviously dealing with an older man here, because any guy our age is totally out for sex and thats it. Maybe Bubba-"

"Buddy."

"Yes, thats what I said. Maybe Buddy doesn't realize that you're a woman now. A woman with needs. A woman who lives in a house that she can easily get out of at night because she lives with two guys who rival the dead when they sleep."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Shut up and listen to me."

"Alright."

"Now, if all else fails theres this party next weekend. Nothing big, just a few people. If Prince Charming doesn't come around you should totally come and we can hang and take your mind off things."

"I don't know about that one, Dee. I've already been through the whole sneaking-out phase once." I hopped off the counter and transferred loads from the washer to the dryer before starting them both again.

"Jeez, Claire. Live a little. Hey, speaking of a little and living... Did you really hook-up with Jackson in the third block Chem lab?"

"What?" I dropped the bottle of detergent.

"Yeah, Mode didn't think so either, but you never know."

"Would you leave Mode out of this? I don't need to hear anymore stories about you and your boyfriends wild sexcapades."

"You're missing out." She tried to bait me.

"I'm hanging up now."

"See you next weekend."

I set my phone back into its cradle and scrounged around under the sink for a sponge and a bucket. I ended up on my hands and knees, scrubbing the floors of the laundry room and kitchen. I think thats how Jacob found me; scrub brush in one hand, knees and knuckles bloody and jeans stained with bleach. He had taken one look at me before wrestling the brush out of my hand and grabbing the first handful of clean laundry he could find at me, then pushing me into the bathroom to change. When I came back out, fully dressed and much more sane he had sat me down on the rickety couch and asked me I spent most of my days pretending I'm Cinderella.

"Some." I admitted, relaxing as he applied antibiotic ointment to my fingers. "With all that bleach you would think those would be clean."

"I have never seen a girl so hellbent on self destruction because of some guy." He paused as he was rolling up my pant legs and then shook his head. "Well, maybe just one. But that was a long time ago."

"What happened to her?" I hissed when he dabbed the gel on my knee.

"The boy she loved came back for her and they lived happily ever after." He sounded sour about this.

"And thats a bad thing?"

"In some ways."

"But shes happy, right? Isn't that the most important thing?"

He shook his head and made a little patch of band-aids over my knees. "She isn't the same person anymore."

"Sometimes love changes people."

"I'm not thinking it was love that changed her." His scowl turned into a grin as he looked at me. "Let's not talk abut that anymore, alright? Why in the world were you scrubbing the floors?"

"They were dirty." I curled my arms around my knees.

"Claire," He searched for the right words for a minute, looking slightly forlorn. "Quil does love you. I mean, he sucks at showing it. Even I know that. When we were your age he was running around doing who knows what and he wasn't being very err... safe about it, either. And in the end, some people got hurt. In relationships people always get hurt. It's unavoidable. Hes just not ready to take the chance of hurting you."

"Figures. He never wants to take a chance."

"Not when it involves you, no." He stood up suddenly, pulling me with him. "Get some shoes and meet me outside. I know just what you need."

I complied with what he said, hopping on one foot and then the other, trying to get my shoes on and walk at the same time.

"Jacob! This better involve chocolate!" I yelled as I half-fell through the door.

"It can if you want it to." He told me, tossing me something hard and round.

"A helmet?" I scowled down at the black, shiny surface. "Jake, you know as well as I do that I'm most certainly not allowed to ride with you on your motorcycle."

"Says who?" He asked curiously, swinging onto the back of his bike.

"Everyone! My parents, Uncle Sam, Quil..." I trailed off, but my fingers itched to put on the helmet. I wanted to get out of here, no matter how momentarily. And Jake's bike was exactly the way to do it.

"Yes, I know." He revved the engine and yelled over the rumble that was filling my ears. "Claire do you see any of them? Do you really care what they have to say? No one is going to find out."

I knew that he was just saying that to get my mind of things, but I was feeling foolish and defiant. I _wanted_ to do something I wasn't supposed to. Something Quil had forbade me from doing.

"Go!" I wrapped my arms around his waist and held on, waiting for the bike to spin out from under me.

It never happened. Jake let out a barking laugh and we were off, down the roads as fast as his motorcycle would carry us.

* * *

I felt fantastic when he dropped me off back at home that night. After I handed my helmet back and he winked a goodnight at me I laughed and waltzed the the door. Jake was a great guy. It really was too bad he was still hung up on the girl he had fallen for so many years ago. If I weren't supposed to b with Quil for all eternity then Jake would definitely be on my list.

Speaking of Quil, he was waiting for me, his hair sticking up at odd angles and his face a mask of annoyance and worry.

"Have you been with Jake all day? Why were you on a motorcycle? What in the world happened to your hands? Claire, what were you thinking?" He berated me with questions, his hands shoved into his pockets defensively.

"Chill out, Quil. I'm fine." I slid past him, glee filling me as I saw his angry face turn into one of shock.


	19. PigHeaded

I wrote this little thing in my free time. It's not very long or very good, but alas. What can a girl do? Enjoy!

-Kiddo

* * *

It went on for weeks. I wasn't necessarily giving Quil the cold shoulder or anything, but I made sure that I was polite and distant in every conversation we had. I could tell he was suspicious at first, but quickly seemed to realize I was just going through a faze and would get over it soon enough.

As my best friend, Dee, would say: Boy, was he ever wrong.

I held out for a month, which quickly turned into two months. Every few days he would try to talk about it with me and I would shrug and tell him that he was right. That I couldn't have just a little of a relationship and that I would wait until I was old enough to have a real one.

I could tell he was getting annoyed with my responses, but it wasn't like he could do anything about it. I was doing exactly what he had said he wanted; I was waiting. Either he would be stuck waiting for another few years, or he would give in and take me as I was now.

I'm pretty sure I was rooting for the 'now' option.

The entire household was tense. Even Embry was thrown off by my new decision. He avoided getting in the middle and spent more and more time in his room "sleeping". Though from the look on his face a few days ago I'm pretty sure hes been sneaking those magazines back into my domain. Not that it was my house, or that I even really cared. It was just one of the things I mentally ticked off in my brain to blackmail him about later.

"School starts soon." Quil commented, taking a sip of his coffee. Instead of rebelling against my sour attitude he had chosen patience over passion. Bastard.

"I know. It'll be nice to get back and see old friends." I lied, shoveling another spoonful of cereal into my mouth.

I had seen most of my good friends over the summer and spent way more time than I'd even wanted to around Dee and Mode. Every time we were alone at the beach they practically did it in the sand. Apparently I don't count as the 'public eye'.

"Do you need anything before you go back?" When I didn't answer he set the cup down and stared at me from across the table, his eyes drawn into slits. "Claire? Is something bothering you? Something that someone did? Maybe me or Embry?"

"Embry or I." I corrected his English, avoiding the question.

"Don't do that." The scowl that I had learned to love so much formed on his face.

I couldn't help but notice how handsome he was, even now, this early in the morning with his hair in a mess and sleep lines dug in his face. In two months of trying to ignore him, I learned to love every irritable, messy, rugged part of this boy.

"Do what?" I asked, feigning boredom. I felt my stomach roll slightly and hoped I wasn't getting sick.

"Shut me out. Put down whatever I try to tell you. Whats wrong with you?" His scowl turned into a frown and he lowered his head even more.

"Quil, come on. Nothings changed. I'm just trying to live a normal life until I'm mature enough to be with you." I quoted one of our past arguments, making him wince.

"I hardly believe that. You aren't... You aren't doing drugs when you go hang out with Delia and her friends, are you?"

"No..." I raised my eyebrows, slightly hurt he would even think that of me. "I'm not stupid. I thought you knew me better than that."

"I thought I did, too." He stood up from the table and shuffled to the sink to drop his dishes in. "I guess not."

I licked my lips, blinking back guilt and tears as he left the room quietly. Every time I tried to get something I wanted I ended up hurting the people I loved. It just wasn't fair.

The little food I had eaten rolled dangerously in my stomach yet again, and I found myself rushing to the bathroom. Hopefully before I made a mess of the kitchen table.

* * *

"I don't get her. I try being nice to her and she takes it as an advancement so I can't do that. After the first look neither of us can put rational words together. But if I'm straight with her? She gets defensive. She won't let me through. I can't do this, Embry. I'm not ready to try to raise a teenage girl I'm destined to be with." Quil paced the small floor space in front of the bed Embry was sitting on, listening to one of his best friends rant.

"Quil, you know you aren't her father, right? You're not supposed to be raising her. Shes raised! Look at her if you don't believe me. You've changed completely since shes moved in and I understand she had to. You would have thrown yourself over a cliff the moment she left if you hadn't let her stay. Seriously, Quil. Stop trying to play the adult, you'll never win. The both of you are too much alike. Pig-headed." Embry relaxed after his little speech. He hated playing the serious one, but at a time like this it was becoming more and more necessary. He wished they would just get it on so he could go back to laying around the house in his boxers and eating lucky charms until he exploded.

"I'm not trying to be her dad." Quil folded his arms and rocked back and forth, loosening his spine.

Embry shot him a look before continuing, "Just appreciate the time you have with her, Quil. Shes still little, sure. But she isn't immature and she isn't sure of herself quite yet either. Give the kid a chance."

"It's just so... hard." He bit his lip, mulling over Embry's words.

"Oh, I'm sure it is considering how long you've been waiting."

"Shut it, Embry." Quil grumbled, resisting the urge to deck his friend. Knowing Embry he would probably pass it off as pent-up sexual energy.

"You first." Embry grinned before receiving a warning hit from Quil. Which he returned with all decency.

-

* * *

R&R!!! 


	20. In Sickness And In Health?

Thanks for ideas/ spelling grammar corrections. I almost need a beta or something like that! Here is another little tidbit. Back to the school books!

-Kiddo

* * *

I spent hours with my face smashed into the soggy carpet of the bathroom. The smell of mold and dirty feet ran through my sinus, making me feel even sicker. Sweat plastered my hair to my scalp and the air coming through the vent overhead was making me shiver when it hit my skin. I had been here, vomiting since breakfast.

"Claire!" A fist banged on the door, annoyed. Are you done in there? I don't mean to be pushy, but I need to _go._"

"Go away." I moaned, rubbing my face against the carpet. Blandly, I wondered who was stupid enough to put carpet in a bathroom anyways. If as was at my parents house, I would be on nice, cool tile.

"You don't sound so good." Embry commented, and jiggled the doorknob. "Open the door."

"I can't." I managed to get out before I pulled myself up to retch into the toilet again. Embry and Quil's toilet. One that had been used by an entire pack of werewolf men. Sick.

"Hold on, alright? I'll go get Quil." I heard him bang down the hall way before two sets of footsteps came thumping back up.

"Claire? Claire, are you hurt?" Quil's voice was demanding and worried. If I wasn't chucking up my guts I would feel touched.

"No," I half-whispered, too tired to do anything except to let my head hang halfway into the bowl.

"Are you sick?" He paused, waiting for an answer before I heard a thud and the door was being snapped off the hinges.

"She looks like hell warmed over." Embry muttered.

I could only imagine how bad I looked. After I managed to sit up with the help of Quil I learned my shirt would need to be pitched. They would probably need new carpet, too.

"I'm sick." I told them, stating the obvious.

"I know." Quil grimaced down at my clothes. It looked like he was fighting with himself. "Alright, then. Up." He turned back to Embry who was staring at me with wide eyes, his face beginning to look green. "If you're going to blow? Leave." Quil ordered, pulling me to my feet and turning the knobs to the bathtub on.

"I hate being sick." I whimpered, swallowing the acid bile that had risen in my throat.

"I know. One time when you were really little, I took you to your school play while your parents were in Chicago. You were the sweet potato and when it came time to say your lines you vomited the macaroni and cheese I made you all over the front row." He chuckled, then turned off the faucet and tested the water.

I felt his hot hands tugging off my shirt and was going to put up a fight before I realized I was just too sick to care. Besides, he had done this before.

"Are you...?" He seemed determined to keep this strictly professional.

"I don't care." I said, truly meaning it. I would jump him when I didn't smell like vomit.

"Alright." He held me up with one hand and pulled my shirt over my head with the other. I felt his rough shirt against my bare midriff and wished I could fully enjoy this. He left my bra on before he unbuttoned my jeans and tugged them off.

I grimaced at how easily he had done that one-handed and wondered how many times the occasion for it had arisen. I was relieved to note I was wearing decent underwear. Even if they weren't the sexiest, at least the covered what needed to be covered.

He helped me get most of the pieces of half-digested food out of my hair before plucking me out of the water and wrapping me in a towel.

I felt safe and content in his broad arms. It was like being had up by two very warm metal poles.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled as he finished helping me put on a pair of sweatpants and a teeshirt. "It just started during breakfast..."

"I'm betting the eggs we ate last night were bad. Embry and I wouldn't have gotten sick because our body temperatures kill most bacteria. We should never have trusted his cooking in the first place." He pulled down the covers of his bed and nestled me in.

It so figures. He gives me what I want, just not when I want it.

"Go to sleep, Claire. I'll go beat Embry for you." He brushed a few strands of wet hair away from my face.

"Mmkay." I inhaled the scent left on his pillows, feeling much more at ease. Damned if I wasn't sleeping in here permanently when I got better.


	21. Woozy

Oh man. As a twisted tribute to the last chapter I have been violently ill and busy this past week. On a different note, I am fully aware that Twilight belongs to S. Meyer and so do all her characters... but. When I see a Quil/Claire story with the same _other_ characters names, same setting, same attitude, same sequence of events... I dunno. Can't you guys be a little more creative? I'm not saying that this is all mine and nobody can touch any of it, but at least try to mix up the elements a bit. End rant.

I know I totally promised a super-long chapter, but alas. I am tired and you'll get another one tomorrow (if you're good). Happy readings!

-kiddo

* * *

Quil flopped down on the couch, feeling slightly ill himself. Not from the eggs, though. From being so close and not being able to...

"I never thought I'd see the day that Claire was too sick to insult me." Embry plopped down on the other side, a mixing bowl full of cereal in his arms.

"Neither did I." Quil grimaced and stripped his shirt over his head, tossing it in the direction of the laundry room.

"Don't count your chickens before they're born."

"Embry?"

"Yes?"

"Where do you come up with these things?" Quil asked, slightly offending his friend.

"You know, old sayings and whatnot. I found them in a book."

"I can only imagine." Quil rubbed his hands over his face, exhausted.

"Did you get her settled in to her room?" Embry shoveled down his cereal. If it got soggy the marshmallows would turn the milk colors.

"Yeah. Well, sorta. I put her in my room."

"What? Why?" Embry raised a quirky eyebrow.

"Closer. Just in case she needs something." Quil himself wondered why had he put Claire in his bed and not her own.

"Your rooms are like... three feet apart."

Quil shrugged and dug into the cushions for the remote. "I didn't want to go into her room. It's a privacy thing."

"I guess that makes sense. I mean, it wasn't like you went poking through there every time she left in case she had had some guy over when we weren't home." Embry blinked up at the ceiling, his face smug. "Let's talk about overprotective, huh?"

"Shut up." Quil grumbled, channel surfing. Perhaps he did have a tendency to be a little overprotective... But just a little.

"Quil?" Embry looked down, no longer smug.

"What?"

"I called Sam." He admitted.

Quil choked on his own spit. "You _what?_ Why? I haven't done anything."

"Not to tattle. I was trying to call and see if Emily knew what to do and Sam said she was off getting groceries and then he asked why and I told him that Claire had gotten sick and I didn't know what to do then the whole her being pissy with you thing came up and he'll be here in a few minutes." He ran out of breath, looking sheepish.

"Oh, shit." Quil whispered. "You think he'll be mad?"

"As mad as Sam can get, anyways. It's not like you did anything wrong, though. It's not like you can." Embry munched on a spoonful of little marshmallows he had been eating around.

"Right." Quil nodded and plucked Embry's spoon from him, taking a bit of the untouched side of his cereal before handing the spoon back.

"Hey! Whoa, I know I called his majesty and all but there is no need for that!" Embry dug around his bowl, looking offended.

Quil shook his head, still enjoying the crunching sound Embry's food was making in his mouth.

* * *

I opened my eyes, watching the ceiling fan spin in slow, lazy circles. The way it moved never seemed to generate any air flow, just simply waste electricity. The rotating blades clanked every so often, sending tiny tremors through my already tender skull.

"Hey, Claire. How are you feeling?" Seth's head popped through the doorway, staring down at me lying eagle-spread on Quil's bed, trying desperately to cool off.

"Better," I admitted grudgingly. I had taken Quil's room hostage for the past few days, but I was still reluctant to give it back.

"Are you hungry at all yet?"

"Um, yeah. Just give me a minute to get dressed, would you?" I pulled myself up into a sitting position, my head swimming.

"No problem. I'll find someone who knows where the food is in this." Seth banged his head on the door as he tried to escape.

"Seth?" I called, remembering something of vital importance.

"Yeah?" His head reappeared.

"Make sure it's not Embry." I cringed at spending the rest of my precious summer vacation with my head hung in a toilet.

"Will do." His head thumped against the wall again.

"Oh, Seth." I muttered, gingerly climbing out of Quil's bed and stumbling slowly towards the bathroom at the end of the hall. Every step I took caused my migraine to act up and made my stomach roll. By the time I got to the end of the hall I was ready to vomit again.

Thankfully there was nothing left in me to throw up.

The next twenty minutes I spent in the shower were the most euphoric, blissful moments I had ever felt. They chalked right up there with chocolate and being close to Quil.

Well, maybe not as good as being with Quil. Definitely as good as chocolate.

To put on my jeans without falling over I sat on my bed and slid them on one leg at a time, careful not to lean too far over. I zipped up a hooded sweatshirt, not bothering to put a shirt on under it. Honestly, I had my doubts anyone would give a damn if I walked in my birthday suit the way the had been acting lately. Never coming too close, always just poking their heads through the door. It was like they had discovered I had leprosy.

"Claire? Are you ready yet?" A timid voice floated through my closed door.

"One second." I furrowed my eyebrows. Since when had Seth ever been timid? He was the most disruptive, outgoing, obnoxious man I had ever met. And now he was acting like a pansy. Something was afoot. I was willing to bet my life it had to do with my loving uncle.

"You still look like total shit." Seth shot me down the second I stepped out of my room. His eyes took in my damp, stringy hair and the bags under my eyes in rapid succession.

"Thanks," I grumbled, treading gingerly past him. That was more like the Seth I had come to know.

"No, I mean it. How much weight can you lose in three days? You're like a walking skeleton. Not that you were some fat ass to begin with, but I mean-"

"Thank you, Seth." I gritted, checking to make sure the living room was clear before heading into the kitchen. I still didn't know how to act the next time I saw Quil. He was like hot and cold around me. One minute hes kissing me like the guy from the Notebook and the next hes scolding my life choices.

Who knew what was going to happen now that he'd been so nice after I'd blew him off all summer.

"Look who finally found their way out of bed." I met Embry's warm brown eyes and gave him a half-smile, still searching for the pair of coal-black irises I had fallen in love with.

"Where's Quil?" I cocked my head in question, hitching up my jeans and slowly settling down into one of the kitchen chairs.

"Out and about." Embry brushed off my question casually and rifled through the cabinet he kept stocked with cereal. "What do you feel like? Lucky Charms? Raisin Bran? Coco Krispies?"

"Cheerios." I confirmed as Seth sat down opposite of me, his face buried in a newspaper.

"You're no fun." Embry told me, arranging a giant-sized bowl and spoon in front of me.

"I'm still getting over being sick." I scolded, feeling slightly relieved when he stopped to check the expiration date on the milk before pouring it into my bowl.

"Eat up." He ordered, thrusting the spoon into my fist and taking a seat himself.

The little square table felt especially small as I sat with the two werewolves, chomping down at my first meal in days.

"So where is Quil, exactly? You never told me before."

Embry and Seth exchanged knowing glances before Embry turned to me, prepared to tell another lie.

"No bullshit."

"Out, Claire. He needed to go for a run." Seth covered, the newsprint still held in front of his face so I couldn't see his expression.

"Why?" I folded my arms across my chest, prepared to fight to the end.

"Sam told him to."

"And he'll be back soon?" I prodded as the two men carefully avoided my gaze.

"I'm sure he will. Now, eat your cheerios before they get soggy." Embry demanded, ending the conversation.

Yes. Something was most definitely afoot.


	22. Home

First half to the second little bit you'll get later tonight. I just wanted to get this up before I left for dinner!

-Kiddo

* * *

"That's so lame, Embry. Hand me the remote." I wiggled my fingers at him, begging for the little black thing in his hand.

"Hold on for a second, would you? Nine to seven in my TV time." Embry smacked my fingers away, no longer seeming to care that I had just gotten over being sick yesterday.

"Embry..." I begged, looking up at him through my lashes.

"Fat chance, Claire. That only works with Quil." He snorted.

"Braveheart, Embry? Come on! We've seen this like a million times already." I groaned, throwing my hands up over my face in mock horror.

I was sick of this. He had been spending every waking moment with me since I found Quil gone. He had even gone as far as cooking lunch for me (no eggs) and then cleaning it up and tucking me into the couch to watch movies and take my mind off things. Things like Quil.

"A million times? I don't think so." He glanced down at my accusing eyes then away quickly. "Alright maybe a few."

"More than a few." I confirmed, settling down into the couch for the next viewing.

Embry was incredibly hard and warm. He felt enough like Quil that it made my heart double in pace. It was honestly too bad he wasn't. If Embry had imprinted with me, _he_ wouldn't have put up a fight if I tried to kiss him.

"Fantastic." Embry muttered, his expression rapt as the first war scene concluded. "I wonder how they kept from flopping around too much under those kilts?"

No, definitely not Quil.

"I see you're feeling better." The deep voice shook through the bottoms of my feet all the way up to my ribcage where it wrapped around my heart.

"Quil!" I yelped, flinging myself over the back of the couch and into his awaiting arms. He was so solid. A thousand times better than Embry or Jackson could ever be.

"Well," Quil looked down at me, surprised by my greeting after I had treated him as the black sheep all summer. "That wasn't what I expected exactly."

"No?" I turned bright red and slid down until my feet brushed the floor.

"Not that I'm complaining, of course." He let me go, but he was grinning.

"Now you kids have fun." Embry muttered, not bothering to look back at us.

"Shut it, Call." Quil knocked him lightly atop of his head with a fist.

"Watch the hair, my friend."

"Why? Hot date tonight?" I squinted down at my large friend, surprised.

"Indeed I do." Embry said, feeling cocky.

"Remember the rule." Quil told him, grabbing me by the shoulders and steering me towards his bedroom. A felt a trill of excitement at the thought of why he was taking me there.

"What? That's so unfair. You not only brought one back, but she's living with us!" Embry said.

"There's a difference. I'm not sleeping with her." Quil muttered, still steering me down the hall.

"Not yet, at least!" Embry called, making me blush even more.

"Twit." Quil grumbled, taking one hand off my shoulder to open the door to his room, kicking it closed behind us.

"What was he talking about? What rule?" I demanded, trying to slow my heartbeats so I didn't pass out.

"Just some silly thing we agreed to when we bought this place." His hands pushed me down onto his bed, which I had admittedly slept in last night, hoping he would have come home sooner.

"Quil." I sighed, watching him pull up a chair next to the bed and seat himself in it.

"Fine, fine. You win, alright? When we moved in we made an agreement to not bring girls home." He propped his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands, looking down at me with a certain flash in his eyes.

"Oh," I settled down, biting my bottom lip.

"How did Seth and his royal self out there treat you?"

"Good." I said shortly, trying not to throw myself at him again.

"Good. And how do you feel now?"

"Like new." I chocked out, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"Claire is something bothering you? Because I just-"

"Stop." I cut him off, mid-sentence. "I-I have something I need to say, aright?" At his nod I continued. "I'm sorry. I acted like a horrible little bitch this summer, I know. And after all that you were so nice to me and I know you'll never be able to forgive me, but I just wanted you to know how sorry I really, truly was. Am." I trailed off, carefully watching Quil's face.

He burst into laughter.

"Quil! How dare you! I'm sitting here, pouring my heart out, and you laugh at me?"

"Oh, Claire." He muttered, pulling me off the bed and into his arms, still chuckling. "You never have to say sorry."

"Ah. Does this mean that we're...?" I asked, feeling hopeful.

"No. Most certainly not. I just had a little chat with your uncle about all this, in fact." He set me back on the bed.

"What? Don't you get it, Quil? This isn't some stupid game we used to play when i was little. This is my life. You can't do his to me. You turn hot and cold faster than a woman going through menopause."

"What would you like me to do, Claire? I can't _do _anything." Her pain was welling up inside his chest, making it hard to breathe.

"Yes, you can. You most certainly can." I sprung to my feet, unable to sit any longer.

"How? Would you care to enlighten me?"

"I... I don't know." I didn't bother to think it through. "I don't care either." I pressed my lips against his firmly, expecting him t push me away as he always did.

You can imagine my surprise when he groaned deep in his chest and pulled me closer, crushing my body into his again. I kissed him back, a tingling catching in my belly and spreading until it reached the tips of my fingers.

This was definitely a better homecoming than I had originally planned.

* * *

AN: Look for the next bit later tonight! 


	23. PLEASE READ :

Whoever decided to check this... I love you. Seriously.

Since I just got back from a very, VERY delayed trip on (get this) the other side of the counrty, I've been worming my way back into school and friends around here... so I haven't had a whole lot of time for this. BUT FEAR NOT! I'm going to work on revising the previous chapters and a BRAND NEW ONE. Hopefully before the night is out.

Comment and tell me if your still here. Love to you all...

So very sorry,

Kiddo


	24. Chocolate

Thank you all for being so patient and encouraging. I was in Salt Lake City, helping out/ visiting/ being a slave at my aunt's house there. My parents went on a big trip for god knows what reason and spent their very merry time in coming back to get me. Oh, I currently live in Boston if that's any incentive to how long the drive was. But I'm back in action/ regular school now!

-Kiddo

I know these jump around a bit, but I'm trying to work on that. Sorry for my grammar, too. I know it isn't perfect. Maybe I need a proofreader. What's that called? A beta?

Oh yes. The chapters that I have tweaked i slightly /i have 'Redone' after their names. If you've already read the story you don't have to go back and read it again. No major information has changed so far.

* * *

I tucked my chin into the collar of my shirt and sniffled. Horrible thoughts paraded through my mind, making sleep not only unwanted, but also impossible. Quil should have been home by now. He _promised_ to have been home by now.

"Claire? Are you sure you're alright?" Embry called from the living room, his voice slightly curious.

"I'm fine." I stuttered out, pulling my knees up to my chin and burying my face in them. Either I was a good liar or Embry didn't care too much because he dropped it after that.

"Come on, Quil. Where are you?" I whispered to his window, pressing my hands against my hot face to stop the sudden flow of tears that began to stream down it.

I was beyond pathetic. Sitting in my not yet boyfriend's room, alone, cold and crying to boot. I was definitely under the word 'pitiful' in the dictionary.

"All right I know we just ate, but I-" Embry stopped talking abruptly when he reached the door.

"Go away." I mumbled through my sobs. Now I wasn't just crying, but I was full-blown bawling.

"Oh no. Oh no. Oh my God. What do I do? Claire. Calm Down. Oh no." Embry began to panic, his hands jumping to his face in anxiousness. "Claire? You have to stop crying. I can't deal with crying. Please stop."

"Go away!" I half-screamed, only wanting him to leave me alone.

"Oh, shit. No one said this would happen. You have to stop, please." He rushed forward and pressed one of his large hands over my mouth, trying to stifle the noise.

"Embry!" I screamed, ripping his hand away and burying my face back into my knees.

"Oh. No? No. Oh, shit. What am I supposed to do? I'm not properly equipped to deal with this sort of thing." He yanked his hands through his hair. "Ok, you stay here. I'll go find someone who knows what you're going through. Wait. Who? Oh, yes. Someone like you…Someone with breasts?" He looked down at me, hoping I would answer.

"Embry, get out!" I squawked, angry and offended. I most certainly didn't want to talk to another woman about my problems. I just wanted to be left alone.

Embry bust back in a few minutes later, a box of hostess cupcakes under one arm.

"What are you doing? I just want to be alone." I wiped most of the wetness off my cheeks in vain. New tears replaced the old ones immediately. I was as if someone had turned on a water tap and let it run.

"Oh good, you're still here." Embry sighed with relief and plopped down on the bed, tearing open the white and blue box. "I looked it up on the internet and it seems to be you're going through some sort of hormonal thing so I brought you these."

"Are you serious?" I asked, staring up at him in genuine disbelief. I decided right then Embry would never be fit to have children. I shuddered at the idea of him in charge of his own spawn.

"Of course I am. Now eat this." He shoved one of the cakes at me, still wrapped in its individual packaging.

"Why?" I pushed it back at him.

"Because that's what you do, isn't it? Get depressed and bawl your eyes out and then eat chocolate?" He nodded along with his words. "Yes, that's what I read. And that cupcake is genuine chocolate."

"Will it make you less antsy?" I grumbled and snatched away the treat when he nodded hastily, looking as nervous as a mother hen.

"Good, isn't it?"

Sometimes it was so hard to be depressed when I was around Embry.

I was asleep when he got home. I had unabashedly tucked myself into his bed just a few hours before with every intention to jump him the first chance I got. He wasn't going to give in any time soon, but as I've found with children and puppies –both of which I could relate Quil to- you must be consistent with them.

"You're back." I mumbled groggily, lifting my head to look at his figure in the dark.

"Way to state the obvious, Claire. Shouldn't you be sleeping...? Perhaps in your own bed." He didn't bother to whisper.

I winced into the darkness, readjusting my night clothes- still a mandatory pairing of a white tee and boxers- and mentally preparing myself for an argument. I expected him to be more standoffish than usual after our spat today, but I didn't expect him to be so… _cold._

It had started with him kissing me and ended suddenly with me bent over his bed, still kissing him. As soon as he realized what he was doing he broke away and mumbled some incoherent excuse before practically barreling through the door. Later, when I tried to confront him about it he brushed it off as if it had never happened, leaving me feeling childish and undermined. Both of which I was at the time. I hoped that by now he would have forgiven me for it.

"Are you angry?" I asked timidly. I didn't even know if we were still on speaking terms.

He sighed and leaned his face against the wall for a moment. "No, I'm not angry."

"No? Then what's wrong? It wasn't about me, was it?" I teetered on the edge of the bed.

"Have you always asked so many questions?"

"Always. And up until very recently you've been pretty decent at answering them."

"Fine." He huffed another one-word answer and pulled the covers back on his bed in one fluid motion. "Move over or I'll squish you."

"Jeez, man. No need to be so cranky." I muttered, secretly ecstatic that he wasn't even complaining about me being here.

"I'm just tired is all." He shifted so his back was facing me.

"Hostile bastard." I heard his breathing steady and grinned in triumph.

"Claire?" He suddenly said, wiping the smile right off my face.

"Yes?"

"Just so we both understand. This is the last night you'll be spending in my bed."

"Of course I do." I encouraged, not meaning a word.

"Good. We can talk about whatever it is in the morning." He cut me off, sensing I was about to make a valid argument.

I sighed in defeat, inhaling the scent that came off his skin as discreetly as I could. "Goodnight, Quil." I paused, weighing my options. "Love you."

I felt him tense beside me and held my breath, waiting for a lecture or an explosion. Either would become inevitable sooner or later.

"Love you, too. Now get some sleep."

* * *

Sorry it's so short! 


	25. The Deal

Any questions regarding this fic can be submitted in your comment and I will be sure to answer them as of now.

Oh, and as to how long this will be? Considering the length of the chapters, and the amount I plan to update…I'm going to stretch this story out for as long as possible and then hopefully cycle into a sequel. In other words: It won't be ending anytime soon.

PS. Loving the encouragement. Honestly I was just expecting a kiddo-bashing party. Have I ever mentioned how amazing you all are?

EDIT: Thanks to my readers for catching the awkward jump between the shower/ dinner!

* * *

"I'm not going." I told the plastic of my phone sternly. 

I had been on the phone with Delia for half an hour, giving her a list of reasons why having her boyfriend drive us to Seattle for a party was not a good idea. The top of that list was the sheer stupidity of the entire plan. The next was if Quil got even the slightest notation that I had considered going, he would lock me in the basement –if we didn't have one I'm sure he would personally dig one- and throw away the key.

"Claire! You have got to come with me. I'm going to look ridiculous being the only one there who's my own age!"

"Doesn't't that tell you something?"

"I'm not kidding here, Claire. You're coming. You need to get out and taste the fresh air, feel the wind on your face and down a couple of diet cokes."

"No."

"Yes. Your keepers will never find out! Tell them you're staying at my place for the weekend and then when they drop you off here, Mode can pick us up and boom-" I heard her slap the table with her free hand. "We'll be home-free in no time."

"I really don't care if you hate me; I'm not going to go along with this. What if we were in a car crash and died?" I tried to reason with her, feeling my resistance beginning to fade. And she knew it.

"We won't be, silly. Mode is an excellent driver if I do say so myself."

"Quil will never forgive me."

"He's never going to find out! Besides, when did you start caring about what he thought? Did moving into his place make him your personal bodyguard?" I grimaced as she paused for a moment, changing her tactics. "Or do you like him? Like _like _him."

"Don't be a retard." I snapped, avoiding the question altogether.

"Are you _boffing_him?" She squealed, sudden excitement rising in her voice. "Oh my God, Claire. He's like…twenty-something!"

"I am _not _having sex with him!" I gritted, dodging another lie. Because technically I _was_ sleeping with him. Up until now, at least. He had snuck out of bed this morning without so much as a goodbye.

"Yet. You're not having sex with him yet." She took a bit of whatever she had been eating before and began chewing in my ear.

"Shut up."

"Fine, but you're coming to the party in Seattle with me."

"I'm not! How many times do I have to tell you?" I began to slam the phone down when I heard her.

"Fine. Then I'm telling."

"You're telling what?" I asked, bringing the phone back up to my ear. I could feel my cheeks turning red with anger- or embarrassment- as I waited for her to continue.

"It's only fair, Claire. You shouldn't't be leading Jackson on like this. I'll just tell him you've got a new man and that'll be the end of his torture."

"I haven't talked to him in weeks!"

"We ran into him at the First beach, remember?"

"No, I don't. Thanks for reminding me, though. Loads of help that did to bring up such painful memories."

"Whatever. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a few phone calls to make."

"Wait!" I felt myself break inside. If people found out…"I'll go." Quil would understand if he ever found out.

"Great! I'll pick you up tomorrow around noon!" I felt her slam the phone down with enough force to cause me to go deaf in one ear.

"And when did you get so sadistic?" I asked the phone, turning it over in my palms. The only thing that answered me was a dead beep.

* * *

By the time Embry got home I had already scrubbed every inch of the living room with the various arsenal of cleaning products I found under the sink in the laundry room. 

"You don't look so good." Embry raised his eyebrows at me, examining the newly clean room.

"I feel fine." I leaned back against the couch, folding my arms in front of me to warn off any other comments he had about my health.

"Are you sure? I think I ate all the cupcakes, but I can run and get some more." He offered, slightly worried I would start with the waterworks again.

"I'm sure, Embry." I stuffed my hands in my pockets to keep them from shaking. "Do you think it would be alright if I stayed at Dee's house this weekend? Her parents are gone and she doesn't want to be alone."

"I don't see a problem with it. Quil and I will be working all weekend anyways." He shrugged, much more at ease now that he knew I wasn't going to have another hormonal breakdown.

"Oh, fine then." I smiled inwardly. Maybe I should ask him to buy my some tampons or other feminine products, just to keep him on his toes.

"Oh, Sam and Emily invited the pack to dinner tonight, if you don't mind." He flopped down into the couch lazily.

"No, I don't mind." Anything to get away from Embry's cooking, even if it was for only one night.

"Good. We should get there around six, then." He flipped through the channels on the TV, searching for an interesting program. Or maybe porn. I could never tell with Embry.

"Fine by me." I slouched back to my room in hope of clean clothes and that I could simply indulge in a hot shower.

* * *

"Claire, pass the peas." Paul demanded, reaching across immediately to grab the industrial-sized bowl of greens away from me.

"Watch it!" I hissed swatting him.

"Paul, Claire, play nice." My Uncle commanded from the head of the table, his face both serious and playful.

"Sorry." I saluted him with my fork and looked down the extra long oak table that the Uley household had traded for their little round picnic one long, long ago.

"Like hell you are." Seth told me, his mouth full of chewed steak.

"Shut up, Clearwater." I pointed my fork at him in what I hoped was a threatening motion.

Instead of sitting next to Quil and Embry, I had gotten stuck in between two of the most annoying men- let alone werewolves- on the planet. Fate was definitely plotting against me. Not only did I have to go to Delia's after this, but I had to get through dinner without anyone figuring out it was going to be a little more than just a sleep-over. I was dead meat.

"You seem anxious, Claire." Emily commented from across the table at me. She chewed slowly, folding her hands up under her chin and staring at me. Her good eye felt like a knife in my chest.

I looked up a second later with- what I hoped- a mask of genuine surprise on my face. "Really? I was just thinking about school. It's coming up pretty soon and I was just thinking that maybe I should run and get some new stuff before September so I won't be unprepared. Who would want that?" I had to stop myself from prattling on. I was giving everything away.

"You're still feeling alright, aren't you?" Embry swallowed, his voice tight with worry. "Are you sure you'll be up to staying at Delia's this weekend?"

"You're going to see Delia? Isn't that nice. She's such I nice girl." Emily began eating again, reliving my tension.

"Oh, you have no idea. Especially in the last few days." I smiled shortly, trying to keep the satire from my voice. I still couldn't ignore that the entire table had become silent, hanging on my every word.

"Any plans?" Sam interjected, trying to break the focus of his pack.

"Nothing drastic, Uncle Sam." I rolled my eyes at the little pun. "Probably just movies and gossiping." I let my eyes drift up to Quil's, who immediately ducked his head and began shoveling his food into his mouth in earnest.

"If you're done I'll drop you off on the way to pick up the boys." Sam said, wiping his hands on his jeans- which earned him a disapproving look from his wife- and standing.

"That'd be great." I smiled at him and thanked my aunt for dinner. "Bye guys!" I called to the table from the door, earning me a chorus of cheers. Quil still hadn't looked up from his plate.

* * *

AN: Ugh, this all seemed so much longer on word. I'm low on creative juice. IM, email, PM me suggestions! 3 


	26. Party Up

I am such a glutton for punishment, but I felt kinda bad that so many of you thought the chapter was anti-climatic and unappealing that I wrote another for you all. Thank you so much for your suggestions! You all had very good ones, and I plan on using them sometime in this story. Credit to those who helped.

-Kiddo

* * *

I felt Sam's eyes combing me over from head to toe. He was so much more intimidating than Emily when he wanted to be. It must have been the fact that he looked so similar to Quil.

"So, thanks for the ride." I hopped out of his car with fake cheerfulness, reaching for my bag in the backseat.

"Claire."

I cringed and turned around, my heart rate skyrocketing in the process. After Quil's little escapade I was actually beginning to look forward to Seattle with Dee and her boyfriend. Slightly.

"Is something wrong?" I furrowed my eyebrow and hauled my bag onto my shoulder.

"I just don't want you to be mad at Quil right now. He's having a hard time with this. You can understand that, can't you? And if you must know, I have no desire to see Quil's sexual thoughts about you. At least give me a few more years to work up to that, alright?"

"Oh," The turn of events surprised me and without any warning I began to feel guilty again.

"I talked to your aunt. Don't jump the poor boy, alright? Just promise me you'll try to make it easier on him."

"Easier on him…?" I raised my eyebrows slightly. What the hell did he think that this situation was doing to me?

"I knew you'd understand." He gave me a smile before driving away and leaving me with an entirely new vengeance to get out of Forks for the weekend.

* * *

"You're ready to go?" Delia asked when she opened the door.

"Are we going stripping?" I asked, trying to keep my jaw from dropping. My best friend looked like a hooker.

"Of course not, you little moron. _I'm _dressed appropriately. It's _you _that needs to change." She ushered me in the door, closing it quickly behind me.

"The only thing you're dressed appropriately for is the playboy mansion." I trailed behind her, thinking of useless arguments.

"Tonight, for once in your life, you are going to have real fun." She squealed excitedly and began rummaging through her drawers.

"I have fun all the time." I scolded, trying not to look at her from this angle. If she bent over any further the world would surely be able to tell what kind of underwear she was wearing.

"Not just fun, Claire. Real fun. You know what that is, don't you?" When I didn't answer she went on, "It's like the kind of fun you have when- There you are!" She held something up in her fist like a boxer would after winning a match.

"I will not be wearing your underwear." I felt horrified by even the thought of it.

"Like I care, you know? Go without." She aimed and shot the piece of elastic at me.

"What's up with you, Dee? First I don't see you for weeks, then you suddenly turn back up in my like wearing what looks to me like Pamela Anderson's wardrobe. Not to mention you want to go to the city for a party that's being hosted by people who you don't even know."

"Christ, Claire. Just chill out and put these on. I had to find some new friends while you were holed up in Cucamonga cabin with your boyfriends. I got lonely, you know?" The doorbell rang and she flashed me a grin, all traces of sadness gone. "That's Mode. Hurry up and get dressed so we can get a move on."

I stared down at the fabric in my lap. I wasn't ready to call them clothes just yet. They looked more like strategically cut handkerchiefs.

"There's no way." I told my lap in defiance, but Delia's words made me feel like a brick had been dropped into my stomach.

I had been a terrible friend lately. She was just trying to be closer to me.

I sighed in defeat and stripped the tee-shirt I was wearing off and replaced it with the shirt Dee had chosen, followed by the skirt that looked like it was made to fit a toddler. I walked to the front of her full length mirror and ran my hands down the silky shirt, willing it to stay in place.

"Are you done yet?" Delia practically threw her door open before stopping and scrutinizing me carefully. "You do look amazing, you know that?" She came behind my and tied the shirt in place. "Take off your bra, though, you moron. It's a halter top."

"You can't be serious." I looked at her in the mirror, feeling my level of comfort fall faster than ever.

"I have never been more serious in my life." She giggled and spun me around when I had complied. "See? Sexy."

"Fifteen." I reminded her diligently.

"Suit yourself."

"Hello Claire." I heard Mode's scratchy voice before I saw him. He was smirking. "My, don't we look nice tonight?"

"Go to hell." I told him, grabbing my hoodie off the bed and zipping it up before heading towards the car. A quick prayer was in order to add to the hope that no one would see me.

Another prayer was in order the second after Mode started the car and stalled it out twice before actually moving forward.

"We are all going to die." I told the ceiling in the backseat.

"Seattle here we come!" Delia hollered out the window as we passed Forks boundaries.

Maybe death wasn't the worst option right now.

* * *

"Can you believe how amazing this is?" Delia asked me, her voice slurring over the too-loud music.

"Oh, I can't believe it." I told my friend with raised eyebrows. Her top- even shorter and more reviling than mine- had ridden up past her navel and all but fallen off her shoulders.

"This is great." She swayed towards me, her eyes bulging at the word _great. _

I didn't want to admit to it, but my so-called best friend had become a drunken tool in my absence. And no matter how many times I tried to tell myself it wasn't, in my mind it always ended up my fault. If I had only been there to talk her out of so many things…

"Claire?" A voice I recognized caught my attention and I strained to find the source. "Claire! It is you! Wow, I didn't expect to see you here. Especially not so…naked?"

"Jackson." I raised my eyebrows in shock. "We're in Seattle."

"I know, right?" He bobbed his head next to me, a bottle of beer in one hand. "What are you doing here? I didn't have you pegged for the party type." He smiled.

"I'm not. I'm just here in moral support of a friend." I twisted around, looking for Dee. "A friend who has seemingly vanished out of thin air."

"That can happen." He nodded seriously at me and I felt like giggling. It was so hard to hate him when he was being nice.

"Listen Jackson, as much as I'd like to-"

"Wait," He cut me off mid-sentence, his eyes dancing. "I'm sorry about what I did. Honestly, I didn't mean to offend you in any way."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I simmered, feeling like he was testing the waters before he jumped.

"Absolutely nothing." He flashed an overly-white grin at me and looped an arm through mine. "Let's get you something to drink."

"I don't drink." I slammed on the brakes immediately, tugging at my arm.

"Don't fret, little Claire. I wasn't going to spike your coke." He gave a sharp tug on my arm and I was walking beside him again.

"This is just coke?" I sloshed the dark liquid around in my glass, looking suspicious.

"I swear on my mother's grave to you. You taste it and tell me if it seems funny." He smiled when I couldn't find anything wrong with it.

"I'm kina paranoid." I took another sip.

"So I've noticed. Is there any particular reason for that?"

"I've always been jumpy, I suppose." I finished off the coke and scoured the counter behind us for another can. "There's none left." I complained, feeling childish as soon as I said it.

"Here." He handed me what looked like to be a bottle of clear root beer. "You'll like it." He assured me upon seeing my expression.

"You never did tell my why you're here." I twisted off the bottle cap and without thinking, took a gulp of whatever happened to be inside. To my intense surprise I _did _like it.

"I'm here because I was bored."

"That is the lamest excuse I've heard all night. It's even worse than my own." I felt strangely more carefree.

"What's yours?" He leaned in closer, his eyes no longer glued to my face, but other, more interesting parts of my body.

"Oh, it's a good one." I leaned back against the counter, tapping my fingernails on the bottle. "I felt guilty, so I came to try to make up for being such a shitty friend."

"Alright, you win." He drew in towards me further, his face suddenly more intent. "How about we get out of here?"

I shook my head violently, trying to clear it. "To where?"

"I know who owns this place and there are some rooms up…" He trailed off and threw himself away from me. "Hold this." He muttered, shoving his beer into my hands and making a beeline in the opposite direction.

"What is wrong with that boy?" I asked the bottles in my hand. I sloshed Jackson's leftover beer around in its bottle, weighing the consequence. "Who's going to know?" I giggled and raised it to my lips, preparing to take a sip when two giant figures caught my eye. Far, far too big to be teenage boys, let alone normal human beings.

And then I saw two large men standing there.

I was suddenly facing my worst nightmare. Doom was upon us. Apocalypse. The end of the world as I knew it.

Quil and Embry were here.

I slowly lowered the beer bottle from my lips, my cheeks flushed with the heat that embarrassment brought.

"I can explain everything." I assured them, turning slowly to set down the bottles. I figured I had two options in this situation. Either I could try to explain to them what had happened, or I could throw the bottles at them and make a run for it. Unfortunately, I didn't think I'd get too far in my miniskirt.

"Guys? Um, are you going to…I mean, you're not going to explode or something, right? This really isn't near as bad as it looks." I stared down at my clothes, then back up at Quil.

Death was imminent.

"You've been drinking." Quil spoke quietly, yet I could hear his deep voice easily over the pounding music.

"No, I was just going to take an itsy, bitsy sip when I saw you." I assured him, wiping my sweating palms on my legs.

"You smell like booze." He grimaced down at me, disappointment written in every feature on his face.

Embry reached behind me to pick up the bottle of clear liquid and waved it in front of my face. "This, Claire, is pineapple rum."

"Oh," I whispered, feeling not only foolish, but rather betrayed, too.

"Meet us at the hotel." Quil told Embry and grabbed hold of one of my arms, easily dragging me through the sea of people and towards his car.

"Quil, listen I'm really sorry, but there's no need to be so dramatic." I flopped into the passenger seat and he took the liberty of buckling me in himself.

When he finally got around to the drivers side he slid in and turned to me. "I am so disappointed in you. I let you go visit your friends and you betray me by doing this?  
That's it. No over-night stays until school starts."

I felt the anger bubble up inside me, much like it had this afternoon when Sam dropped me off at Delia's.

"I just can't believe that you would do this." He turned the ignition and pulled out, leaving the thrum of the party behind us.

"Me? You can't believe I would do this? You're not my keeper, Quil!" I threw my hands up in the air, exasperated. The small amount of alcohol I had ingested was making me brave- and rather stupid. "I can do whoever I want!"

"Who?" Quil looked over at me from the driver's seat, his face flashing from furious to bewildered faster than I could keep up.

"What! I meant what!" I slouched down in my seat.

"Do you have any idea-" Quil began, getting ready for another lecture.

"No! This isn't about me, it's about you! You're so...so…pig-headed that you can't see it, though. Can you?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Claire."

"I'm not being ridiculous and I'm not being childish or, or redundant or anything like that, either. You," I stabbed a finger in his direction, "Followed us up from Forks to spy on me because you thought I would be getting into trouble."

"And look what I found."

"That's not the point! The point is that you don't trust me. At all!"

"You're wrong, you know." He spoke quietly, his voice shaking slightly.

"I really don't care. If you're as curious as to why I was there you can go ahead and ask Jackson. He'll tell you I was being emotionally supportive to a dear friend of mine."

"What was Jackson doing there?" He clenched the steering wheel so tightly I thought he was going to rip it off.

"He was very civil. And he said he didn't have me pegged as the party type." I told him, crossing my arms over my chest in a desperate move to keep myself from breaking down.

"According to my book he didn't peg you at all." Quil gritted through his teeth, making me shudder.

"Quil!"

"What? Is there something that I should know about?"

I looked up at him defiantly, my jaw set, teeth clenched together. Then I made a very big mistake.


	27. The Standoff

I love all of you and your encouragement.

But I hater this chapter.

And you will hate me for it, I'm sure.

But remember: All in good time.

Please don't be _too_ mean in your comments. Being nice is good because it makes me more motivated to write. Trust me on this.

Oh, and the chapters are so short because I write so many of them. When I write really long ones (or attempt) I lose interest or forget and dive into another project (example: my 2-3 month break from this story). I know this is bad. And I know Quil isn't too fun right now, but you have to look at this from his point of view. Please, please, please don't hate me. It gets better. Promise.

Oh, and I've been checking out some of your stories. You guys are amazing writers as well!

-Kiddo

* * *

"I don't care." I threw my hair over my shoulder and pressed my face against the cold window. 

"You should."

"I just want to be with you! I don't care what other people think. Why should I?"

"You are the most arrogant, stubborn, diabolical girl I have ever me, and I plan to love you until the day you die- which at this rate may not be too far off." He turned onto the highway, heading east towards central Seattle. "But I can't be with you. I'm much, much older than you are and you don't know about all the consequences when you're involved with me."

"I think I'm old enough to decide for myself." I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest again.

"Well _I _don't. End of discussion." He passed at semi and jumped two lanes to catch our next turnoff.

I closed my eyes, thinking what I was about to say over and over again. I was stupid and pointless, but I felt like it was the only choice I had left. I couldn't be near him without being with him. That was like asking a starving dog not to eat. It was impossible.

"I want to go home." I said softly, my face still pressed into my window.

"We will be tomorrow morning, first thing." Quil promised, turning into the parking lot of a Holiday Inn and killing the engine.

"No, I mean I want to go home."

"Back to your house? There's nobody there." He stared down at me. I could feel his gaze boring into the back of my head. Maybe that was one of those imprinting shenanigans.

Right along with being forever bonded to him or whatever the deal with that was.

"Home is where my family is." I didn't dare look at him now. I could feel his body heat rolling off him in waves.

"You want to go to England." It wasn't a question.

"Yes." I whispered, choking down my tears. I couldn't stand this any longer.

"You're sure?" I nodded. "I'll make the call." His voice held a new stiffness in it. One that made me want to take back everything I had said and done and beg him to let me go back to living with him and Embry.

"Good." I opened the door and swung out, walking quickly towards Embry, who was approaching the car, looking bewildered.

"Where have you been? I've been here for half an hour." He sighed, putting his hands on his hips and looked over my ensemble. "Hoping to land a spot in a porno?"

"Go to hell." I stalked past him, furious with my big mouth. How many mistakes was I going to make with Quil before I learned my lesson?

"Ouch. No need to be so bitchy. I can see how you might be slightly cold, but you should be considerably nicer to the person who holds the key to your room."

"Give it to me." I demanded, spinning around and holding out my hand.

"I don't have it. Besides, there's no need. We're going home tonight by the looks of it. What's up with Quil? Did you two get into another lovers quarrel?" He teased, no idea of how close that his comment had come to the truth.

Quil brushed up to us, his face still rigid. "Claire, car. Embry lets get the stuff and go." He commanded, not bothering to hear our answers before turning back to the car.

"Bastard," I muttered under my breath as I complied, sliding into the back seat on the passenger's side, as far away from Quil as possible. He was never going to forgive me for any of this.

* * *

I sat in my room until morning, my one-way ticket to Heathrow airport in hand. Embry was packing my bags, tutting and shaking his head when he thought is was appropriate. 

The car ride home was as uncomfortable as it was long. I was very sure of three things now. One: I was going to be on a plane to England by tomorrow night. Two: I wasn't going to see anyone from Forks for at least six months. Three: Quil utterly hated me. As soon as we had arrived back here he had practically thrashed away from the car, running full steam for the thick woods that surrounded the house.

"I wish you would stay." Embry told me, a shirt of mine clutched between his two large hands, his long face somber and filled with questions that I couldn't answer. "He's always been like this, you know. Big-mouthed and stubborn. We got into so many fights as teenagers, thanks to him."

"I have to leave. I don't want him to have to hate me because of something stupid like this." I pulled one of my hoodie's sleeves over my hand and rubbed my eye with it, feeling overly stimulated and too tired to do anything productive.

"Maybe you're more mature than Quil thought." Embry pursed his lips for a moment, reminding me of the look my Mom got when she told me how fast I was growing up. "Don't do anything too reckless while your over there, got it? I don't want to have to carry this poor sap round for the rest of my life."

I gave him a weak smile. "Of course not. How much trouble can I get into in London?"

"Where have I heard that before?" The sarcasm that leaked through his voice made me wince.

"Shut up, Embry."

"You're right." He sighed again and finished packing the last pieces of clothing into my suitcase, pushing the over-stuffed lid down and zipping it shut easily. "Are you ready? If we hurry we can make it to LAX tonight and then get a good nights rest before you leave tomorrow."

"Quil's not coming back to say goodbye, is he?" I stared down at my hands, tracing the scar across my knuckles. There was nobody else that I had to say goodbye to. I had already bid farewell to my Aunt and Uncle and the rest of the pack at their house. I doubt Delia and Jackson cared one way or another. I didn't, anyways.

"Don't think so." Embry gave me a small smile and lifted the suitcase up and tossed it over his should as if it weighed as much as it did when it was empty. "He still cares." He assured me hurriedly as we walked to the car.

"I know, but I think distance is best right now." I threw my backpack in the trunk and climbed in.

"Off on another adventure!" Embry shouted, filled with sudden cheer.

I was suddenly taken aback. "What is wrong with you? Are you going through menopause or are you just so ecstatic I'm leaving?"

"Quil never lets me drive." He explained with a grin, pulled out of the gravel driveway and spinning around quickly so we were headed in the right direction.

"I can see why." I muttered and sunk down as far as my seatbelt would allow. It was going to be a very long drive.

* * *

"I'll miss you, buddy." I told him, feeling my ribs pop as he squeezed me into his chest. 

"I'll miss you more!" Embry wailed, closer to tears than I had been since we got to LA.

"Put me down already! Embry, please. You're making a scene!" I grumbled, slowly sliding back down to the floor.

"Just remember you can come back whenever you want. I'm serious, Claire. Anytime. Our door is always open to you." He said seriously, his hands resting on my shoulders.

"I'll be fine." I assured him, trying not to make my face look as phony as my voice sounded.

"I wish you would reconsider."

"I wish you would just say goodbye so I don't miss my goddamn flight."

"Yes, pushy as always. Please don't use that language in front of your parents or they'll never let you see us again." He let his hands drop from my shoulders and gave me a little shove in the direction of my boarding gate. "Goodbye, little Claire! See you soon!"

"Soon." I whispered, handing the lady at the desk my ticket.

"Did you say something, dear?" She asked politely, handing my boarding pass back to me.

"No, I didn't say anything." I muttered, walked down the ramp towards the plane. I didn't look back until I got around the corner. I didn't want Embry to see my tears.

* * *

"Do you like it?" My mother stood behind me, looking slightly nervous as my father bustled around the room, pointing out all the neat gadgets that they had added to it. 

What girl wouldn't want sun protection curtains and a clap-on lamp?

"It's great, Mom." I told her, still straining under the weight of my backpack. I hadn't slept in over twenty-four hours and I was beginning to feel like processed meat.

"Well, you'll probably want to unpack and sleep." She smiled down at me, lovely in her work uniform made up of a business suit and pearls. "You're dad and I are going to be late for work." She kissed my forehead before dragging my father- who was still giddy over the lamp- off to their jobs.

I sighed and flopped down onto my twin bed once they were gone, not bothering to take off my shoes.

"So what happened? Did he rape you or something?"

"What?" I leaned up on my elbows and squinted at the doorway. Amy was leaning there, picking at her nails and glaring at me.

"Why are you here? Did something happen between you and Quil? Or was it Embry? Oh, my God. It wasn't Jackson, was it?"

"Amy?"

"What?" She asked, continuing to pick at her manicured fingers.

"Get out." I groaned, flopping back down onto the bed.

She sighed, ignoring my wish and sat down next to me. "I'm sorry, Claire. It's just been hard here without you. I mean, it's not as easy as you might think being alone in a new country that doesn't even speak English."

I opened one eye to glare at her with. "You're kidding me, right?"

"I'm kidding about what?" She stopped picking at her nails and furrowed her brow.

"I'll make sure not to drink the water here, then."

"What? Claire, don't be so naive."

"I'm going to go to sleep now." I was already half-way there.

"It's seven in the morning!"

"Don't care."

"I'll wake you up for dinner, then. Did I mention how amazingly good looking the boys here are? I mean, seriously. Scrumptious." She banged out of the room, not bothering to shut off the lights.

"This is going to be a long seven months." I told myself, clapping my hands together. The lamp clicked off and I was bathed in darkness. "Finally," I rolled over, inhaling the blankets beneath me, and suddenly felt like crying again.

There was no smell of pine trees or ocean air, just the dull scent of a linen cupboard and fabric softener.

* * *

Quil, Embry, and Jake sat on the back porch, bottles of beer in one hand and a ceremonious cigar in the other. None of them smoked, but this seemed to them like an important time to have one. 

"I can't believe she's gone." Embry muttered, shaking his head. His best friend was definitely looking worse for wear.

The Quil he had known was gone. A less cheerful, more serious one had taken his place.

"Not forever, though. She'll be back before we know it. The little scamp couldn't stay away for long if she tried." Jake tried to assure Quil, shifting his eyes to meet Embry's. They shared an understanding look. The reason for their friend to live was halfway across the world and he hadn't gotten the chance to say goodbye.

"When's she coming back?" Quil asked distantly, his eyes focused on the setting sun. The beer that was meant for him sat untouched on the rail in front of him.

"Not even seven months." Jake assured him.

Embry downed the rest of his drink and stood up. "So then, we might as well make the best of this." He nodded at his friends and headed into the house.

Jake nodded his agreement. "Wait a minute, now. Where are you going?"

"Claire isn't here to patrol anymore." Embry explained, opening the screen door.

"So? What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm going to go renew 'Busty Beauties' and 'Playboy'." Embry raised his eyebrows seriously. "You have to think of the perks."

"Embry is a bastard." Jake muttered when his friend had disappeared into the house.

"Agreed." Quil muttered, grabbing his drink from the railing in front of him.

"Although since Claire is gone, you could use the porn."

"Shut up, Jake."

* * *

AN: Bummer. I hate me, too. 


	28. Homecoming

Embry is my comic relief and I love him, too.

This chapter is a bit wonky, but you'll catch up quickly. I have faith in all of you.

I was just getting tired of Claire's attitude. Normal Claire is back! (Sort of.)

-Kiddo

"Claire? Are you in there? Come out! Your father's boss wants to say goodbye to you, silly!" My mother rapped gently on my door with her knuckles before floating back to the party in our living room.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I groaned, sitting up and adjusting my black cocktail dress in the mirror. Amy had picked it out for me, and even if it was a little bit poofy, I figured I could put up with it tonight. The past six months in England had turned me into a doormat.

"There you are!" Amy suddenly came for me out of nowhere, a champagne glass in one hand. I noticed her cheeks were even more rosy than usual. "Where have you been?"

"Reading." I replied casually, prying the crystal out of my sister's hand. "You know you can't drink when we get back."

"Don't be stupid. I wasn't drinking that much." She pressed her hands over her abdomen, smoothing out her golden dress. "Ah, well. So, are you ready for this? I mean the whole saying goodbye, giving up life in the city, moving back to our hick town and going back to a high school with like, zero population?"

"I'm taking it one step at a time." I whispered as we neared the center of the room where our parents and my father's boss and coworkers stood.

"If Dad's boss grabs my ass one more time I'm going to go crazy." She grumbled, not at all happy that we were leaving. Usually she wouldn't mind if the Pope went for her. I had a feeling she was losing brain cells faster than any of us could imagine. It was probably from all that diet coke she drank.

"Then don't throw yourself at him." I suggested, talking through my smile.

"Good idea." We stood back after we were introduced, ignoring the rather large man make his parting speech. "So what happens with Quil after we get back? Does it go back to normal or are you two still going to be at odds. I mean, you haven't talked to him at all since we've been here, have you?"

"No, I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" I was only telling half of the truth. Three days after I'd gotten here I wrote him a letter apologizing, but he never replied. The most contact I had with him had been a few awkward phone calls every month.

"Just remember not to forget about what I told you." She nodded to herself as if she were making perfect sense.

"Are you on crack?"

"Just the pill." She smiled at me, shaking hands with a man neither of us recognized.

"Good to know we aren't brining home another addition to the family." I told her honestly, stepping up to shake the bald man's hand.

"Land!" I called, pumping both fists in the air as we walked through the terminal. The flight from New Jersey to Washington was no picnic after our previous flight from London.

"Claire, could you at least try and control yourself? You're embarrassing us." My mother scolded me as we reached the long-term parking garage.

"I don't mind in the least." My father butted in, winking at me.

"Daniel!" She scolded.

"Jill!" He swept her up in his arms and kissed her, causing her to drop her luggage.

"Oh, my God. You're _all_embarrassing me." Amy muttered, opening the door to our SUV and sliding in. "Hurry up, before we're seen." She motioned to us wildly from behind the tinted windows.

I laughed and helped my dad pack the suitcases in the trunk. One for me, one for him, and seven between my mother and sister.

"Hop in, Claire. We're back to normal civilization. You'll never have to eat tea and biscuits again for as long as you live."

"Sounds good to me." I told him in all honesty, climbing into the backseat next to Amy. I was never a big fan of either of those.

"There's our school! Oh! And there's the Clearwater's house!" Amy squealed, practically bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Now who's the immature one?" I teased, poking at her.

"Stop it, Claire. You're ruining my moment. I have to take this all in." She swatted at me, catching the corner of my eye with her fingernail.

"Jesus," I moaned, covering it with one hand as it began to water. "No need to blind me, though."

"Claire, let your sister fulfill her wild desires. Amy, don't blind your sister."

"Sure thing, Daddy-O." I sunk down in my seat when we drove past the road leading up to Quil and Embry's place. Seven months and I still wasn't ready to face him.

How could I have acted so childishly? It all seemed so long ago.

"We're here." I looked up at my father in surprise.

"Already?" I mumbled, feeling even more confused. I must have zoned out for most of the ride.

"Why don't you take a walk, Claire? You're looking a little green around the edges."

"I think I will if you don't mind." I slid out of the car and kicked off my red sneakers before rolling up my jeans. Though it was spring in Forks, it was only overcast and slightly dreary. The likeness of the atmosphere between here and London was uncanny.

"Come back soon, Claire. You're not getting out of unpacking that easily." He winked at me and drug one of my mother's many suitcases into the house.

I was off before he had entered the house. The too-green grass blurred beneath my feet as I ran, headed straight to the First beach.

When Quil and I used to race when I was younger, he would always win, but on occasion I could keep up with him when he was feeling sorry for me.

I turned where the first line of houses met with the road and crossed it without looking. There were never more than a few cars in La Push, let alone any of them that drove over the fifteen mile-per-hour speed limit. They would surely be able to brake before I became road kill.

I slowed down when the sea came into my view; careful to keep downwind of whomever might be on the beach. I didn't want one of the boys seeing me before I saw them. That would completely ruin my plan. All I wanted to do was see them. To see Embry. See Quil.

That was a dirty lie. I wanted to do more than _see_ Quil.

I jogged slowly down the pebbled shore, searching for the outcropping of rocks near the place where the pack could usually be found on Sunday afternoons. I shimmied up the ledge in front of me and slid between the next two stones, letting my eyes adjust to the sudden sun that had come out from behind its gray curtain.

As luck would have it, the pack _was_ there. Sam, Jake, Paul, Jared and- I was elated to see- Embry and Quil. They were shoving each other playfully and relaxing in the midday heat, reminding me of a bunch of over-grown teenage boys. I highly doubted the slight dampness or breeze was bothering any of them considering how extremely warm they all were.

I felt a sudden surge of warmth course through my chest as Quil watched, and I settled down in my hiding place to watch. Seeing him so close made my throat close up and my pulse flutter wildly. I winced as I realized- for the second time that day- how childishly I had acted around him all those months ago.

How would it be when I saw him again? Would I even be able to talk to him?

"Hey! What are you doing up there?" A voice behind me caused me to spin around, almost falling over in surprise. "Claire? Is that you?"


	29. A Change Of Pace

"Seth!" I managed to squeak before he reached out with one hand and plucked me down as if he were picking a leaf off a tree.

"It _is_you! I thought you would never get home." He put me down and stood back, rubbing his chin with one hand. "Come on! You'll never guess what all you missed." He grabbed one of my arms and began dragging my across the beach, towards the group of unaware men.

"Seth!" I stage-whispered, thrashing violently in his grip as the figures loomed closer. "Let me go!" I looked down at my wrinkled tee-shirt and rolled-up jeans that were splattered with mud from my run.

"You'll never guess what I found!" He bellowed, picking my up and throwing me over his naked shoulder as if I was some sort of prize he had just won.

"No!" I whispered as a last attempt to break free. I could make out the faces of the pack that was there. From my upside-down position they all looked like they were frowning.

"Claire!" The one with the longest face let out a shriek and ran towards my captor, pulling me away from Seth and pressing me into a hug.

My face was closer to Embry's crotch than I had ever hoped it had to be.

"Put the poor girl down!" Sam jogged up to us, still laughing and set me gently on my feet. "It's good to see you, Claire." He kissed my check and ruffled my hair in a very uncle sort of way. "You grew up so fast."

"My God, looks like the midget grew a few inches." Paul muttered patting my head as if I were a dog.

"Be nice, Paul. You know she could totally kick your ass if she wanted to." Jared winked at me, causing me to blush in spite of myself. He was married to one of my Aunt's best friends, Kim, but that didn't stop me from turning red every time he spoke to me.

"I'd like to see her try." Paul snorted, folding his arms across his chest in a defensive maneuver.

"Hey, if she can't, I'll do it for her." Jared smiled broadly, causing me to blush again, and thumped Paul on the back of his head.

I turned toward Quil, who was staring at me with eyes that were impossible to read. He was even better looking than I remembered. All my thoughts about Jared fell away and I felt slightly guilty about going to England after all.

I was waiting for the movie music to kick in so that I could run into his arms and kiss him the way I wanted to, Sam and everyone who was watching us be damned.

"Quil, would you mind checking up on Collin and Leah?" Sam's voice killed the fairytale in my head.

Quil gave him a quick nod, fists clenched tightly at his sides. I caught Sam give an approving nod out of the coroner of my eye and folded my arms across my- still not so ample- chest.

Once he was out of sight I turned to my Uncle. "I could hate you for that." I told him, cocking my hip to the side.

"You won't." He assured me as if he was talking to a child.

"I might." I retorted, my eyes still staring in the direction that Quil had gone in.

"But you won't." Embry added, trying to figure out what I was looking at.

"No, I'm not near as cruel a person as my uncle is." I bit my lip and turned away, still surrounded by the group of half-naked men.

"Thank all things holy for that." Seth joked, dodging the rock that Sam had carelessly lobbed at him.

"I should be getting home now." I waved to them all, looking up at La Push's late April sky. It seemed to me like this time of the year was almost famous for its small monsoons.

I waved to the chorus of goodbyes behind be and began my long trot back to my house, allowing my mind to wander as I did so.

Quil's reaction towards me had been less than wonderful, but about what I expected. I would probably never forgive me, either.

The rain began to pelt down without warning and I picked up my pace, knowing by the time I got home I would be soaked. It would be pointless to go looking for Quil, now.

I shook my head. I just wanted to go back to being eight when he would read my_The Secret Garden_every night before I went to sleep. Things were so much easier between us before I became a hormonal wreck.

"Claire! What do you think you're doing?" My mother descended on my as soon as I set foot in our front door. "They're going to be here in an hour. Go get ready!" She flapped her hands at me, no longer the vision of clam that she had been earlier today. Guests always made her nervous.

"Who's coming, now?" I asked, wringing my hair out in the hall bathroom.

"Emily, Sam and their family and all his-" She stopped abruptly, her eyes' searching to see if anyone else was in hearing distance, "Pack." She finished and gave me a look that said 'Move it or lose it.'

I stiffened, my hands tangled in my hair. "All of them?" I asked, trying to sound uninterested.

"Yes, the ones who aren't working tonight." She saw right through me.

I needed no further prodding. With one of my dirt-stained feet I kicked the door shut, practically maiming myself as I tried to get my shirt off with one hand and unbutton my jeans with the other. The memory of being in this bathroom with Quil the night I snuck out made me even more flustered and giddy as I hopped over to kick the knob to the shower on.

Quil was coming. I was going to get a chance to apologize, so I might as well try to look my best when I was doing so. It couldn't hurt.

After I was finished showering and shaving- all in record time- I raced to my room, not bother to cover up in more than a towel. Unless Quil was standing in the hallway there was nobody I cared about seeing me half naked this.

"Where are you?" I asked my suitcase, rummaging through it for something decent to wear.

"Your skinny jeans are in my bag." Amy told me, a bottle of water in one hand, her hair filled with rollers. "You know, the really dark wash ones?"

"Thanks," I brushed by her quickly, going to find the article she had mentioned.

"Hey, Claire?" She tapped the side of her bottle, speaking without looking at me.

"Yep?" I found the jeans and yanked them on, not bothering with underwear. I could survive without them for tonight. "What can I wear with these?"

"What about the blue plaid?" Amy offered, always helpful when it came to clothes.

I bustled back to my room, finding a decent bra and turning my back to my sister to put it on. "So what did you want to know? Pass me that white tank top there. No, the other one on top of the lamp."

She tossed it to me and cleared her throat.

"Are you interested in Quil? Is that why you moved to England after throwing such a fit about staying here?" She wielded a brush n her hand and came after my hair.

"You could say that." I gritted my teeth, trying to dodge the subject.

"I guess you two wouldn't be so bad together." She worked her way through a particularly tough section of hair, making me want to scream.

"What do you mean?" I cussed under my breath as she wrestled with my brush.

"I mean, it's really cute, you know? He's so big and you're so little and he's always looked after you. He clearly worships the ground you walk on and is ridiculously nice to you, even when you don't deserve it. And trust me, you used to be such a little troll."

"Are you paying attention to what you're doing up there?" I complained, my heart had made a wild jump from my chest to my throat.

"Shut up and look ahead or I'll never get these rat's nests out." She stopped working and looked at my face in the mirror, her eyebrows creasing. "Claire? Did we just have some sort of sisterly bonding moment?"

"Don't even go there."

I leaned with my back against the wall in our living room, making room for a very pregnant Kim to squeeze through, followed by a very concerned looking Jared. I was surprised to hear that they were expecting their first child within the next few weeks.

"Are you sure you're ok?" I smiled as Jared ushered his wife to the couch, one hand firmly planted on the small of her back. "You're not going into labor right now, are you?"

All the Quileute men were the same. They fought the undead on a daily basis, but mention anything to do with the female body and they turned into wussies.

"It's sweet, isn't it?" Sam leaned beside me, nodding to Jared and Kim. "And scary at the same time, of course." He took at sip of his drink and smiled down at me. "I'll never forget going through that for the first time. Lord knows I'd rather go up against a vampire than your aunt Emily when she's in that state."

"You better hope she doesn't hear you or I can promise you you're sleeping on the couch tonight." I tried to convey as much honesty in my comment as I could.

"You're right." He tapped me on the side of my head with his fist lightly. "Welcome home, Claire."

"Thanks," I smiled slightly, watching him walk away when my eyes met another pair across the room.

Quil was standing there, his hands stuffed into his jeans pockets and his freshly-showered hair hanging down his forehead. I couldn't help but notice they way that the white tee-shirt- that held so much contrast to his russet skin- stretched across his chest and around his bulging upper arms. Or the way he stared at me before looking quickly to Jared and Kim, and then back.

I swallowed quickly, knowing what he was thinking about by the sad look he suddenly got in his eyes. I _definitely_wasn't ready to talk about that. But I was ready to apologize.

"Hey," I said softly, making my way to where he was standing. I was suddenly aware how the room had suddenly gone silent and all eyes were straying towards us.

"Welcome home." Quil smiled slightly, but it didn't reach his eyes. It was if he was saying, 'I wouldn't be telling you this if you had never left.'

My heart thumped into my ribcage so hard I half-expected the entire room to hear it. If I was ten-years-old again I could throw myself at him and no one would think anything of it. This was like being surrounded by chaperones. Sam had even come back into the room.

"Can I talk to you?" I glanced around me. "Perhaps… outside?"

He nodded once, still emotionless and collected. "Fine,"

"Go out the front." I followed him through the throng of people, wondering how he could be so civil when I felt like I was ready to have a panic attack. A sudden idea made me stop dead in my tracks.

Was there any way that he could un-imprint?

I sincerely hoped not.

"Are you coming?" He asked, holding the door open.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I slid onto the porch, not bothering to put any shoes on. I realized a second later that Quil wasn't wearing any footware either.

"Claire," He shut the door and leaned back against it, blocking my escape and preventing anyone from 'accidentally' intruding.

When I looked up into his face it all spilled out. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything. I don't know what else to tell you other than I _was _really juvenile, just like you told me and I _was_ acting immature about the situation. But what else was I supposed to do? I had no idea how to deal with any of it, I mean any of this." I took a deep breath. "And I mean, I still don't, but at least I would understand more now. I think," I paused, suddenly taken aback. "That is if you can find it in yourself to forgive me. If you can't, though, that's fine, too. I don't know how this whole werewolf thing works but if you've changed you mind I can deal with that." I stopped myself from rambling any further. Quil still hadn't moved a muscle.

"Claire," He repeated, shaking his head. "How could I ever_not_care about you?" He laughed for a minute, and then he smiled.

It was the first time in six months that I saw Quil smile. The smile that practically splits his face in half and makes his cheeks dimple, not the one that he hid behind most of last summer.

"You don't despise me?" I asked, scuffing the wooden boards beneath my feet with my toes.

"No," He shook his head, his smile shrinking to a small grin. "I just hope that you can forgive me for being such a…a…"

"An asshole?" I suggested lightly.

He chuckled, much to my relief. "That's one way to describe it, I suppose."

"I truly am sorry, Quil." It was a thrill for me just to say his name.

"You can make it up to me." He suggested and pulled me into his arms, securing me firmly into his broad chest. I had forgotten how truly big he was. "After your sixteenth birthday next month," He whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

Next month. I was going to be free to be with him in less than one month.

"Now," He pulled me away gently and winked. "Let's go inside before they think I kidnapped you." He pulled open the door to revel most of everyone pressed into the small hallway, leaning towards the door.

"I can't believe any of you." I told them, making my way back to the living room with a definite bounce in my step.

Quil still loved me. Quil would always love me.

It didn't get much better than this.

"So how was England?" Quil asked, shifting next to me on the couch we were sitting on with Embry and Seth. I was crammed between them, feeling a bit like a Claire sandwich.

"Wonderful." I bit my lip and glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. Everywhere my body was pressed against his was on fire- and not just from his body temperature. The side Embry sat on felt much, much cooler.

"Did you do anything interesting while you were there?"

"Oh, yes," I went on, not even thinking about what I was saying. "I took up smoking as a hobby and boffed loads of gorges English boys."

Liquid flew up of Quil's mouth in surprise. "What?" Apparently he hadn't caught the sarcastic tone in my voice.

Embry was on the floor at once, tears pouring from his eyes from laughter. "Th-he-she…" He couldn't catch his breath.

"No worries, Quil. I haven't been deflowered yet." I patted his knee and stood up; feeling like it was the proper time to make an exit.

I swaggered away, trying to contain my laughter. On one hand I truly wished I could see the look on his face right now, but on the other this was an opportunity too perfect to pass up.

"Someone grew up," Embry choked out, wiping eyes with his finger.

"You're not kidding." Quil muttered, watching her leave the room with big eyes. "Can you believe she just said that? Those words came out of my little Claire's mouth?"

"Yes, actually. I can." Embry got out before dissolving into another fit of laughter.


	30. Sam's Rules

This isn't really a chapter, I just feel guilty giving you guys an authors note without anything to read and amuse yourselves with.

Just so we know I AM NOT ending the story anytime soon. Not without telling you.

I had a rough day at school today. Be nice and write me long, involved comments (Hah). Or just tell me what you liked best. 

-Kiddo

Oh, yes. There is some slightly suggestive/mature content in this chapter, but nothing too bad. You've been warned. :p

* * *

"No! Stop it! Stop!" 

"I can't!"

"No! Watch it, watch it! I could be seriously injured, you know!"

"I think I'm the only one in danger here!"

Embry grabbed the steering wheel and leaned across the seat, pressing my foot left foot down with his right foot, causing me to brake. "I sincerely hope you have insurance." He slid back to his seat and tipped his neck back over the headrest, clutching at his chest. "I think I'm having heart failure."

"Sorry," I muttered, unbuckling my seat belt. It had been Quil's idea to let Embry teach my how to drive while he worked during the day.

A few days after I had gotten back from England, the Pack had picked up the scent of a rouge vampire. Sam had explained to me that it was probably just a newborn who had wandered down from Seattle, but since Quil got wind of it he's barely let me out of his sight. When he is working- and it's been quite a lot lately, all circumstances considered- I'm being watched over by Embry or Jake or Paul. And sometimes when Quil's feeling insecure, a couple of them come to babysit me.

"No wonder Quil suggested that _I _come help you master the rules of the road." He shook his head, pretending- I hoped- to gasp for breath. "Which you seem utterly incapable of doing, by the way."

"I said I was sorry, didn't I?"

"I never thought I would find anyone who was worse at driving than I was, but shit and die Claire, you take the cake for this one."

"Thanks, Embry." I traded him seats so he could drive home. "Speaking of Quil, how has he been? I haven't seen him in a few days."

"Working double shifts." He stared at the road ahead, his lips pursed.

"Embry," I stared at him, crossing my arms and pouting like I did when he made me watch his stupid movies. "Is there something you aren't telling me?"

"No." Yes. I saw his lips twitch the slightest. He wanted to share his secrets.

"Embry!" I whined, feeling childish.

"Fine, fine, fine. Don't tell anyone, okay? And if they find out I'm telling them you tortured me into telling you."

"Just tell me already, would you?"

"Quil has been working a lot lately. I mean we've all been working more than usual, but Quil even more so than the rest of us." He shook his head.

"Why?" I prompted him, ready to really torture him if he didn't tell me soon.

"Well, Sam just wants to make sure Quil's time is…er…occupied."

"Occupied?"

"Sam doesn't think that Quil needs to much free time. And it's an added plus that after all the time he spends doing his job he's too exhausted to do anything else, much less get down and dirty at our place with you." Embry shifted in his seat as we passed through Forks, waiting for my reaction.

"Are you serious?" I finally managed to spit out, feeling slightly betrayed.

"Positive. I hear his thoughts, remember? He had a big talk with Quil about it the night after you got home."

"Oh, God." I moaned, putting it all together. "Is that why we're never alone anymore? And why when I go visit him you and Jake are always there?" I moaned again when I saw him nod. "This is unbelievable."

"Believe it." Embry suggested, pulling into my driveway. Jake was already there, ready to take his shift.

Lone behold if Quil suddenly emerged from the woods and took me against the side of the house.

Uncle Sam had nothing to worry about. I had been trying to get him to do that for a very long time now and he still hadn't budged. My virginity was safer than the Queen of England's jewels.

"Wait," I stopped him from getting out of the car. "What happens after I turn sixteen? Didn't Sam say it was okay if we were together then?"

Jake cut it smoothly, lifting me out of my seat as if I were still five. "I don't think he meant that you to can physically profess yourselves on the dinner table the next time they have a party." He thought about it for a second. "Nor anywhere private, for that matter."

"Jake's right, Claire. If I know Sam- and I do all too well- after your sixteenth birthday Sam will simply lock you in a tower and work Quil to death."

"That doesn't seem very fair." I grumbled, leading the way inside.

"Life isn't fair." Jacob chuckled and followed me in, closing the door behind him. "Don't worry too much, though. Sam will get over it sooner or later. Hopefully sooner for all of our sakes." He winked at me, causing me to break out into a large, but embarrassed smile.

All the talk of Quil had caused the memory of my aunt's sex talk to come floating up from some deep, dark place in my brain where I had buried it long ago.

"_Make sure you two practice fist, alright?" Her voice was as normal as if she were asking about my day at school._

"_Could you please not talk about this? Please?" I begged, unsuccessfully.  
_

"_Claire, stop covering your ears with your hands and listen to me." She waited for me to comply before continuing her speech. "You see, there's something that comes with the territory when our boys get to be so large. Well, you see there's something else that's rather large, too."_

"_Please stop." I whispered in horror, covering my eyes with my hands as if I could block out the mental images that were swarming there. _

"_All I'm saying is practice, Claire. And be safe about it. Use birth control _and_ protection, air conditioning, a double reinforced bed. Oh, and make sure you have nothing to do the next day. I can assure you that you're not going to feel up for anything. Not the you could stand, anyways."_

"Are you listening to me, Claire?" Jake waved a hand in front of my face, snapping me awake from my daydream.

"Um, yes, of course." I coughed into my fist timidly.

"I said, 'Do you want a cup of coffee?'"

"That'd be lovely, thanks." I shuffled to the couch and flopped into the worn leather cushion, suddenly exhausted.

"Are you feeling alright?" He popped his head around the corner to look at me, his face sincerely concerned.

"Oh, yeah." I closed my eyes and sighed. "Just thinking up new ways to kill my uncle."

"That a girl." Jake laughed and returned to the kitchen to make us coffee.

"Not kidding." I grumbled, yawning.

Killing Sam could wait until tomorrow.


	31. Trouble

Woohoo! Thank you to all my reviewers! This wouldn't have been possible without you guys! And a special thanks to those of you who looked at my new story. Love you guys.

-Kiddo

PS. Insert disclaimer here.

PPS. Question: Is this story getting too long?

* * *

"I leave for not even two hours and here you are, already moving on to your next victim."

"Say what?" I opened one eye and saw Embry looming over me, his face a mask of mock disappointment.

"Poor Quil," Embry shook his head. "What do you think he's going to say when I tell him he and one of his best friends are going at it behind his back?

I felt a deep rumbling under me and then Jacob's voice, very close to my ear. "Shut up, Embry."

"Jake!" I squalled, flinging myself away from his chest- that I had been sleeping on.

"Claire!" He mimicked me back before rolling onto his side and sitting up. "What time is it?" He asked Embry, rubbing his face with his hands.

"Almost four, Quil should be done in a few minutes. Do you want to go first or should I?"

"I'll go." Jacob groaned, lurching gracefully to his feet and stretching.

"Good man." Embry approved and flopped down into the couch where Jake had been sitting, causing it to groan under his sudden weight.

"If you break our couch my mom will not be happy with you." I assured him.

"I'll blame it all on you."

"Oh, that's going to work. 'It was all Claire's fault. I know she only weighs a hundred and five pounds, but she jumped on it long enough it just plum gave out!'" I mocked him, surprised when his hand came out of nowhere to push me off the couch.

"Be quite now, Claire." Embry muttered, settling back into the couch and closing his eyes.

"You did _not _just do that." I picked myself up off the floor and brushed the back on my jeans off, feeling rather put out.

"I think I did." He smiled, sounding satisfied with himself. He didn't even open his eyes when I smacked his head on my way by.

"Bastard," I complained to myself, climbing on the counter to reach our cupboard that my mother kept our mugs in. I could vaguely remember Jacob saying something about coffee before I fell asleep earlier.

"Don't you have a stepping stool or something?"

I spun around, practically flying off the counter in my haste to see him. Quil was standing at the kitchen door, wearing nothing but a pair of cut-off jeans. I permitted myself to peek at the rest of him quickly before looking into his face.

I could hear my own heart break.

His eyes had dark bags around them and his face with creased with worry. It was obvious he hadn't gotten a full night sleep in a very long time.

I was definitely going to murder my uncle.

"Claire?" He took a step forward and I slid off the counter, meeting him midway in the kitchen and wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I'm here." I said, rubbing my face across the skin of his chest and inhaling. He stilled smelled like fresh pine and ocean water, but now it was mixed with sweat and fresh rain. Perfect.

He gave a throaty chuckle and rubbed my back with one hand. "I missed you."

"So did I." I sighed and pulled away, knowing it was only moments until Sam or Jared or Paul came bursting through the front door to 'check and see if I was doing alright'. It was like being under constant surveillance by the protectors of chastity.

"I'm glad." He kissed the top of my head and stepped back, leaning against the counter. He was still upholding his promise to Sam, too. No matter how much I told him I wouldn't mind if he broke it now and then. I missed kissing him.

"So…" I shoved my hands into my pockets to keep them from doing something stupid.

"I think I need a shower."

"You smell fine to me."

He laughed. "I do now, but what about in a few hours once all this dirt has had time to settle in?" He glanced around to the living room and back to me, his eyes shifted as if he were making a decision. "Sam is going to kill me if I do…" He whispered to himself.

"What are you talking about? I would offer you our shower, but you wouldn't have anything clean to put on." I wouldn't mind if he didn't put anything on at all, though.

"No, I know. Embry's already out with Jake so you'll just have to come wait at my place while I shower."

"I can stay here for a few hours by myself, Quil. Nothing can happen in that amount of time."

"Oh, you'd be surprised what can happen in that amount of time. Come on, Sam would rather have you alone with my than alone with a vampire." He grabbed a set of our Explorer's keys off the counter and led the way out to the car.

"Embry told you that he told me, huh?" I noticed it was raining again. There were already puddles on the ground that threatened to swallow my feet when I stepped in them.

"I heard him, yeah." He slid into the driver's seat before I could and give me the same look as Embry had. "He also told me about your little brake fiasco."

I blushed scarlet and climbed into the passenger's seat, already my jeans were wet just from walking to the car. "So, then you also know about…"

"Jake?" He let out a barking laugh, causing me to jump slightly in me seat.

I quickly changed the subject. Even if he didn't care, I still didn't want to talk about it. "So how's this whole new vampire thing going?"

His face hardened as we made the turn to reach his- and what used to be my- house. "The filthy leech has been…it seems like every time we have him in our grasp, he does a disappearing act. It's like one second he's there and then poof! He's gone." He muttered something under his breath that I couldn't quite make out.

"I'm sorry." I bit my lip, looking at Quil from the corner of my eye. What if he got hurt while he was out playing hero? How was I supposed to go on with my daily life without him?

He snorted, interrupting my thoughts. "Don't be. It just makes it all the sweeter when we do catch him." He pulled up to his house, grimacing slightly. "Home, sweet home. Although it could use a coat of paint or two, I didn't notice how shabby it had gotten until now."

"It's perfect." I raced to the door, trying to get inside before I resembled a drowned rat. "Hurry up, Quil! I'm getting soaked!"

"I'm hurrying, alright!" He laughed, jamming the key into the door and wiggling it around until it opened for him. He ushered me inside with one hand, closing the red door behind us.

"Why do you even lock your door?" I pondered, shaking out my hair uselessly. It never just sprinkled in La Push, it always had to downpour.

"For petty theft and other various crimes. You know how out of hand the teenage population can get here."

"Do I ever." I rolled me eyes and felt my heart flip over when he looked down at me, then away quickly as if he was at least going to try and be modest while breaking Sam's new rule about being alone together.

"You need a towel." He went in search of one, his cheeks turning red under his dark skin.

"Uh, yeah." I shook my head. What was wrong with him?

"Here." He offered the extra large white towel to me with an outstretched arm, still not looking at me.

"Thanks," I took it, glancing down at what I was wearing and then crossing my arms abruptly over my chest. Stupid boobs. I didn't have much of them, and they chose times like _these _ to make any sort of appearance.

"I'll find you some dry clothes in a minute." He took the towel from me and wrapped it around my shoulders before tucking me into an armchair. "You can change into them when you're warm. I'm going to go shower. Don't do anything stupid, alright?"

"Alright," Stupid? Like if I climbed into the shower with him stupid?

"Nothing." He looked at me as if he could read my thoughts.

"No, absolutely not. I won't move until you get back."

"Good girl." He strode into the hallway, already unbuttoning his cut-off jeans.

I wiggled around in my cocoon, slightly uncomfortable in my wet clothes, but not nearly as cold anymore. I might just have to fake that when Quil came out. Then I would have an excuse for Sam when he found out that I'd been schmoozing with my soul mate that I wasn't allowed to touch anymore. Or more correctly, who wasn't allowed to touch me.

The entire situation- as annoying as it was- was actually quite comical.

"It isn't any of Sam's business, anyways." I assured myself. If it was really none of Sam's business then I could go to Quil right now and…

No, I couldn't. The fear of rejection from Quil and disappointment from the rest of my family was far too strong. Besides that, I was beginning to enjoy holding this over Quil's head. Almost as if it was a rain cloud that followed him around all day, constantly on his mind. It made me giggle.

"What's so funny?" Quil walked out from the bathroom, a towel slung around his naked shoulders. He was wearing his uniform of a pair of cut-off jeans and nothing else.

"Nothing." I said too fast, causing me to blush again. Hopefully it wouldn't show under my skin tone. It really was too bad I wasn't nearly as dark as Quil.

"Nothing, eh?" He took the towel from around his shoulders and rubbed his hair with it, causing the black tangle to stick up at odd angels all around his head.

"No, just remembering when I stayed here last summer." I lied, keeping my eyes away from Quil's face. It was hard enough to talk to him already. Any moment now I would start tripping over my words and making a fool of myself.

"Ah, yes. That was…quite an experiment, wasn't it?" He didn't sound to keen on testing it again, either. I felt myself wilt slightly.

"I'll never know what made me crazy enough to move in to a house that Embry already lived in."

"You scared him half to death, you know."

"When?" I demanded, and then blushed. He was probably talking about the time I snuck into Seattle to go to a party dressed as a stripper.

"When you had your little breakdown." He noticed my hurt look and rushed to his next words. "After that he started ordering magazines like _Cosmopolita_n and _Seventeen_."

"You're kidding me."

"I have never been more serious. He wanted to be prepared in case you came back."

"Those weren't the only kind of magazine he ordered, apparently." I waved a copy of_Playboy _that I had found on the table under a cook book.

"Those are all his." Quil said, looking sheepishly down at the floor.

"Of course they are." I joked, but somewhere in the back of my mind I believed him. Quil wouldn't do that…I hoped.

"I'll go find you something to wear." Quil mumbled, ducking back out of the living room only to return a second later with a pair of my own jeans and what looked like a very, very large sweatshirt.

"Really, Quil?" I unwound myself from my nest of warmth and stood up, pulling my shirt off in one swift motion before he could object.

"Claire!" He half-shouted, half-whispered at me. His dark russet skin turned even darker.

"Hold up for a second Quil, would you?" I unbuttoned my wet jeans and shimmied out of them. It was nice to know I could make him blush once in a while, too.

"What are you wearing? No." He shook his head to clear it. "Claire, this is clearly crossing the line."

"What line? Besides, you've seen it all before." I dried off my legs, taking my own sweet time before plucking the dry jeans from his grip and sliding them on.

"The last time you didn't have…No. Then it was necessary. This is just…just…unfair."

"Then look away." I suggested, ignoring the sweatshirt he held out.

"Take it." He ordered, his eyes still glued to me.

"I don't think I want to."

"Do you have any idea what your uncle will do to me if he finds you like this?"

I shook my head, ignoring the question. "Our relationship shouldn't involve _anyone_ else, much less my _uncle_."

"Please put the shirt on." He begged.

"You're not wearing a shirt. You never wear I shirt. Besides, I am wearing a bra." I tried not to smirk.

"I don't have breasts!" He shouted, frustrated.

"I should hope not."

"Please…put on the shirt. Not for Sam, but for my sake?"

"Nope." I put my hands on my hips and bit my lip defiantly. I would have crossed my arms, but then it would have ruined the effect.

"I'm not asking again. Either you put it on, or I'm going to put it on for you." He growled.

"Good luck with that." I snorted.

"You asked for it." He launched himself toward me, and the next thing I knew I was laying on my back on the floor and Quil was straddling me, the shirt still in his hands.

"No!" I laughed and tried to twist away, but his knees held me in place. "I'm not doing it!"

"Oh, yes. You are." He laughed, trying to pin my flailing hands down.

And then Sam walked in.

* * *

AN: Yesss cliffhanger. I am queen of those. 


	32. Emily's Turn

Goodness. I LOVE YOU GUYS. I hope this chapter isn't some big disappointment. I know it's shorter.

I have to go study now!

-Kiddo

* * *

I looked at my uncle from my position on the floor. He was considerably taller from this view, compared to when I was standing, where he was huge anyways. I could feel Quil, still straddling my waist, frozen in shock- or quite possibly fear.

"What…" Sam managed to spit out, his face flashing from panic to disbelief to anger in a matter of seconds. "Quil!" He thundered, causing the floor to quiver underneath us. "Get off of her!"

"Sam? What's wrong?" I saw my aunt's face poke through the doorway behind him. "I can't see anything. "

"I said get off!" He demanded, his face twisted with rage.

"Don't blow an artery, Sam." I suggested, trying to keep things casual. Once Quil had regained his senses and climbed off, I sat up, avoiding my uncle's stares.

"I trusted you!" He descended on Quil, still livid. "And this is what you do? You take advantage of her!"

"He didn't take anything!" I threw my hands up in the air, and then put them down quickly when I realized I still wasn't wearing a shirt. At least I was wearing pants. Pants were good.

"Sam, what is wrong with you?" Emily demanded, storming in and assessing the situation with her good eye.

"He was- he was-" Sam sputtered, his teeth grinding together with every word.

"Give me the damn shirt." I whispered to Quil while my aunt and uncle were occupied.

"Oh, that's just great. Now you decide to put the shirt on." Quil whispered back, looking more annoyed than scared, as I had previously thought.

"I'm sorry," I grimaced, sliding the sweatshirt over my head.

"You are not allowed to go near her ever again!" Sam demanded, not bothering to consider what he was saying. "And you," He turned to me. "You are going to march back to your house right now and go to your room."

"You're sending me to my room?" I crossed my arms in disbelief.

"I am."

"You can't do that!"

"I think I just did. Now go!"

"It's raining." I argued, standing up.

"I don't think you'll melt."

"Be quiet, Sam." My aunt's voice cut our bickering off. "They weren't doing anything wrong."

"What are you talking about? Didn't you see what they were doing? What they were about to do?" He sounded like a small child throwing a temper tantrum. "He was…was…"

"I don't give a damn what I saw, it's none of our business." She winked at me, giving me a sudden spur of hope. But I knew if she saved me now, I was going to get hell from her later.

"My ass it isn't any of my bus-"

"Oh, no. Stop right there, Bucko." She poked him in the chest with a finger. "They don't pry in _our _love life, so we are _not _going to meddle with _theirs._" She emphasized her words with a jab from her finger.

"This is different! They have no idea what they could be getting themselves into!

"Oh, yes Sam, because that would be completely different than _you_ taking _my_ innocence behind the pine shed when I was her age."

"You were eighteen!" He threw his hand up in the air, refusing to back down.

"Close enough." Emily shrugged, sitting down on Quil's couch politely.

"It isn't the same thing. I knew what I was doing and so did you."

"And they don't?" Her voice was steely. "Sam Uley, you calm down this instant. What is wrong with you?"

"He's going…you…her innocence!"

"Yes, I can see that." Emily appraised, still holding steady.

"Then how can you say they weren't doing anything wrong?" He demanded.

"They weren't."

"This isn't over." Sam threatened me, his eyes snapping.

I threw Quil a knowing glance and raised my eyebrows, trying not to laugh. Emily always had the last word. I knew this from years of experience.

"Oh, yes it is. You will leave those to alone. Claire is far old enough to know what she's doing and Quil is more responsible than any boy her age that she would be dating if she wasn't with him." She coughed lightly into her scarred hand and stood up. "I'm ready to go. I'll meet you in the car." She shot her husband a pointed look and flounced out the door, still determinately cheerful.

"That woman," Sam groaned his hands over his face. When he took them away, his face was covered by the serene mask he always wore. "No sex." He looked at us pointedly, and then only at Quil. "Understand?"

"Absolutely." Quil confirmed, leaning back on his hands as he sat on the floor.

"Claire?"

"Yeah, yeah. I will remain as pure as the driven snow until whenever." My sixteenth birthday. But I didn't say. I was just happy that he had stopped shouting.

"No sex." He repeated, reinforcing his words. "No exceptions."

Quil and I nodded obediently.

I personally think we would have agreed to anything, just as long as Sam didn't murder the both of us.

"Embry should be here within the hour. No funny business until then. I'm serious." He clenched his teeth and turned, stalking towards the door. "And Quil?"

"Yeah?" He climbed to his feet, agile for a man who stood over six and a half feet tall and spanned my body width almost three times.

"If you ever, ever mention the pine shed story to _anyone_…if you even _think_about it…" He didn't have to illustrate what he would do to Quil. We both already had a pretty good idea of what it would entail.

"What pine shed story?" Quil asked innocently.

"Good," Sam paused as he was closing the door. "If I ever find my niece wearing anything less than a snowsuit around you ever again," He looked at my pointedly. "I will kill the both of you." He shut the door behind him.

I turned to Quil, biting the inside of my cheek nervously.

"That was…something else." He murmured, his eyes straying towards mine.

"That's a good way to describe it." I nodded. Now that the relief had worn off, the embarrassment and humility were beginning to set in. "This is my fault." I grumbled, trying not to look him in the eye.

"Of course it is." He retorted, his face smug. "You're the most stubborn little girl I know."

"I am not a little girl." I placed my hands on my hips.

"Oh, yeah?" He challenged, bending down and putting his hands on his knees so that he was eye-level.

"Yeah." I whispered, and without thinking I grabbed his hot face in my hands and pulled myself to him. If I was going to continue to take Sam's punishments, I might as well be doing something wrong.

"Claire," He broke away, but didn't stand up. "We can't do this."

"Oh, yes we can." I pulled him back to me, wrapping my arms around his neck this time. He groaned and stood up again, bringing me with him when I refused to let go.

"No," He whispered, but all the same brought his lips back against mine as gently as he could. "We can't."

"Why not?"

"We just can't." He pulled me closer to him and I shivered despite how incredibly _warm_ he was.

"Not good enough." I murmured against his lips. Having to stop kissing Quil was like going without oxygen.

I could feel myself crushed against his body. My chest pressed into his, my stomach against his ribs. It was the most exhilarating feeling in the world. A thousand times better than anything I had felt before.

"We have to stop." He kissed my nose.

"Not yet."

"Yes, now. I can't…" He trailed off and put my on the ground, unlocking my arms from around his neck. "Stay there." He told me and spun around, stalking back towards the hallway.

"Damn it," I muttered, flopping down onto the couch. That had been worth waiting for. Worth traveling halfway around the world, breaking all the rules, and completely pissing my Uncle off. Every single second had been worth it.

Quil walked back out, his hands balled up at his sides. "Listen, Claire…"

"Are you mad?" He didn't seem mad at the time.

"No," He stopped pacing and gave me a curious look. "Why would you think I was mad?"

"You hands." I looked pointedly at them, their tendons bulging against his skin.

"Oh," He shook his head. "I'm trying to keep from grabbing you again, you damn girl."

"By all means, grab away." I offered, sitting up.

"I will." He told his hands, still balled up into fists. "Just not right now."

"But, but…why not?" I slouched back down into the couch. Maybe I could guilt him into fondling me.

"Because your uncle was serious about the killing part." He offered.

I cracked a smile. "Pine shed." I couldn't believe my aunt would reveal such a thing.

Quil fell onto the cushion beside me and pulled me over so that his lips touched my ear when he spoke. "We will do better than that."


	33. Time is Sixteen

**I've revised this chapter about six times. Retarded!**

**Enough talk. You know the disclaimer drill.**

**Love you all!**

**(Thank you so much for the ideas!)  
**

**-Kiddo**

**EDIT: I fixed the times! whoops!**

**EDIT2: The reason some of you can't review this chapter is because I was trying to combine chapters, but instead it just made them unreviewable. I'm sorry, guys. If you're feeling super lovely, send me a PM. **

**And here I was thinking nobody loved me!**

* * *

I felt incredibly small and panicky as I sat on my bed, my duvet wrapped around me like a cloak as I watched my clock. 

11:32 P.M.

I would be sixteen in exactly twenty-seven minutes and fourteen seconds.

Damn the idiot who got me a digital clock with a second readout.

I pulled the comforter more securely around me, thinking of earlier today when I had seen Quil- supervised, of course. He hadn't been his usual self for the past week. Every second I was with him he was careful and extremely over-protective. Thursday, when I tripped over my own foot- gracefully- and rolled down the stairs at the Clearwater's house, he had practically gone ballistic and threatened to strangle Seth if that ever happened again.

Not that it was ever Seth's fault, or that he had even been _home. _Just the fact that Seth lived there and I had scraped my elbow sent Quil into…well, Quil mode.

Today he had been staring down at me with the most unfathomable look in his eyes. As if he had just found the Holy Grail. It was frightening the way he watched me, now. I had the sinking suspicion that he was never going to let me out of his sight after tomorrow. He would chain me to his back for all eternity. I would never get to see any of my friends ever again…

I shook my head at my own silliness. Quil wouldn't change. He would be the same way he had always been. Incredibly sweet, attentive, sarcastic, protective, territorial, stubborn, loud-mouthed, difficult…

I had to get a hold of myself. My brain was shooting off in a thousand different directions, while I could only follow one of them at a time. It was like a fireworks show inside of my head, making it impossible to do anything productive, let alone sleep.

11:49 P.M.

My window was dark and I couldn't see if there was anything moving out there. Honestly, I was hoping Quil would drop by to wish me a happy birthday. Possibly with more than just words.

I shivered at the thought. As much as I wanted to be with Quil, completely and wholly_ with _him, I was scared. I didn't want to ruin the relationship with him that I already had.

What if sex turned out to be as awkward and painful- for the first few times- as Emily said it was? What if I didn't like it? Was I even ready for it? Did turning sixteen mean that I had to be with Quil? That I would never kiss some boy from school in the rain after he walked me home? Was this like committing myself to marrying Quil one day? I wanted to, didn't I? As much as I loved Quil, was I really ready to give myself to him?

I was only going to be sixteen! Most girls had their first boyfriends at this age and I was going to be with my _soulmate. _I wasn't ready to make such a big decision yet.

What if I got _pregnant_? My parents would murder me, soulmate or not.

I heard our front door creak open and shook my head. I had been hyperventilating.

"Claire?" The object of my thoughts slipped into my bedroom carefully and closed the door behind him. He didn't have to worry, though. My mother and Amy had to make an emergency trip to Seattle and got caught in the rain and were staying at a motel tonight. My dad could sleep through a tornado.

"Hey," I took a shaky breath and let the comforter fall down around my shoulders so I could see him better.

He moved across the room without making a sound and sat on the edge of my bed. "How are you doing?" From the light of the moon, I could tell he had the same shining look in his eyes that had been there this morning.

"I'm good," I swallowed the lump in my throat as he reached a hand out to touch my cheek.

"Are you ready?" His fingers burned along my chin.

"W-what?" Surely he couldn't mean what I thought he meant. Now? With my dad down the hall? I wasn't ready.

"To turn sixteen. Are you ready to turn sixteen?" He drew his hand back, but his eyes were still bright, even in the dark. "What else would I possibly be talking about?"

I laughed, feeling dizzy. "No, nothing. You just…it's really late." I winced and looked down.

"It's two minutes until midnight." He raised an inky eyebrow. "You're not sick, are you?" He pressed a hand to my forehead.

"As if you could tell!" I giggled and removed his scorching hand, holding it in my lap between both of mine. "No, I'm just thinking about later." I stroked the back of his hand, unable to focus on his face.

"Later? Your birthday party at Sam's? I don't think it'll be too bad. Well, given the fact that his favorite niece is now allowed to be with her werewolf boyfriend. Unless he changes the rules, of course. It would be just like him to do that." Quil shook his head.

"Would he do that? Could he?" I felt my heart jump into my throat.

Quil chuckled. "Probably not, but you never know. Incase you haven't noticed, you're kind of his baby."

"I wish he would get over it." I complained, but the statement was practically a compliment. Even if Sam was bossy and a little bit scary, I did love him.

"And…Midnight." Quil seemed to swell with the word. "You, Claire Young, are officially sixteen." He smiled briefly and took his hand out of mine to wrap it around my neck and gently drag me forward to his lips.

I kissed him back with enthusiasm. After all, I was now officially _allowed_.

He removed his hand from the back of my neck to place it on my waist, next to his other hand. Effortlessly, he pulled me out of my blanket shield and set me on his lap, twining his gigantic arms around me.

"Quil," I gasped, pulling away when I felt his hands slowly making their way up the back of my shirt. He had never done anything like this before and the thrill of it was beginning to tie my stomach in knots.

"Sorry," He groaned, resting his hot forehead against mine. "I got carried away."

"I don't think I'm…" I blushed madly. Now I couldn't even talk to him without doing something embarrassing.

"You don't think you're what?" He casually slid his head down until it rested on my shoulder and I could feel his breath.

I shivered again. "I don't think I'm awake enough for this." I faked a yawn, which quickly turned into a real one. "We aren't all super-human werewolves who run on scant hours of sleep every night."

He shook his head and sighed. "You're right," He kissed me on the lips softly. "It feels wonderful to be able to do that, you know." He smiled and kissed me again before retreating out the door. "I'll see you tonight."

"Damn it," I whispered burying my face in my hands. I couldn't figure out what to feel. Ecstatic, certainly. But confused and wary?

Not likely.

* * *

The alarm woke me up the next morning. 

There were no voices, no footsteps. I couldn't hear anything but the outside world coming to life around me.

The message system in the kitchen held a very apologetic forgiveness speech from my mother, who was still in Seattle with Amy. Dad had simply left a happy birthday note stuck on the coffee pot. Everything was easier when it was with Dad. Much more detached.

I poured myself a cup. Waiting for it to cool, I turned the green sticky-note in my fingers.

**_Happy Birthday, Claire._**

**_I'll try to be there tonight for your party._**

**_Love,_**

**_Dad_**

I set down the note on the counter and slid over to the table, unwilling to let something little spoil my day. On the flip side, it was probably much better that there wouldn't be anyone here all day to nag me; I had enough to think about as it was.

I had to make a decision about Quil. What I felt about him, what I wanted to be when I was with him.

His best friend? Certainly. His lover? Not so sure.

My mind was racing again. Would he even want to? Or did he still consider me a child? From his kisses last night, I knew that much was untrue.

A loud knocking jerked me out of my thoughts. I had been thinking long enough that my coffee had gone cold.

"Coming!" I called, standing up and rushing to the door.

"Hey," I felt my mouth pop open when the girl standing in front of me spoke.

"What are you doing here?" I leaned on the doorframe.

"I came by to say happy birthday," Delia coughed into her fist as she stepped through the door. "And apologize for that party in Seattle all those months ago. I'm so sorry, Cee! I didn't know any of it was going to end up like that. I'm not even sure what I was thinking in the first place. I mean, Fredrick turned out to be a total waste, anyways."

I stood back, still slightly in shock as she babbled on. "Wait, who's Fredrick?" I asked, confused.

"Mode," She shook her head. "He was cheating on me, anyways. Big surprise, right? I should have listened to you. Will you forgive me? I miss you."

"Shut up," I told her, but ruined it by smiling.

"Claire!" She squealed, flinging her arms around me and laughing. "Oh, God! So fill me in about England. And what about this Robbie kid that Amy keeps talking about? Was he really that good looking? And what are you doing dressed like that! It's your birthday! You should have on something a little more…celebratory!" She grabbed my hand and drug me towards my room, immediately going to work digging through my closet.

"It's good to see you missed me as much as I missed you." I laughed as she held up a blue blouse for a second and then tossed it to the side. This was the old Delia that I knew and loved. "So what happened? That you decided to quit the whole party scene."

"I got sick of it, you know? There's something really unappealing about waking up with you head in the toilet and lying to your parents." She pulled out one of my new bras. "Victoria's Secret? Are you serious?" She tossed it at me. "Who are you and what have you done with Claire?"

"Amy bought it." I explained frowning down at the black lace. "Trust me, it's never been worn."

"So maybe its time that it made its maiden voyage." She threw a pair of boyshorts at me. "Oh, matchy matchy!"

"And what have you been up to lately?" I pulled off my pajamas and wiggled into the underwear she had thrown me.

"I took up golf." She appraised me for a moment. "Goodness. For someone with absolutely no curves, you sure do look like you've been packed into that baby." She returned to my closet, eyeing up pieces of clothing before shaking her head and turned away.

"Golf?" I asked, disbelief riddled my voice.

"Golf," She assured me and pulled out the black cocktail dress I had worn to our farewell in England.

"No," I shook my head. I was nervous enough already.

"Be that way." She grumbled and tossed a pair of dark jeans at me, followed by a button-up white shirt. "So were you ever planning on telling me who you're seeing now?" She asked once I was done changing.

I choked. "I can't."

"Quil, isn't it? I knew you liked him." She held up a hand when I began to protest. "I'm not saying anything. And I promise I'm not going to blackmail you." She joked, making light of the situation.

"Thanks," I smiled at her, relived.

"Not a problem." She sunk down onto my bed. "So have you two…you know."

I blushed dark red under my tan skin. "No, not yet,"

"So is tonight the nig night?" She picked up a book from my floor and flipped through it, not really looking at the pages.

"I don't know. I think _he _thinks it is."

"But what do _you_think?" She tossed the book onto my bedside table and squinted up at me.

"Well, I want to, but I…"

"You're scared?" She guessed, shrugging.

"Yeah,"

"That's normal, but don't worry. It passes." She assured me, her voice casual.

"How bad is it?" I winced at the thought. "Is it…you know, painful?"

Delia giggled. "Who told you that? You sound like you're about have a tooth pulled!" She calmed down a bit before continuing. "Of course it's painful, but only a little the first time, then after that…bliss."

A sighed, relieved. Maybe my aunt had just been trying to scare me at the time, or maybe she was telling the truth. I highly doubted any of Delia's ex boyfriends had been werewolves.

"Just be sure about using protection, alright?" She pointed her finger at me.

"Alright, alright." I glanced at my clock. "Is it seriously three? Already?"

"I guess so," She stood up and hugged me. "You'll be fine. Have fun at your party."

"Wait," I stopped her before she could leave the room. "Are we hanging out this weekend, then?"

She beamed. "Of course! We can get matching tattoos up in Port." I couldn't tell if she was joking or not. "Oh, and don't forget to call me and tell me all about it tomorrow." She winked and fluttered out the door.

I giggled and stood up, brushing out the wrinkles in my shirt. My friendship with Delia had always been so easy. It was more than a relief to have it back.

I settled into a chair, my new book in my hands. The ominous ticking of the clock in our living room is what finally drove me up the wall. I had to do_something. _Sam was picking me up in twenty minutes, and each second seemed like an eternity.

6:40

It was impossible to get all the conversations out of my mind. Who did I trust? Emily, who was probably much more informed, but also possibly trying to scare me, or Delia, who was less experienced, but more supportive?

7:05

Sam was late. I cussed and paced in front of our door, checking out the window for his green truck every so often. A sudden thought made me stop pacing and spun my brain in a completely different direction.

What if Sam was planning on forbidding me from seeing Quil now that I was old enough? Would I have to listen to him? Quil had to listen to him.

I kicked the wall in annoyance. If he did I would just tell Aunt Emily and she would straighten him out.

My pocket hummed, surprising me. I drug the cell phone out and put it to my ear, tilting my head to hold it on my shoulder as I peeked through the window again.

"Hello?"

"Hey, baby girl. It's me, Dad."

"Hey Dad, what's up?" I frowned, already knowing what he was going to say.

"Listen, I'm running a bit late at work here and I still have to run up to Seattle to pick up your mom and sister."

"Is that so?" I rolled my eyes, feeling slightly relieved. At least I didn't have to deal with immediate family tonight.

"Yeah, see…I don't think we're going to make it home in time for your birthday. I'm sorry, pumpkin." I winced at his nickname for me.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine. Make sure to stay safe, though. Don't try to drive back if it's raining."

"I knew you would understand. I'll call over at Embry's place and let him know you'll have to stay there tonight. Happy Birthday, Claire."

"Bye, Dad." I closed the phone with a snap.

Sure, he was sending me to Quil and Embry's house in case I decided to have a little party of my own involving boys. Little did he know he was sending me to_stay the night_ where the only boy I was interested in lived. Passing the test for fatherhood must have been extremely easy.

* * *

"There you are!" Emily crowed when I stepped through the door, Sam at my back. He had been an entire fifteen minutes late in picking me up. 

"Emily!" I grinned when she kissed me on the cheek. Lightning lit up the house for a split second.

"Oh, dear," She glanced outside. "It's really coming down out there, isn't it? No matter, come in!" She ushered me inside to greet everyone.

"Happy Birthday!" Embry tottered over to me, children hanging off every available surface on his body.

"Embry! Are you a jungle gym now?" I had to yell over the noise.

"Monkeys!" He screamed, throwing his hand up in the air as the children hooted.

"Oh, I hope he doesn't ruin them!" Melissa, Paul's wife, cringed as she made her way towards us, toting a very sleepy-looking Paul. "Hope you have a good day, Claire." She smiled and Paul shook my hand before they went after Embry.

"Birthday girl!" Jacob scooped me up in his arms and squeezed me tightly before setting me back down. "Here," He placed a small tissue-wrapped gift in my hand. "Open it later." He winked and slid back as Kim- who was still incredibly pregnant- and Jared came to greet me.

After I had been congratulated by Collin and his wife, Seth, Leah and Brady I took a seat on the couch. There was one very important person who had yet to wish me a happy birthday, and he was nowhere to be found.

"Seth!" I caught his arm as he walked by, a turkey leg in his hand. "Have you seen Quil?"

"Nope," He shook his head to illustrate the point. "But you could try the back porch."

"Thanks," I weaved through the crowd of people, feeling slightly claustrophobic. I slid out the back door, wincing as the unseasonably cold wind assaulted my skin through my thin shirt.

"Hey there," I felt two very warm arms wrap around me from behind and I tensed for a brief second before relaxing into his embrace.

"Quil," I smiled and snuggled into him, watching the rain hurtle to the ground.

"Happy Birthday, Claire." He kissed the top of my head, causing me to shiver slightly. "Are you cold?" He misinterpreted my reaction and pulled me tighter into his body.

"I'm good now." I whispered, listening to the faint party pulsing inside the house.

"Are you having a nice day?"

"Now I am." I told him honestly. "Delia stopped by today to apologize." I winced at the memory of Seattle last summer.

He chuckled. "Good, I was hoping you two would go back to being friends." At me questioning grunt he continued. "She was very young. I knew she would realize her mistake sooner or later. Besides, you two have always bee close. It didn't seem right."

"No, I guess not." I rested against him, feeling content. If I never moved I would be happy.

After a few minutes of silence he spoke. "We should go in before they come looking for us."

I sighed in defeat. "Wait, didn't you get me a present? It is my birthday, you know."

"I did know that." He turned me around to face him. "You'll get your present later tonight." He smiled and took my hand, pulling me inside after him.

"Oh," My breath caught in my throat and my heart stopped completely. Was he seriously suggesting…

"There you are!" Emily glanced down at our combined hands and then away. "It's time for cake." She announced, leading us towards the kitchen, which was already crowded with people. Extremely large people.

My Uncle Sam caught my hand from Quil's and pulled me towards where he was standing, in front of the large blue cake that my Aunt had certainly put far too much time and effort into.

"Claire," Sam looked down at me and smiled. "When all of us met you, you were two years old."

I blushed as a chorus of coos ran around the room. Certainly Sam had to be over making speeches by now. There had to be a point to this.

"Now, when you first came to La Push to visit your Aunt and me, all of us were just young pups. Quil, Embry and Jake were just sixteen; Seth was fourteen, and so on and so on." I could see where he was going with this. "Now it's been fourteen very, very long years." He raised his eyebrows to emphasize a point.

I quickly did the math in my head as he continued his speech. Sixteen plus fourteen equals thirty. I felt my heart stutter. Quil was thirty.

"…blow out your candles." Sam finished and urged me forward, his eyes meeting mine as I leaned forward.

Bastard. He was still getting in his last word before he let me go. I could not believe him.

* * *

"That was exhausting." Embry explained as he climbed into the car, yawning. "I can't wait until Seth's birthday. Emily must make the best cake in the world. If any of us ever dies do you know how well we will eat at their funeral? It would almost be worth offing Leah." He stared dreamily out the window. 

"Shut up, Embry." Quil grumbled, cranking up the heat and pointing all the vents at me. In our short walk from the house to the car, we had gotten soaked.

I gave a weak half-grin, feeling queasy. My mind wasn't functioning properly due to all the butterflies that had been fluttering around my stomach since I had talked to Quil on the porch. At least I would have Embry to use as a buffer incase anything got too bad.

"Would you drop me off at Seth's? He's having a poker tournament." Embry explained, rather casually.

"Not a problem." Quil accelerated towards the Clearwater's house.

So much for a buffer.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter up soon! Love you guys and all the encouragement!**


	34. Quil's Present

**I'm sorry some of you couldn't review on the last chapter.**

**I hadn't written this one because I thought all of you had abandoned me! In the end though, you were all very faithful and it was very much my fault.**

**Lurve you all! I look forward to those of you who always have something encouraging and special to tell me.**

**-Kiddo**

* * *

I felt sick in so many ways. Sick of waiting, sick of being too young, sick of pressure, sick of tension, and most of all, sick to my stomach. 

Quil kept glancing at me from the driver's seat, taking his eyes off the road for a fraction of a second. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Every time I assured him I was fine. After we had dumped Embry's off at the Clearwater's place, Quil had reached across the shift and taken my hand in his rather large, hot one. 

He used to hold my hand all the time; I had no idea why it was bothering me so much now. Well, I did have a fairly intrusive idea why, but it was the same reason I felt sick and my knees probably wouldn't work properly if I tried to work them.

"Are you sure, Claire? I've never seen you look so…off." He paused at the turn back to his house. "Maybe I should take you home and we can wait for your family to get back. If you're going to get sick, you might as well be sick in your own house. I'll make you some tea and you can go to sleep."

"I'm not sick, I'm just…overwhelmed. I didn't think sixteen would be so big." I squeaked, trying to make my voice sound semi-normal as he ran his thumb over my scarred knuckles. 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." No. No, take me home and read me _The Secret Garden _like you did when I was ten.

He shrugged, smiling at the moon as we drove towards his house. 

I briefly marveled at how easy it was for him to drive, even one handed. After my previous driving experience, I was sure nobody would ever let me try such a feat. 

"We're here." He said rather dramatically, causing my stomach to flop over.

"Yeah," I whispered, my heart stuck in the bottom of my throat, making speech almost impossible. "Here we are." At your house. At night. Alone.

I was waiting for Sam to come thrashing out of the bushes. 

He gave me a smile and let go of my hand to climb out of the car. "I have something to show you." He backed slowly into the woods, giving me an impossibly large grin as he did. "Stay here, alright? Just stay." He turned and sprinted into the dense forest, leaving me alone in the moonlight.

"Calm down, Claire. Breathe," I told myself, wrapping my arms around myself and rubbing my shoulders with my hands. "Nothing bad is going to happen to you. You're going to be fine." 

Despite the fact that it was summer, the rain had left an unseasonable chill in the air. I felt stupid not to have brought a sweater or blanket or something. Where was Quil, anyways? He had been gone long enough.

A twig snapping caught my attention. "Quil?" I called softly, stepping forward. "Is that you?" A shadow loomed in the cover of the dark woods and I squinted my eyes to see what it was. "Oh, shit," I whispered, stepping backwards as soon as I realized what it was. 

A freakishly large wolf stepped out of the woods, its eyes dancing in its humongous head. It was the size of a horse. A very wooly horse. 

I felt like running into the house for a brief second, but then it dawned on me what this was, exactly. "Quil?" I whispered, adrenaline pumping through my veins. "Come here, Quil." I felt like whistling or something to that effect.

Quil yipped and slowly trotted over, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. He stood in front of me, his tail wagging behind him and I heard a rumble deep in his throat. 

"You're so…soft." I whispered, running my hands along the side of his face when the light brown met the deep chocolate color that covered the rest of his body. "I…this is amazing." I buried my head into his fur and sighed, feeling all of my tension float away. "Let's just stay here forever, alright Quil?" 

He rumbled again, seemingly content with the idea.

* * *

As good as that had sounded in the beginning, after about an hour he had decided that I had been exposed to his wolf self long enough. He left momentarily, and then came back out of the woods wearing only his jeans, his shirt slung casually over one shoulder. 

I smiled up at the man and immediately felt the nerves come buzzing back to my stomach. "Hey," I threw my arms around him and buried my face in his broad chest, inhaling my favorite scent- him. 

"Hey you," He picked my up under my butt, letting me wrap my legs around his thick waist before holding me to him with one arm. "Let's go inside. I didn't notice how cold it got."

"I'm not cold." I promised, clinging to him like a monkey would its mother. 

"Are you kidding me? You're freezing, Claire." He opened the door and stepped inside, but I refused to let go. 

"I'm only human." He chuckled when I said this and walked to the couch, sliding down on it.

"Of course you are. How silly of me to forget," He kissed my hair softly, running his hands up and down my back slowly. 

I shivered when I realized I was now straddling his lap. "Quil, can I ask you something?" I pulled my face away to look him in the eye, still not easy, even though we were both sitting down. He was just too _big. _

"Anything." 

"What Sam said tonight…about you waiting since you were sixteen…" I trailed off, unable to ask. 

He sighed as if he knew it had been coming. "Yes, I'm really that old." He backtracked as soon as he saw the look in my eye. "But only in the _technical_sense. I have been around that long, but I'm not that old. Not physically and definitely not mentally." He chuckled at his own joke and I felt some of my tension fade. 

"But you are older?" I pressed.

"Yes, but does it matter how long I've been around? We were meant to be." 

"No, I suppose it doesn't. It's just like you've stayed young enough to wait for me." I sighed happily, touching the underside of his chin with my lips. 

He bent down to kiss me fully on the lips and I felt my heart accelerate immodestly.

"Are you ready now?" He asked, pulling away from me and standing up, still holding me to him. 

"R-ready?" I stuttered, completely bewildered. 

Hadn't him showing me his werewolf self been his gift? I was positive it had been. If he didn't mean that, he could only be talking about one thing now…

"Quil…I'm not…I mean, we're not…this is a…" I felt myself blush deeper with each word. 

"Are you trying to say something?" He kissed my forehead, his own crinkled with worry.

He really didn't look as old as Sam said he was. Quil only looked like he was in his early twenties. 

"No…yes...I-I'm not sure?" I looked up at him, then back down. 

"Oh, Claire," He muttered, walking towards his bedroom. "Sometimes you confuse me to no end."

"Quil.." I squeaked as he opened the door to his bedroom and closed it with his foot. "What are we doing?"

"Going to bed, of course." He marveled down at me, letting me slide out of his grip and onto his extra-large bed in front of him.

"I'm not ready." I said grimly.

"Why in the world not?" He stepped away and bent down so that he was eye-level. 

"Quil! I'm not…" I struggled to find the right words. I didn't want to hurt his feelings. 

"Not tired?" He shook his head, running his hands through his disarray of hair. "Claire, it's been an exhausting day for you. You need to sleep."

"Yes, I know! That's what I've been trying to tell…" I trailed off, suddenly realizing what he meant. What he had been saying the whole time. He had never planned on having sex with me. 

Suddenly I felt like the complete fool.

"What are you talking about? Claire, I don't…" He seemed to realize it a moment after I did. 

I prayed the floor would open up and consume me. 

"Claire…" He stared, taking my face in his large, burning hands. "You're just sixteen."

I blushed furiously, trying to look anywhere except for his eyes. They would be two inky pools of complete understanding. And that would make me cry. 

"I just thought that, well, you know." I shrugged my shoulders and twisted my fingers together, staring at my hands. 

"You must be joking." He scowled. "We aren't having sex until we're married." 

"Married?" I stared up at him in disbelief. "_You _must be joking. We won't be married until…" I tried to figure out the number of years in my head.

"Until you're done with college," He nodded firmly, as if he had thought all of this through.

"That's terrible! What if I want to get married when I'm eighteen?" 

"You won't. You'll have a college education before we even think about getting married."

"A college education? To live in La Push?" I raised my eyebrows in disbelief. 

"What I say-"

"Is only _your_ opinion, not _mine_." I cut him off, finally finding my footing. This was something I wanted.

"This is nonnegotiable. You are staying a virgin." He seemed satisfied for a brief moment.

"Actually…" I began, pressing my fingers together. 

"What are you saying?" 

"I'm just saying that-"

He seemed to choke on his words for a split second. "You mean…you mean you're _not_!" His voice teetered on the edge of reason. "Who did you…when…"

"Quil," I rushed, knowing if he went into that mode that he would take hours to calm down. "No, no, no! Don't be stupid, alright? I _am_. Calm down before you blow an artery. I was just trying to tell you that it was negotiable."

"No," He ground his teeth together audibly. "This is a big step, Claire. I'm not going to ruin it for you."

"Ruin it for me?" I shook my head. "Quil, you can't ruin it." My voice was shaky as I went on. "All I want is to be with you. I'll be honest I wasn't quite sure of that until tonight, but now I am."

"We can't do this, Claire." He began to protest, but I had heard this speech before and knew where I could cut in. 

"Says who? Sam?" I raised my eyebrow sharply.

"Me." 

"You did? And why would you do something like that?" I asked him, exasperated.

"Because it was the right thing to do," He sighed and stroked my cheek with his fingers.

"The right thing to do? How can it be the right thing to do when it's going to make us both so unhappy?" 

"Maybe that's just the best thing for right now. I don't want you to hate me for the rest of your life because I didn't say no." Quil explained, his face gentle. 

"You seemed so concerned that you're ruining things for me and that I'm going to be upset with you." I shook my head vigorously. "And the truth is you aren't and I won't. We're going to be together forever. And I'm not some silly girl saying this to her high school sweetheart, Quil. You know it's the truth. Hell, Quil, the entire _pack _ knows it's the truth."

"Claire," He whispered, trying to make me understand. "Listen to me, alright?"

I shook my head. "No,"

"Don't be stubborn like that; you know that this is the best option." 

"No." I stood up, causing him to take a small step back so that I had room to stand. "It might be the most ethical, but it is not the best option by far." 

"We are not." He said, but reached out to lay a hand on the side of my face. 

"I love you." I stepped forward. "I want to be with you." 

"No…" 

"Please, Quil? For my birthday? For me?" I rested my face on his chest, listening to his erratic heartbeats. "I will always want to be with you." A took a deep breath and listened to his heart steady. 

"You know I love you," He told me, his hands on my back. "I don't want you to regret this."

"I won't regret it. I belong to you." I felt his hands slide to my waist. "Always have, always will." 

"That's good." He whispered and picked me up, pulling me against him as gently as he could. 

"Quil…?" I felt him press his lips to my collarbone, trying not to get my hopes up. 

"Shhh, Claire." His lips moved slowly to my neck, causing me to melt.

"Are we going to...?" I tried to breathe properly, but it felt like all the air was being sucked from my lungs and powered into my heart. 

Quil's warm hands' traveling down my sides was all the affirmation I needed.

* * *


	35. An Unexpected Turn

**AN: Obligations, obligations…**

**Forgive me; I'll make this all up to you later. You'll understand soon. **

**Special thanks to whoever gave me this idea.**

**-Kiddo**

* * *

I felt a shiver go down my spine as Quil's hands made their way up my sides and then back down again, repeating the process. 

Fantastic. He could do that forever if he wanted to. 

"Claire…" He breathed, pulling his lips away from mine for a fraction of a second before I got them back over mine.

This was it. This was what I really wanted. 

I felt a thread of doubt work its way up from the back of my mind and curl around my brain. 

Was this really what I wanted? Right now? Everything out in the open with nothing left between us?

He felt me hesitate and took the opportunity to set me down on the bed and step away.

"Wait, what?" I reached out for him, but he slid away from me. "Quil, get back here, would you?"

"Just wait, Claire." He shook his head, his hands on his knees. It looked like he was trying to catch his breath. 

"No, no! Don't reconsider, come back." I slid forward, but it was far, far too late. I had given him time to regain his conscious, respectful, pro-celibacy mind.

Crap.

"You are not ready." He spoke to me like I had a mental handicap.

"I am." I told him defiantly, crossing my arms in front of me. I had wanted this for so long, but now that it was here I wasn't sure. Cold feet.

"You made up your mind just ten minutes ago?"

"Yes," I agreed, then backpedaled quickly when I realized what I had admitted to. "I mean no. I mean…" I shrugged, letting my hands fall to my sides, tracing the stitching on Quil's comforter with my pinky finger. I was afraid to look up. "I'm sorry," I felt my emotions flip-flop again.

To my immense surprise, he chuckled softly. "What on earth are you sorry for?" 

"For not knowing what I want." I felt the tears spring to my eyes and batted them quickly. 

What the hell was wrong with me? I couldn't make a decision about anything. 

"You never know what you want," He sat down beside me, pulling me into the cradle of his arms. "Thankfully I do."

I sighed, relaxing into him. "So we aren't…?" I tried once more.

"Not tonight, no." I felt him shake his head. 

"Soon, then? When I think I'm ready?" I prodded around the subject, unable to give up. Even though I didn't want it right now, I would someday soon.

"College and married." Quil reinforced his rules. 

"Ridiculous, Quil. I'm not going to college and I'm not getting married until I sleep with you." 

He snorted. "Not happening, Claire." His arms tightened around me and I began to sweat. 

"Fine, then." I chewed my lip. "High school…"

"What about it?" 

"After I'm done with high school." I tried not t give anything away.

"After you finish high school?"

"Come on, Quil. Its two more very long, hard years. I'll be eighteen, you'll be….who knows. Two years older." I bit my lip slightly. 

"Let me think about that…no." Quil stood up, rooting through his drawers until he pulled out a pair of my boxers I had left here and a familiar looking sweatshirt. It was the same sweatshirt he ha tried to wrestle me into when Sam had found us. I scowled at it. 

"Change into these," He slid out the door with a wink. "I'll be right back." 

I grumbled to myself as I took off my button-up shirt and jeans off, trading them in for the clothes Quil had given me. The fact that they smelled like Quil made it easier for me to forgive him.

"Up you go," He picked me up from behind, causing me to squeak in surprise and tossed me onto his bed. 

"That was rude," I brushed my hair out of my eyes. "Quil-"

"You're exhausted, Claire. Let's just get some sleep." He cut me off, crawling in beside me and pulling the covers around us both. He had changed into a pair of cut-off sweats and had his ceiling fan going full blast. 

"In the morning, then," I told him, pulling myself into his solid form, inhaling deeply. It never ceased to amaze me how incredibly good he smelled. 

"Stubborn," He commented, locking his arms around me. 

"I still say eighteen is far old enough. I'm not marrying you." I buried my nose into his bare chest.

"College, married," He would have continued the list, but I pressed my lips into the hallow of his throat. I had a feeling all this relationship stuff was going to come naturally to me. He would be putty in my hands. 

Delicious, rock-hard, tanned putty that had the most incredible kissing technique. 

"That's not fair, Quil. I'm going to go through high school feeling very odd and it will all be your fault."

"Is that so?" He yawned, already half-asleep.

"Oh, absolutely. You are probably the most difficult boyfriend ever." 

"Then why don't you date someone else?"

"Maybe I will," I tried to sound serious. 

"You do that. I won't interfere."

"It's not fair!" I whined, bringing us back to our first subject.

He yawned again, and deep down I felt my heart pull for keeping him awake. 

"I'm not having sex with you until we're ready to have kids." 

"_Kids_?" I squeaked, not bothering to hide my surprise. 

"No, aliens," He shifted so I was half on-top of him. "Yes Claire, children. When you're older, of course, but not until then." 

"You know that people have sex for fun nowadays? It's not just for reproductive purposes." I paused. "It will never be for reproductive purposes between us."

He lifted a single eyelid to look down at me. "You don't want to have children?" 

"Not really, no. Now, am I going to be a virgin forever or can we finally get to it now that we've gone over our plans?" I joked, trying to lighten the situation.

"Are you serious?" He sat up abruptly, causing me to slide down into his lap.

"About the kid thing? Yes. And I'm willing to be serious about the other thing, too. If you wanted," I offered, wondering why he was making such a big deal about this.

"You don't want to have a family? Like Sam and Emily? And Kim and Jared? Like Paul and Melissa do?" He seemed upset by the thought of it all. 

"Quil…" I tried to find the right words. I couldn't scream 'no' enough to get the point across. 

He seemed to relax suddenly. "That's fine, you're only sixteen," He laid back down, pulling me up onto his warm chest. "You're still too young, Claire. When you grow out of this phase things will change. You'll want to have them when you're older."

"I won't change my mind." I assured him, slightly miffed he wasn't taking me seriously. I had never been more serious. 

"Yes, you will." He spoke as if I had no clue what I was talking about. "And then when you're done with college we'll get married and we can have a family of our own." 

I snorted and rolled off his chest, but he pulled me back to his side and curled around me. 

"Go to sleep, Claire." He whispered the words into my hair and began to snore softly. I stayed up hours after that, crying silently into the darkness. 

Quil and I would never want the same things. How were we ever supposed to get married and be together? Was imprinting really enough to keep us together when we were headed in two completely different directions?

Quil snored rather loudly and turned so that his hip rested against mine. I looked up at his ceiling and wiped my eyes off on the sleeve of my borrowed sweatshirt. 

This was true love, fairytale love… a one in a million chance. I could deal with little bumps like this. We would work. 

* * *

I opened the door to my house the next day after Quil dropped me off- after explaining to me how he was taking a little trip out of town for a few days and would call me as soon as he got to his hotel- to be greeted by two very, very over-enthusiastic parents and one incredibly suspicious sister. The second that Mom and Dad left for work Amy swooped in on my like a vulture. 

"So you and Quil, huh?" She pulled her curly hair into a knot at the nape of her neck and raised her eyebrow.

"Something like that, I suppose." I tried to get past her but she cut off my only escape.

"Did you two…you know…do it?" When I didn't answer she squealed. "Was it your first? Oh my God, did you guys use protection?" 

"Oh, shut up." I shoved past her, making my way into my bedroom. 

"You didn't?" She followed me in, still eager for the latest gossip. 

"Obviously not," I told her, exasperated. 

I didn't want to talk to anyone right now, let alone my sister. A whole new slew of problems had arisen in my relationship with Quil. For starters, sex. And another major spat that was bound to rear its ugly head: children. 

"Oh," She seemed to look slightly remorseful for a second. "Well, this is probably for the better anyways. I'll make you an appointment to make sure everything down there is in working order." 

I spun around, horrified. "What?"

"Oh, grow up Claire. You know what I mean."

"Whatever," I went back to rooting through my laundry basket of clean clothes.

"Alright, so here's the deal. I'm going to Port with Amanda and her boyfriend later, but someone from school is coming over to pick-up my old cheerleading uniform since I'll be away at college next year. Do you think you could handle that while you mope around here?"

"I can do that," I kicked the laundry basket away and stalked towards the bathroom, a towel swung over my arm. 

"Bye Claire!" Amy called from the front door before I heard it close behind her.

"I can't believe her," I told myself, stripping off last nights clothes and stepping under the water. "She is completely unbelievable." 

The only unbelievable thing that happened next was the doorbell ringing.

"Be right there!" I called, wiping the soap from my eyes and squeezing the water out of my hair. I assumed it was going to be one of the girls from the squad, so I wrapped myself in one of my mother's fluffy white towels and raced to the door, grabbing Amy's uniform off the bench along the way.

I yanked open the door a fraction of an inch, shoved the uniform through the crack in the door. "Here you go-" I started to say, but stopped abruptly.

"Hey you," A tall, athletic boy leaned against the door, his mouth twitching into a smile when he realized what he must have interrupted. "Mind if I come in?" He pressed a hand against the door and shoved it aside.

"Wait! No, I'm not decent." I pushed back desperately. 

He laughed. "I think I've seen you in less, you know. Do you recall that party up in Seattle? You were dressed quite…less." Jackson stepped in, appraising the towel with his bright eyes.

"Okay, seriously? Get out." I self-consciously tugged at the top of my towel, wishing I had grabbed one of the old beach towels instead of the hand towel that I was wearing. No matter how much I loved Quil, Jackson had been my first major crush. I had a hard time getting over that. 

"Listen, I'm really sorry. I know I should try to hold my tongue more often. It seems like every time we meet I end up apologizing to you for something I've done." He looked down at his feet.

"Err, well," I tugged at my covering, hoping it was doing its job. 

"I don't want forgiveness," He shook his head, and then raised his eyes to meet mine. "I just want you to know that I am sorry, and that if you wanted to forgive me I'd like to try being friends."

"Just friends?" I asked warily. 

"Buddies in the truest form. Why don't you get some clothes on and we can talk? Or stay in that, I don't mind." He tucked his hands into his extremely well-fit jeans. "But I was thinking we could go get a little friendship coffee and you could tell me about your great adventures. That could be a little awkward in a towel." 

"I don't have any dry clothes." I felt my mind race. "But if maybe wanted to wait for awhile? I could really go for the coffee."

"I can do that for you." He smiled and made his way into the living room, making no move to touch me. I wondered if he could have really changed all that much in a few months. He seemed to be repenting.

"So," I leaned against the counter as he sat on the far end of the couch.

"I'm not going to attack you, Claire. Take a seat. It is your couch, you know." 

I shrugged and sat down carefully, making sure not to move my towel at all. One slip and my reputation would surely be garnished. Quil hadn't even seen me naked yet. I shuddered at the very thought.

"Are you cold?" Jackson shrugged out of his jacket and slid it onto my shoulders before I could protest.

"Thanks," I burrowed into it. It didn't smell nearly as good as Quil's clothes, but it was pleasant all the same. 

"Not an issue," He waved his hand, leaning away from me. 

The conversation flowed easily between us in the next hour. Jackson seemed to know what I was trying to tell him without trouble and he knew when to sigh in mock disappointment and when to ask questions. Despite the fact that I was wearing a towel and his jacket, I felt completely comfortable. He was down to earth and easy-going, and not once did he make a move on me. 

"I guess I might owe you a little bit of an apology, too." I giggled, tracing my pinky around my knee. "It was partly my fault with all the stuff that went on between us."

"It does take two to kiss." He laughed.

"I know, and I am sorry. It was wrong of me even though I didn't know that it was wrong."

"It isn't your fault," He waved it off as if it was nothing. "As long as things are fine between us now,"

"Things are better than fine." I assured him.

"So tell me about this guy you're dating now. Is he good for you?" Jackson's voice took on a new tone.

"Oh, he's wonderful." I shook my head. "A little difficult, but he's really amazing."

"How is he difficult?" Jackson leaned closer, but I hardly noticed. 

"He refuses to do things with me." I clamped my hands over my mouth when I realized what I had said. "I mean like going to see movies and that sort of thing." I lied quickly. 

"You're kidding?" I shook my head. He leaned back and chuckled, to my relief. "That's what has you so twisted up in a bunch?"

"It's…hard to explain. I don't think it's fair for him to have to wait this long. He says I'm going to graduate from college before we do anything like that." I felt like spitting. 

The dryer's buzzer went off, startling me. 

"Hold on a second, would you? Those are my clothes." I stood up and shrugged out of his jacket, making my way to the laundry room. I yanked out a pair of jeans from the dryer and took them with me to my room, flashing Jackson an apologetic smile as I passed. "One more second," I promised.

I tossed my jeans on the bed and pulled a shirt off a hanger before going in search of my other essentials. When I turned around to put them on my bed and get dressed, my heart practically flew out of my chest.

"Jackson!" I had forgotten to shut my door.

"I'm sorry," He licked his lips. 

"No, just give me a minute to get dressed and then we'll go, okay?" 

"I can't do that." He shook his head and stepped towards me, causing me to step back. My legs hit the edge of my bed.

"Jackson," I whispered a warning. "Quil is not that far away. He will murder you and I won't be stopping him this time." 

He sighed and stepped closer, placing his hands on the top of my towel where I had twisted it closed. "Claire, you and I both know Quil is in Canada for a few days." 

"How do you know?" I slapped his hands away, but he pulled my wrists down to my sides.

"I pay attention, you know." He laughed slightly when I showed no recognition on my face. "That tall, long faced man was in the post office today while I was, telling the man behind the desk how he and this Quil guy were off to do something up north this weekend." He placed one of his hands back at the top of my towel and I was too shocked to do anything but stand there. 

"You planned this?" I could barely get the words out. "But you were being so nice until I mentioned…"

"Oh, that. I couldn't exactly remember your boy's name, so I decided to come scope it out first." He moved his face down and kissed my bare shoulder. 

"Stop," My demand came out as a croak. 

"I can't. I've wanted this for a very long time, Claire. Please don't ruin it for me."

"I can't believe you," I tried to make sense of this- of anything. "This isn't funny."

"It's not supposed to be." With one tiny tug he pulled the towel off, letting it fall to the ground.

_Run! _I screamed out myself, watching the disaster unfold from some other plane._Scream! Fight! Do something! _

"Stop." I couldn't even form a coherent sentence, let alone move. I was scared stiff, standing here, in my bedroom, naked in front of some boy from school.

He pressed me down onto my bed, leaning over me on his forearms and kissing along my neck and collarbones. His lips were cold and too soft; nothing like Quil's warm, comforting ones. 

"Please stop," I begged when he pressed his entire body against mine. I could feel his jeans and sweater, reminding me that I was completely naked and vulnerable under him. 

He ignored me and pulled his shirt off, pressing me down against the comforter again so his body was fluid against mine. 

"No," I shook my head and willed my arms to do something. To shove him, to slap him, to punch him, but they were immobile. My inner mind was reeling again. 

This wasn't supposed to be with him. Never, ever with anyone except for Quil.

Jackson sighed and kissed my neck once more, letting his entire weight rest on me. "There," He sighed into my hair, causing me to shudder. "This isn't so bad, is it?" 

I couldn't answer.

He pulled his buzzing cell phone out of his pocket and swore. "I have to go." He rolled off me and sat up, pulling his discarded sweater off the ground. "Don't worry, though. I'll be back. We can continue this later."

I finally found control of my limbs and sat up quickly, covering myself with the duvet. "Get out." 

"Oh, I am." He shook his head. "But I will be back. We have all weekend." He shot me a smile that I had found attractive earlier. Now I found it disgusting. 

"I'm calling Quil." I threatened. 

"And what are you going to say?" He chuckled. "Never mind, I don't want to know." He sighed and looked at me. "I'll see you soon." He promised, pulling on the sweater and making his way out of my room. 

The second I heard the front door shut I raced to the door, not caring that I wasn't wearing any clothes and dead bolted the lock, tears already streaming down my face. 

"I hate you." I told the door as I ran back to my room and pulled on my clothes as fast as I could. A thought came to me as I was buttoning my jeans, causing me to stop immediately.

I couldn't call Quil. His trip was important to him and he needed to be there to visit his family. What would I say to him, anyways? _'Oh, yes and while you were gone I got felt up by some sleezeball who I used to make out with in my bedroom. You remember him? Yeah, well he's seen me naked. Is that cool with you?'_

He would freak out and cut his trip short. As a matter a fact, he would never leave me side ever again. 

He would blame himself.

That was something I couldn't live with. The guilt_ he_ felt for something he didn't have any control over would torture me from the inside out. 

"I'll take care of this." I told my mirror, wiping my eyes and pulling on my shirt. "Quil never has to know." It would be better that way. 

* * *

**AN: Hate me.**

**Since I didn't want to turn this into an M story, I decided (with much pressuring) to do a new one-shot M when Claire and Quil finally get around to having sex. That way everyone is happy and those who want to may read it and those who don't want to don't have to. **

**Loves, **

**-K**

**P.S. Last chapter = OVER 150 reviews…be still, my heart. **


	36. The Pipe

**I hope to God you guys read each other's reviews. Some of them cause me to break out into fits of giggles when you mention castrating people with garden sheers and what you tell your friends about this story. Seriously, you guys make my day. **

**Oh, just to clear a few things up:**

**I did plan on taking the last chapter out for a while and progressing Jackson and Claire's friendship, but I just didn't feel like writing all that. Sorry. :( I really am.  
**

**It was NOT rape. again, I'm sorry for the confusion. If it was…I would hate myself and this story would be M. If you read it carefully, you'll notice it was just sleazy. **

**I'm sorry about the lack of updates. I just haven't really been in the mood to write.**

* * *

"What an eventful day." Amy flopped down on the couch, turning her pretty face towards mine so she could read the expression on my face. "You're looking a little dour. It really doesn't do much for you, by the way. I don't think Quil would appreciate that look."

The mention of Quil's name caused a pang to go through my heart. "Yeah, well he won't have to worry about it until Monday."

"He's gone?" She sighed. "And here I thought he was going to be within a ten-foot radius at all times."

"Someone stopped by to pick up your uniform." I quickly changed the subject.

"Oh, really? Who was it? Lisa?" She picked up the remote and browsed through the channels on the television in front of us.

"Nope," I scowled at the glowing box. "Jackson took the liberty of retrieving it."

"Jackson was here?" She turned to me completely, ignoring the TV. "Oh my…What happened? Did something happen? Oh, oh…" She tapped her pink nails along her bottom lip. "Did you two do anything? I thought you were with Quil now. Am I wrong?"

"No, I am with Quil." I reconsidered the question. "Well, sort of."

"What about Jackson?"

"Nothing happened." I shrugged, surprised at how easily the lie slid out of my lips. The last person I wanted in my business was Amy. She would make my life a living hell with all the gossip she was capable of.

"That's too bad, Claire." She truly did look bummed about it. "I mean, last I heard he does really like you. Not to mention he is so, so good looking. I think he already got a scholarship to play basketball in Texas or something. And he's only a senior this year! You have an entire school year to nab him."

I mentally crossed Texas off my list of colleges. "Don't count on it." I told her, climbing to my feet and making my way to the garage on the side of our house.

"You'll change your mind, you know!" She called, her attention back on the TV.

I hopped down the last step into the dark garage and flicked on the overhead light. I couldn't understand what was with everyone suddenly thinking I was going to change my mind lately. It wasn't something I was prone to do.

I picked up a small, round pipe off the workbench my father never used and weighed it in my hands. It was heavy and metal, but hallow enough for me to swing with accuracy. Now I would have no problem going to sleep tonight.

"Goodnight, Amy." I whistled as I walked past the couch, the pipe swung over my shoulder. The homemade baseball bat was empowering.

I tucked the pipe- _my _pipe- into bed next to me, still wearing a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt. If Jackson were to sneak through my window or reach me any other way, I would be dressed and prepared. I wouldn't stop until all his ribs were broken- or so I told myself.

* * *

It was far past midnight when I finally closed my eyes, the stick of metal still gripped tightly in my hands. I wouldn't let go no matter what. This time I would control the situation.

I _felt_ a dull screech reverberate through my body before I heard it in my dream.

My window was opening.

My eyes snapped open and I clutched the pipe more firmly in my hands. I could hear the floorboards creak and the sound made me shudder uncontrollably. I had never thought Jackson would actually come through my window.

A large figure loomed over me in the darkness, bending down so that it could get a good look at my face.

I didn't even think before I brought the pipe around to connect with the silhouette's form.

"Jesus Christ! What are you trying to do to me?" The figure had caught my weapon mid-swing and danced out of the way just in time.

"Jake!" I squealed, dropping the pipe and flying out of my bed to throw my arms around his neck.

"I wish you would have figured that out before trying to crack my skull." He told me, letting me hang around his neck like a small child.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, feeling a wave a fresh tears spring to my eyes.

"Hey," He pulled me away when he realized I was crying. "What's wrong, little girl?" He sat on my bed and set me next to him and drug his thumbs under my eyes to dry them. "And not to be nosey, but why in the world are you sleeping with a _pipe_?"

I sat cross-legged in front of him, wiping the remaining tears on the neck of my shirt. "It's just a girl thing." I explained, but he saw right through me. Even Embry would have been able to tell I was lying.

"You have exactly two seconds to tell me the truth before I call Quil." Jacob threatened.

He knew just where to strike.

I pulled my legs up to my chest, weighing my options. Certainly telling Jake was out of the question, but if he got Quil involved they would rally the troops and Jackson would be faced with an army of pissed-off werewolves.

Honestly, the idea wasn't all that bad.

"No!" I caught his hand as he reached for the phone on my bedside table.

"So you're going to tell me?" He squinted down into my eyes.

"Yes," I whispered, feeling my cheeks heat up and gave a silent thanks that the dark hid it. Not that I had done anything to be ashamed of, but it still made me feel awkward.

"I'm waiting." He crossed his arms impatiently. Billy must not have remember to teach him that virtue.

"Well," I swallowed the lump in my throat. "It's a little hard to explain."

"I have all night."

"But you won't wait that long to call Quil if I don't tell you."

"That would be correct." He put a hand on my cheek, which was very rare for him. "What's wrong, Claire?"

I felt my eyes begin to well-up, but I pushed the tears away. I was crying far too much these days. "There was this boy…"

"A boy?" Jake's voice hardened and he let his hand fall away from my face where it clenched into a fist at his side.

"A boy," I repeated, stalling. "He was here today. He came to pick up Amy's uniform? I'm not sure. Well, I was getting my shower when he arrived so I threw on a towel and was just going to shove the stupid outfit through the door, but he pushed it open and came in." I glared at my lap, afraid to look up.

"Is that all?"

I shook my head and took a few deep breaths before I continued. "While he was here I went to go get dressed and he…he follow me into my room." I curled my hands around my face. "I was _so stupid _ not to realize that he wasn't going to be nice. He told me he had changed. He even _apologized. _ I believed him and when I was in here he came up to me and he…" I tried to find the right words. "He grabbed my towel." I felt a wave of anger towards myself.

"Off?" Jacob's eyes glinted in the darkness.

"Yes," I whispered, too embarrassed to continue.

"Who was it?"

"Nobody…" I couldn't tell him.

"Did he…do anything else?" He seemed like he was struggling to keep his voice even.

"He pushed me down and then nothing else." I glanced up at his face then back down just as quickly. "He took off his shirt, but then his phone rang. Nothing else happened."

"And now you have to sleep with a giant pipe next to you incase he might come back?" Jake's voice was dead now.

"It's not that big. I just feel so…scared." I admitted, cringing. "And embarrassed...I know I shouldn't, but it's hard not to be. I mean, I was so stupid to think that he…" I sighed. "I thought he was going to rape me. And do you know what the pitiful thing was? I was so scared I couldn't do anything. I felt like I had been plunged into cold water and my bones were frozen together. I don't even remember if I told him to stop."

"Stay here." Jake ordered, standing so suddenly I leapt back in surprise.

"No!" I grabbed one of his hands before he could leave. "Please don't leave me. Please, Jake. Quil isn't here and I…" I choked off before I could say anything else.

I knew if he left now he wouldn't be able to think of anything else. Before sunrise the whole pack would have known and I would have a murder on my hands. It didn't take a genius to figure out who had been here. Not to mention I was most positive that the wolves had an excellent sense of smell.

"You know you're having mood swings?" He told me, sitting back down on the bed.

"Why don't you try being a teenage girl for a few days and get back to me with that?" I suggested, feeling the atmosphere lift at once.

"No, thank you." He rubbed a comforting hand in circles on my back. "Claire?"

"Yeah?" I had lain down on my stomach and closed my eyes.

"Who was it?" He didn't stop rubbing my back in the slow, comforting pattern.

"I…I can't tell you. It's…embarrassing." I winced.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow, then. Go to sleep, little girl. I'll be here to look out for you."

"Promise me you won't call Quil." I mumbled, half awake.

"I promise."

I closed my eyes, feeling myself drift back into sleep as the sun began to rise on the mountains out my window.

* * *

"You know," Embry's mockingly thoughtful voice woke me up the next morning. "Every time I leave for a long period of time I come and find you here curled up with Jakey." He slapped his friend jokingly on the back, causing Jake to groan and swat his hand away.

"Go away," I muttered, closing my eyes against the light that filtered into my room through the blinds.

"Quil, I think she's cheating on you!" Embry called, his voice joyous. "And with our best friend, no less!"

"Unbelievable," I shuddered at the new voice, forcing my eyes open.

"Quil," I struggled off the bed and into his embrace, wrapping my arms and legs around him happily before I remembered what had happened yesterday.

"It's good to see you, too." Quil chuckled and kissed me, not caring that Embry was making gagging sound behind us. "Grow up, Call." He told his friend before kissing me again.

I felt guilty as he whispered sweet ideas in my ear. What if he didn't want me after Jackson had touched me?

I shuddered. That would never happen.

"Jake, you old scoundrel," Embry flopped down on my bed beside his friend, causing the springs to squeak in protest. "Making up with Quil's best girl,"

"Whoa, that would be my _only _girl." Quil chimed in.

"Shove off," Jake sat up slowly, his face becoming more and more serious. He looked at me in Quil's arms and cleared his throat. "There happen to be other people in the room, you know."

Quil sighed and let me slide to the floor. "That's a pity considering the comforts we would be afforded in a bedroom."

Embry squawked indignantly. "Quil! Do not speak of her that way! Or at least not when I'm in the room."

"I'm so sorry, Embry." Quil scowled at his friend before turning to me. Suddenly the joking manner faded away. "Claire? Is something wrong?"

I worked hard to compose my face. "No, nothing," I said quickly, flashing him a false smile. "Why are you and the instigator home so early? I thought you were going to be gone until at least Monday."

"Are you complaining?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course I'm glad you're home." I leaned against his broad chest, inhaling deeply.

"Claire…" Jake warned, shifting so the pipe I had taken to bed with me rolled onto the floor with a loud clang. I winced in spite of myself.

"What the hell?" Quil reached down and picked of the metal tool, spinning it in his hands. "Why is this in here? Or more importantly, why is it in your bed?"

"That lonely, huh, Claire?" Embry joked, but was cut off quickly by Jake's sharp glare.

"Jake…" I gulped. "Please, please don't make me tell him." I begged, stepping away from them all and staring at the floor under my feet.

"I think it would be best if you told him." Jake told me gently.

I shook. "I can't." Quil's arms wrapped around me and pulled me up so that I was cradled in his arms.

"What happened? What did I miss?" His eyes searched mine franticly.

"Quil set her down. Let's all go for a little run." Jake gave me a reassuring wink and I mouthed a 'thank you' back.

"We'll be back in a few minutes." Quil promised, touching my face briefly.

"I know." I smiled, trying to make it look genuine.

He flashed me a smile and trotted out the door after his friends, his shirt already half-way over his head.

"Quil!"

He spun around, his eyes meeting mine as he tossed his shirt to the side.

"Be careful, okay? And reasonable, please." I let myself stare at him standing there; half naked and sculpted like a statue.

"Ten minutes," He promised, and then sprinted off into the woods.

* * *

It was the longest ten minutes of my life.

"Come back, Quil. Come on…" I kept my eyes glued to the rooster clock my father had bought in England and brought back home with him. It was ugly as sin, but he loved it. Possibly more than he loved his children and wife.

The front door opening caught my attention.

"Quil? Embry? Jake?" I called out to the silent house, my heart hammering through my chest.

Where was that pipe when I needed it?

"Claire,"

"Oh, Quil," I felt the relief flood through my veins and released a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

"Why didn't you call me?" Quil muttered into my hair after I wrapped my arms around him.

"Why would I?" I sighed happily.

"Oh, I don't know Claire…maybe because some random ex of yours tried to take advantage of you?" He asked sarcastically, but still kindly.

"It didn't seem like a good idea." I inhaled slowly against his skin. He hadn't put a shirt on after his run. "Can I ask what happened?"

"No,"

I pulled away from his enticing heat. "Why? What happened? Are you mad at me?" I felt my face crumble slowly and tried to catch myself.

"Why in the world would I be mad at you?" He shook his head and picked me up as if I were a doll instead of a person. "It wasn't mutual, was it?"

I shook my head furiously as he set my on the kitchen counter. "Of course not,"

He sighed, planting his hands on the counter beside me and leaning in on his arms to rest his forehead against mine. "Jake said you were pretty freaked."

"Wouldn't you be?" I was tempted to take advantage of our present situation, but restrained myself.

"I didn't mean it like that. It just seems like you're rather calm now."

"You're here." I said simply. "I can deal with anything."

"Mmm…" He nuzzled his nose against my neck.

"I didn't think you'd react this way." I let the honesty slip out before I could stop it.

"In what way would I be reacting?" He pulled back to look me in the eye and I swore silently at my mistake.

"Just less…well, reasonably?" I offered, biting my lip.

"I was going to kill him." Quil stated it in the same tone he used when he told me I had gotten a phone call.

"You were _what_?" I squalled, my eyes budging.

"I didn't. I just thought about it. I thought about it a _lot._"

"Oh," I felt dumbfounded.

"Did you want me to?" He sounded hopeful.

"No! I think I can do without having a jail bird boyfriend." I gave him a dour look. "So if you didn't kill him or dismember him or something like that…what _did _ you do?"

"Nothing," Quil shrugged, his massive shoulders moving up and down made me shudder.

"I don't believe you."

"Tough,"

"Quil…" I warned, trying to look threatening. "Tell me."

He looked at me for a fraction of a second before caving in. "Fine,"

I felt a thrill go through me at my new-found power. "What did you do?"

"It was more of an accident, really. It's what I'm doing now."

"Talking to me? What? Are you supposed to be the distraction while the rest of the…" I trailed off as the realization hit me full-force. "Quil…"

He bit his lip, looking like a child who had done something very wrong.

"What…?"

"Sam was running when Jake shifted."

I hurdled off the counter. "Oh crap! Crap!"

"Calm it down, pipsqueak." Quil set me back on the counter and held me there with his iron hands. "He's going to talk to him."

I struggled against him. "You promise? I mean really, really promise?"

"I wouldn't lie to you. Not about this." He told me, waiting for me to calm down.

I gave up my fight after a few minutes and slumped against his chest.

"So," Quil brought his hands up to my head and ran them over my hair. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really." I grumbled, emotionally exhausted.

"I think you're bipolar." He joked.

"I think it's because of you." I shot back, trying not to snigger.

"You're probably right."

"I know I am." I pulled him closer so that he was pressed up against the counter...and me.

"And you're pushy," He whispered in my ear before trailing his lips along my jaw line and down my chin until he reached my other ear. "But I think that's one of the reasons I love you so much." He traced his path of kisses back to my lips.

I kissed him back contently until the front door swung open and a voice interrupted us.

"Hey Claire, what's u- Oh my God…Mom and Dad are going to _flip_ when they find out!"

* * *

**AN: Seriously you guys, I have been freaking over this chapter. I dunno if I like it or I hate it or I don't give a damn either way. I think it's time or a change in this story…Maybe some action or a new step in their relationship? Don't worry, you'll find out what happened to Jackson sooner or later. **

**I'm having a hard time wrapping up this story. It's kind of my baby. :(**


	37. This Is Real?

Too late, too short, I know. Please enjoy nonetheless as I rush off to work on the next chapter.

-Kiddo

* * *

I groaned and pushed myself away from Quil. Every single time it looked like we were getting somewhere, we were interrupted by forces unknown. Life sucked.

"Oh my God, Claire. I know you said that you guys were serious and whatever, but I never figured you were like..." Amy crinkled her nose, causing her pretty face to scrunch up and take on the characteristics of a very ugly pug. "This kind of serious."

"There's a difference? Get over it, Amy." I tried to play it off nonchalantly, but my heart was pounding in my ears and I couldn't seem to get a grip.

"Are you going to tell Mom and Dad? Because they will seriously flip. Wait... Do they already know? Is that why they left you here while we went to England?" She babbled on, unaware of the death glare that Quil was shooting her from where he was leaning. I could only hope he carried through with it.

"No, they don't know." I sighed and buried my face in my hands before looking back up at her. "And they won't."

"Are you telling me I can't tell them?" Se raised her eyebrows in amusement.

"No, but I'm suggesting you don't." I gave her a tiny smile that could go two ways.

She let out a small sigh and rolled her eyes. "What?"

I slid towards her, the tiny smile still plastered on my face. "You shouldn't tell them. I would hate to have to explain to them about the...you know." I blinked innocently up at her, my face blank except for the smile I had practically cemented on my face.

Amy's gaze skittered to Quil and then back at me. "Wait..."

"Pardon?" I gave another overly innocent blink.

"You would..." She dropped her gaze to the floor, her face turning a bright cherry color despite her dark skin. "You wouldn't tell them, would you?"

"Not if you don't." I reached up and tweaked her flaming cheek. "Goodbye now, Amy." I dropped my facade as she turned and skittered out the door, refusing to meet Quil's gaze.

"What the hell was that about?" He pushed his massively dark body away from the counter and came towards me.

I gave him a genuine smile and a small shrug. "I honestly have no fucking clue."

"Language," Quil reprimanded me without thinking about it.

I snorted. "So sorry, _Dad._"

"Claire," He warned and I smiled and reached towards him for a hug. I was eager to get back to where we were before Amy had interrupted us. I was even ready to forgive him for telling Sam on Jackson.

"Claire," He repeated, his voice strained.

"What? What's wrong?" I finally realized his hands were slack at his sides, not around me like they were supposed to be.

"We shouldn't be doing this."

"No! No, no, no, no, no!" I was throwing a fit, but with good reason. "I just got this you are not taking it away because Amy interrupted us. That's just ridiculous!"

"But she's right. Your parents wouldn't approve of this at all. They would think I'm taking advantage of you." He pulled away from me gently, giving at least a few feet of room between us.

I glanced over his almost seven feet of tanned male covered in a layer of thick muscle and flecked with dirt from his run earlier. He could take advantage of me anytime he wanted.

"I'll be back tonight." Quil started for the door and I felt my heart plummet to my feet. All those months of waiting and I was right back where I started. I was going to be a virgin until I was thirty. I was going to be like Quil.

The wheels in my head stopped turning immediately. Wait, was Quil a virgin?

"Sorry," A voice made me look up suddenly as Quil came back into the kitchen, his eyes soft. "I forgot something important to me."

I opened my mouth to reply, but as soon as I had a witty retort to throw back at him, his warm lips covered mine and I completely forgot what I was going to say.

"See you tonight." He gave me a peck, causing my knees to go weak and watched him walk away. Fantastic.

* * *

Embry had picked me up that afternoon and walked me to the house he shared with Quil. After choking down the dinner that Embry made, Quil and I sat in the living room. He was bent over the desk, concentrated on a pile of papers he had spread out there. It was odd, seeing a scholarly Quil, but soon after seeing his disinterest in fooling around I decided I didn't like this side of him and found a book on the shelf above the television to burrowed down into the couch with.

My vow of silence while he worked lasted an entire ten minutes. "I think-" I choked on my words and cleared my throat, trying to draw a deep breath through my lips and into my dry mouth. "I think we should-"

"No." Quil didn't look away from the paper he was scribbling on as he leaned over the desk, giving me a delicious view of his backside.

"What do you mean 'no'? I haven't even finished my sentence!" I scowled and made a rude gesture since I knew he couldn't see me.

"You've got that tone in your voice. The one that you think makes you sound older? And stop making those gestures. I can see your reflection in the picture." Quil still hadn't turned to face me and I was becoming rather put-off.

"You can't be serious," I grumbled and set down the book I had been pretending to read, almost ready to explode from embarrassment. "How do you know that its bad when I use this tone?" I wisely decided not to mention my stupidity about the reflection.

"Because when you talk like that, usually you want to discuss sex or one of the other nonnegotiable aspects of our relationship. I'm not up for it tonight, Claire." He let his voice wane at the end to give me the impression he was tired. Too bad for him I knew what a rotten, rat fink liar he was.

"Maybe I wouldn't use that voice if you wouldn't treat me like I was five instead of sixteen." I stood up and crossed me arms over my chest, thrusting my hip to one side and setting my jaw.

"Maybe if you would act like you're sixteen instead of five, I would." He stopped writing and finally turned to face me, his face void of any emotion.

His words struck a hole in my heart."You never give me a chance! You always have to have complete control of my life." I tried to keep my voice steady, but my knees were shaking. I hoped Quil wouldn't notice.

He shot me an exasperated look. "We still aren't discussing sex." His voice was firm and held no room for argument. Anyone with half a brain would realize a losing race and admit defeat. Unfortunately, I never listened to common sense.

"You can't be serious."

He rubbed his brow slightly before speaking again. "I'll get Embry to drive you home."

"I'm not welcome here?" The words hurt.

"Not tonight, no. Go home, get some sleep. We can talk about this later." Quil's blank face was still carefully constructed as he broke my heart. Again.

"Other guys don't treat me like I'm five." I whispered, knowing he would hear it anyways. I saw the sudden wounded look in his eyes and I knew it was a low blow, but he wasn't exactly playing fair either. "At least Jackson thought I was old enough to..." I trailed off, unable to finish my train of thought. I didn't want Jackson, I just wanted Quil to want me like Jackson wanted me. Well, maybe not exactly, but in the heat of the argument I didn't have time to be selective and cunning.

Quil flew up out of his chair and advanced on me, his eyes flashing. It was the first emotion he had shown all night. "Enough to what? What exactly did he do, Claire?"

"Oh, God! Nothing! I was just saying...None of my friends have boyfriends that are like you." I tried to bite back the flow of words, but the stupidity just kept coming. "Maybe we shouldn't be together right now if thats the way you choose to feel about me." I stared at the floor, blinking furiously at the polished wood.

Suddenly he was pressed against me and I was pressed against the living room wall.

"You will not." His voice was very still and incredibly calm.

"W-will not w-what?" I tempted, happy as a pig in mud now that he was touching me.

"See other guys. I don't think you understand this, and I don't know any other way to get my point across. _You _are _mine._" He pressed himself into me possessively and I could feel every single inch of him through our clothes. "No man will ever touch you in this way again." His hands illustrated his words, causing me to shiver involuntarily when they landed on my hips. "The way Jackson touched you... When Jake told me... it took all of them to restrain me. How _dare _he even _look_ at you..." Quil trailed off, muttering obscenities under his breath in the tribe language.

The meaning of his words hit me like a ton of bricks. "I am not a possession!"

"No, but you are mine." He nuzzled his face into my shoulder, almost having to bend double to do it.

"Quil," I began to protest, but he cut me off.

"Just listen to me, Claire. I want you to stay away from that boy. I don't care if you talk to him first or he talks to you, if I see him within ten feet of you I'll kill him." He inhaled slowly, but didn't move his head.

I shook my head to clear it and slowly slid my arms up over his dark, broad shoulder to lock them behind his neck. "I love you," I whispered, still unsure if I should be furious or elated and decided the latter when Quil groaned into my neck.

"You have no idea, Claire." He told me, finally pulling his head back enough to look me in the eyes.

"I miss being your friend." I admitted.

"I don't want to be your friend," His lips hovered over my forehead before touching down. "I want to be your boyfriend," He kissed both of my closed eyes. "I want to be your husband," He pressed a kiss into my chin, right below my lips. "I want to be with you forever." His lips finally touched mine and it was the sweetest, gentlest kiss he had ever given me.

I basked in the feeling of Quil. I could stay like this for the rest of my life. I didn't need food or oxygen as long as I had him. "This is perfect,"

"Claire," He said suddenly, pulling away enough to look me in the eyes. "Will you do something for me?"

"Anything," I assured him without hesitation. I wanted his lips back on mine and I wanted them there _now_.

"Anything?"

"Yes,"

"Marry me."


	38. A New Side Of Quil

My network card is dead so I have to do all this at work in between customers. Sorry, guys! I'm trying to get someone to fix it asap. Patience is all I ask for.

-Kiddo

* * *

I faltered and fell back a step, and then another and another until I was far enough away to look him in the eye.

"I-I-I don't t-think I heard you correctly."

"What?" Quil's eyes popped open as if he just realized what he had said.

"Not that. I'll do anything but that." I put my hands out in front of me as if that would really stop him. "I'll give Embry his monthly flea bath or cut his toenails, but not _that. _I will not get married."

He stood shocked for a moment before laughter began to erupt from deep in his chest.

I looked up at him, slightly confused. Shouldn't he be weeping and begging me to take him into my bosom and bear his children? Actually, scratch that. Guys who cried like that totally freaked me out. Not that Quil was the crying type, but still... one should not hope for such things. I wouldn't mind him burying his face in my bosom, though.

"You're laughing! Why are you laughing?"

He grabbed one of my arms and pulled me to him rather softly. I buried my burning face into his chest, hoping that he wouldn't notice my embarrassment with how high his body temperature was.

"I didn't mean right now, Claire." He murmured, still shaking slightly as he held me against him. I could have been angry, but there's just something so wonderful about being close to him. It could have been the way he smelled, too.

"What did you mean, then?"

"A few years from now? Maybe a little longer."

"Oh," I chewed on this new information for a little while. "In a few years I could consider it."

He made a 'humphing' noise and continued to stroke my hair like he did when I got upset when I was younger, although now it was utterly different and sensual.

"That's good to hear."

"Shut up and hold me." I demanded, glancing over at the desk where he had been sitting. "What were you working on anyways?"

"Bills, a car payment, checks that needed signed," He jostled me jokingly. "A prenuptial, the usual."

I jabbed him in the side with my fist. "What really?"

"Buying some land in Canada for the pack." He admitted, his big hands tangled in my hair.

"They let you deal with that sort of thing?"

"I'm not a complete imbecile, you know." He disengaged his fingers from my head to run them up and down my back to the top of my jeans and back up.

"I know, Quil." I willed his hands to move a little farther down by standing on my tip-toes.

He removed his hands immediately. "Claire..." He warned. "My self restraint can only hold out for so long."

"Is that why you want to marry me?" I was fishing and we both knew it. The second I found a barb in his armor I would take him down in hopes that he would take me.

"Partly, yes." Quil's arms dropped down to my hips and he rested his cheek on the top of my head. Even standing like this he had to bend slightly.

"Why else?" I prodded again, sliding my hands up his chest to wrap them around his neck.

He paused for a moment, watching the assent of my hands. "Because I want you to be mine."

"I told you, I'm not a p-"

"I know, I know," He cut me off with a sigh. "I just want everyone else to know it."

"That's not what I meant."

"Shut up now, Claire." He mocked me, lifting his head to give me a devilish grin.

"Don't even think about it. I'm not in the mood anymore." I scowled, but in my head I was thinking, 'Please , please, please, please...'

"Too late," He tightened his grip slightly before throwing me up and over one of his massive shoulders and carrying me towards his bedroom.

"You caveman!" I squealed, but didn't fight him as he kicked his door shut and dropped me onto the bed that I had crawled into with so many times before.

"Claire," He plopped down next tome and drug me onto his lap.

"Yeah?" I didn't have time to ask anything else. I was too busy kissing him by then.

If this is how Quil acted when he felt possessive I was going to go out of my way to be even more trouble for him. And if he threatened to withhold anything I would go to Sam. Sam was always willing to dole out punishments and speeches about Quil keeping me safe.

"You know something?" Quil asked, pulling away to let me catch my breath.

"What?" I moved a little so he was forced to lie down and I could straddle him.

"You are nothing but trouble." He pulled me down to him by the back of my neck.

"Oh?" I sat back up, wiggling a little and watching his face change. "So how come this is okay, but you putting your hands on my butt isn't?"

"Right now my good sense and judgment is overrun by passion."

"Really?" I stopped wiggling.

"Really. Now get back down here."

I was more than happy to comply.

* * *

Later, after Quil had regained reason and I had been kissed within an inch of my life I curled up next to him on his bed in the crook of his arm, feeling very fragile and small next to his rising and falling chest of pure muscle.

"I never noticed you cut all your hair." I ran my hand over the short buzz that remained on his head.

"It's because you can't see that high up." Quil told me, sounding completely content with himself.

"Shut up, Quil. I'm trying to enjoy this before Mr. Hyde comes back out to visit." I inhaled deeply, drawing in as much of this moment as I could.

Quil rolled so he was lying on his side and looking down at me. "I don't really feel that bad about it anymore."

"Pray tell why?" I rolled to face him, mimicking his pose and planting a possessive kiss right over his heart.

He raised an eyebrow at my antics, but didn't push me away. "Well, for starters... Sam did say once you were sixteen I was free to er... 'express' my feelings in a physical way."

"He said we could have sex?!" I was torn between embarrassment, horror and excitement.

Quil could at my blunt words. "I shouldn't let you spend so much time with Embry, you're starting to talk like him. No, he didn't say that. But since we are... engaged to be engaged, I figure a little happy time is fine."

"I can see some sort of logic in that, even if it is double-standard-ish." I sighed in contentment and tucked in closer to him.

"Mine," Quil whispered, kissing the top of my head and rolling back onto the bed, dragging me on top of him.

"Not yet," I warned, yawing.

"Soon enough." Was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep. "I'll never let anyone else touch you ever again."


	39. Fishing

I pulled my knees up to my chin and glanced over at the sleeping form next to me. Quil was lying on his stomach, his face smashed into a pillow as he snored through the early-morning hours. I picked a piece of what I could only assume was fuzz off his sheets and dropped it over the side of the bed, careful not to disturb the sleeping giant.

"Claire, is that you?" The head burrowed into the pillow mumbled.

"Shh, go back to sleep," I whispered, sliding back down into the sheets again. "I just needed to sit up for a little bit."

"Oh," Quil groaned and rolled onto his side, dragging me to his front then promptly fell back asleep.

I gasped in spite of myself. Quil had pressed his chest to my back, and conveniently parts of his were very much awake and digging into parts of me. More specifically, digging into my butt. I carefully inched my way away from his business only to be drug back, his dream completely uninterrupted. I sighed and readjusted to a more comfortable position, but spent a decent portion of the night sleepless, pressed against a constant reminder of what my future held in store for me.

* * *

When I awoke the next morning I was alone. Not even Embry had come back to the shack that he and Quil called a house. I stumbled my way gracefully out of bed and towards the kitchen. The fridge that had once been canvas for clippings of girls clad in skimpy bikinis had been cleaned and a note was stuck to the front.

_Love,_

_Embry and I have been called away on duty. Make yourself at home. I would tell you to call me, but an incident involving a frying pan and a bottle of rum have left us without a phone. Stay inside and be safe, I will be back as soon as possible._

_Q._

I reread the note a few more times, looking for hidden meaning but gave up as there was obviously none to be found. There were no innuendos in this note; it was just plain sweet Quil.

Today was a day to be good, to stay at the house, clean, cook, and watch TV until Quil and Embry returned home. Perhaps if I did everything Quil wanted me to do, or at least half-expected, then I could get him into a better mood and perhaps even persuade him into bed. Preferably naked and sweaty.

My good intentions lasted until mid morning. I had cleaned the kitchen and watched an episode of Jerry Springer, but my mind had been wandering since I woke up. I could only think of Quil's words last night about love, and marriage.

How terrifying would it be to marry my crazy, overprotective, werewolf boyfriend?

"Hello, is anyone home?" A voice rang out and I felt pure terror roll down my spine. "Claire, baby, are you here?"

My mother was at the door.

"Coming!" I called and raced towards the guest room, which had once been my bedroom during my brief living stint here while my parents and sister were in England. "Mom is that you?" I added a false cheery tone to my voice and tossed the blankets around on my bed, trying to make it look as slept-in as possible. Who knew what Amy had decided to tell her about what she saw?

"Yes of course it's me. Who else would it be?" Her voice was getting less patient the longer she waited.

"Mother of mine," I smiled, swinging open the door and bowing to her with a flourish. "Please do come in."

"About time," My mom pushed her way in, her eyes roaming the hallway and obviously not finding it to her liking. "Quil and Embry need to put some lights up in here." She swept a finger along the molding that went halfway up the walls and created a tiny ledge. "And maybe hire a maid?"

"I'm sure that's a priority, Mom."

"I'm known you for sixteen years, Claire, please don't think I can't detect the sarcasm in your voice. Does this cave have a kitchen?"

I grinned. "Of course it does, let me just go get some logs and I'll put the kettle on for a spot of tea." I flounced down the hall, leading the way to the room I had just cleaned. "So why are you here? Social call or urgent need?"

"Well, other than finding out why my daughter didn't make it home last night," I could feel my cheeks turn bright red and tried to hide the fact by opening the fridge and pretending to rummage through it for the pitcher of iced tea. "I wanted to talk to you about something important."

"Alright, shoot." I located the tea and grabbed a couple of the cleanest glasses I could find from the cupboard and placed them on the table.

"I wanted to talk about England," She plopped a few spoonfuls of sugar in her tea and stirred it with the sugar spoon.

"You came here to reminisce?" I drank mine unsweetened, with a slice of lemon.

"Yes, well your father has been offered a permanent position in their London office. We're moving back."

* * *

_I couldn't have been more than nine and Quil was threading a fishing hook for me, his giant fingers barely fumbling with the invisible line and miniscule hook…_

"_Almost got it," Quil muttered, jabbing the line into the hook at random._

"_Quil! Hurry! All the fish are getting away!" I was standing in front of him, distracting him by jumping up and down, trying to see what he was doing with the hook._

_He didn't look up from his task. "Stop jumping around, Claire. I don't want to hook you with this."_

"_But I want to see!" I begged and jumped again, against his orders. The hook snagged my eyelid on the way back down._

"_Claire!" _

I snapped out of my daydream, pressing a finger to my right eye. There was a tiny scar at the corner of my eye from the hook.

"Quil," I stood up and brushed off the back of my shorts. "I'm right here, sorry."

"I've been looking for you." Quil clambered over the wet logs to sit next to me on the rock beach. "I got back home and you were gone."

"I had to go for a walk and clear my head. I've had a lot to think about these past few days."

"Ah, I know. I'm sorry that I keep thrusting this on you, no, don't look at me like that I don't mean _thrusting _thrusting, just the entire imprint issue." Quil sat gently next to me on my log.

I laughed in spite of myself. "It's alright, I'm kind of getting used to all of it actually. Now I'm just waiting on you to straighten things out in your own head."

I glanced over at Quil and inhaled. He wasn't dressed in his typical uniform of cutoff jeans and a tee shirt, but in black slacks and a white long-sleeved button down shirt with a black tie that had already been loosened from around his neck.

"Where have you been that you had to be dressed like that?" I asked, breathily. He looked stunning.

"I told you the other day, didn't I? I was in charge of finalizing the purchase of some land for the Pack." He tugged at the tie and cleared his throat. "There's no need to make fun of me, Jake and Paul already took care of all of that today."

"I wasn't going to." I murmured, kicking my legs back and forth. "Hey Quil?"

"Yes?" Quil answered, wrapping a long, muscled arm around my shoulders and dragging me to his body.

I snuggled into his side and closed my eyes. "What would you say to me moving in again? Permanently?"


End file.
